Bloodlust
by P A R A D O X A L E M E N T
Summary: Disparus depuis des années, les Dauclaire ont laissé derrière eux leur unique enfant aux gênes mortels et corrosifs. Le monstre qui sommeille en cette enfant est convoité par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui voit en elle un partisan précieux et doué. Cependant, si le monstre s'éveille, l'humain disparaît. Un duel entre humanité et monstruosité, sentiments et génétique, bien et mal.
1. Prologue

_x_

 _"Nous ne sommes ni bons, ni mauvais. On emploi seulement le meilleur chemin pour atteindre nos objectifs, aussi peu nobles soient-ils._

 _x_

 _Mais lorsque notre chemin est tracé depuis l'instant de notre venue au monde, nos actes ont-ils une véritable importance? Nos efforts sont-ils vains?_

 _x_

 _Si nous sommes tous destinés à certains actes, comment pouvons-nous nous y opposer? Le destin est-il plus fort que notre conscience? Est-ce écrit dans nos gênes?_

 _x_

 _Quelles solutions s'offrent à nous pour résister au côté sombre qui nous habite? Un homme un peu fou sur les bords, mais expérimenté de par son âge avancé et ses propres échecs, aura toujours la réponse face à la noirceur:_

 _x_

 _x_

 _ **L'Amour.** "_


	2. 0 - Les Miller

Cara était allongée dans l'herbe fraîche du jardin familial, lorsqu'elle entendit un cri retentir à l'intérieur de la petite maison résidentielle. Elle augmenta le volume de sa musique et enfonça les écouteurs plus profondément dans ses oreilles pour atténuer les échanges violents de la famille Miller. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup pour capter toutes les effluves qu'apportait la légère brise, et se replongea dans ses pensées.

Cette famille, en façade si ordinaire et des plus banales, était au contraire, assez étonnante.

L'homme, Robert, travaille dans une entreprise de travaux. Sous-directeur, il cherche les contrats et vend l'entreprise à qui veut bien l'entendre pour ensuite superviser l'avancée des travaux afin de satisfaire le client. Il part tôt le matin et rentre vers 19h00 le soir. En rentrant, il hurle sur sa femme et Cara, puis s'affale sur le canapé pour critiquer les nouvelles du jour.

La femme, Eleanor, est de loin le membre de la famille que Cara apprécie le plus. Elle est simple secrétaire dans une petite entreprise locale d'aide à la personne. Elle passe ce qui lui reste de sa journée à faire le ménage, les repas et à s'entretenir. Chaque soirs, elle subit les reproches de son mari, ses coups et puis ses pulsions plus tard dans la soirée. Elle est d'une douceur ahurissante envers sa famille, et déborde d'amour et de générosité malgré la violence dont font preuve les mâles Miller.

Le fils, Jon, âgé de quatorze ans, est le Miller qu'elle déteste le plus. Il passe son temps à traîner dans la ville avec sa bande de copains, et lorsqu'il ne fait pas assez beau pour sortir, ils s'en prennent à Cara. Sa seule issue, s'enfermer à clef dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'Eleanor appelle au dîner. En troisième année de collège, il s'avère être un élève turbulent et insolent, très souvent en retenu et très craint des autres élèves. Il prend exemple sur son père, et réplique sèchement à sa mère dès que celle-ci lui accorde trop d'intérêt.

Cela fait tout juste deux ans que Cara vit dans cette famille, sa précédente famille, adoptive, étant morte dans un accident de voiture. Cara ne s'en rappelle pas très bien, mais elle est marquée par l'attention qu'elle a reçu après cette nouvelle. Les journaux parlaient de l'accident et se penchaient sur cette enfant, de nouveaux orpheline. Elle se rappelle de tous ces visages qui affluaient autour d'elle, des regards peinés mais pleins de curiosité qui la dévisageaient, de toutes ces conversations soit disant compatissantes mais suintant l'avidité.

Elle avait été quelques semaines dans un foyer puis les Miller étaient venus lui rendre visite. Elle se rappelle parfaitement de leur première rencontre.

* * *

 _" Elle jouait dans le petit parc aménagé à l'arrière du bâtiment, lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix du directeur, trop enjouée pour un jour aussi ordinaire et morose que celui-ci. Il débordait d'enthousiasme et ne cessait de parler, à la limite de ne plus reprendre sa respiration entre chaque phrases qui sortaient de sa bouche. Puis elle avait entendu la réplique sèche d'un homme à la voix rude. Cela l'avait étonnée que quelqu'un puisse avoir une humeur aussi exécrable et si peu de politesse, elle s'était donc retournée pour voir la personne concernée._

 _Un grand homme aux cheveux courts et noirs, au visage carré dont la barbe accentuait les contours, regardait l'enfant avec des yeux bruns foncé dénués de joie ou d'amour. Il portait un costume classique qui le rendait encore plus rigide et froid._

 _Puis une voix plus douce et flûtée s'était insinuée dans la conversation. Cara avait posé les yeux sur la petite femme brune au visage curieux dont les traits fins débordaient d'amour. Ses grands yeux bleus roi la couvait et un petit sourire attendri s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres charnues. Rien qu'à voir ce visage, Cara avait instantanément répondu au sourire en esquissant une risette._

 _Puis, un petit garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle était sorti de derrière son père et avait jaugé Cara d'un regard empli de mépris et de dégoût. Sa silhouette déjà imposante surmontée d'une touffe noire emmêlée dégageait une prestance similaire à celle de son géniteur. Son regard aussi noir que ses iris avait provoqué une suite de frissons chez la petite fille dont le sourire s'était bien vite effacé. L'homme avait serré la main du directeur, et ce dernier l'avait hélé pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Les bagages de la petite fille avait été emballé en deux en trois mouvements et elle s'était retrouvée sur le trottoir, encadrée par l'homme et son fils, tout aussi enchanté l'un que l'autre d'accueillir Cara. "_

* * *

Ce souvenir fit frissonner Cara et la sortit de sa rêverie. Sa robe d'été en coton, ornée de grosses fleurs jaunes voletait sous l'effet du petit air, les poils blonds se dressaient sur ses jambes, laissant apparaître une multitude de petits points chair qui témoignaient de ses frissons. Ses jambes dorées après de longues heures à jouer dans le jardin commençaient à s'alourdir, engourdies par le froid provoqué par les courants d'airs rafraîchis en cette heure tardive. La petite fille se releva en époussetant sa robe, enleva les écouteurs et éteignit le baladeur, puis retourna sur le perron pour essuyer ses sandales sur le tapis. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte et entra dans la jolie maison proprement rangée. Elle n'avait pas envie de croiser Jon, occupé à regarder des stupidités à la télévision, alors elle rejoignit discrètement Eleanor dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le repas.

La petite femme, vêtue d'une robe fluide couleur crème et dont les longs cheveux ondulés étaient relevés en un chignon parfaitement enroulé, s'activait en chantonnant. Cara s'accouda sur le plan de travail à côté de la gazinière et regarda ce qui grésillait dans la poêle. Des pommes de terre. Eleanor était une de ces femmes qui cuisinait toujours des plats très savoureux mais peu caloriques, veillant à la santé de sa famille tout en les régalant. La femme passa délicatement une main distraite dans la longue chevelure brune de la petite fille tout en continuant de cuisiner, laissant son regard papillonner jusqu'au visage de l'enfant avant de lui sourire presque amoureusement.

Elle confia à l'enfant la tâche d'éplucher les carottes et de les couper en rondelles tandis qu'elle-même mettait au four les cuisses de lapin. À 19h00, Robert rentra bruyamment, ruminant sa journée comme à l'accoutumée. Il entra dans la cuisine, bouscula Eleanor en ouvrant le frigo et en sortit une bouteille de Heineken pour la boire en face de Cara. Il observa étrangement la petite fille d'un œil mauvais, puis posa brutalement sa bière sur la table, faisant sursauter Cara qui se planta le couteau sur le bout du doigt. Il se releva d'un coup en inspirant par le nez comme le ferai un taureau, puis commença à beugler. Cara prit peur et resta pantoise devant la scène, s'étonnant de la réaction imprévisible de l'homme. Celui-ci empoigna les cheveux de la petite fille et la tira violemment de sa chaise pour la projeter contre les placards du bas. Elle se cogna la tête contre le rebord du plan de travail et s'écrasa au sol. Une vive douleur remonta à plusieurs endroits en même temps, mais Cara n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car l'homme continua son esclandre. L'enfant s'échappa furtivement et monta dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer.

Elle attendit un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Eleanor appelle au dîner, entendant malgré elle les cris provenant du rez-de-chaussée. La soirée se passa silencieusement et la petite fille s'endormit facilement, oubliant Robert pour se plonger dans des rêves bien loin de sa réalité.

x

Cara se réveilla alors que les rayons du soleil venaient tout juste de percer à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Encore toute engourdie, elle s'étira paresseusement puis posa les pieds sur ses chaussons et les enfila. Elle descendit lentement jusqu'à la salle à manger, vit que par bonheur il n'y avait aucune trace de Jon, et alla chercher son petit-déjeuner à la cuisine. Eleanor nettoyait la vitre de la fenêtre, laissant entrer l'air frais du matin. Elle sursauta en entendant Cara la saluer poliment et se retourna pour la regarder. La petite fille ouvrit la bouche de béatitude. La femme aux magnifiques yeux bleus voyait sa paupière maquillée d'un rond foncé et probablement douloureux. Eleanor se tourna légèrement pour cacher son côté blessé du visage, et esquissa un faible sourire du coin opposé de la bouche. Elle déposa un long baiser sur le front de la petite fille et se retourna pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Un bruissement attira l'attention de l'enfant, qui se retourna et vit qu'une enveloppe avait été glissée dans l'ouverture de la porte destinée à cette entreprise. Elle se précipita pour la ramasser et la rapporter à Eleanor, mais en voyant le nom indiqué dessus, elle s'arrêta en plein élan. Cette enveloppe lui était adressée. Gênée, elle retourna à la cuisine, appréhendant la réaction et le jugement qu'aurait la femme brune. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle lui offrit un grand sourire et lui permit de l'ouvrir.

Toute réjouie, Cara s'installa sur une chaise, retourna l'enveloppe et décolla le sceau qui avait été tamponné. Elle fit glisser un parchemin hors de l'enveloppe et le déplia.

x

x

 _COLLÈGE_ _POUDLARD- ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE._

 ** _C._**


	3. I - Poudlard

_"Toute réjouie, Cara s'installa sur une chaise, retourna l'enveloppe et décolla le sceau qui avait été tamponné. Elle fit glisser un parchemin hors de l'enveloppe et le déplia._

 _COLLÈGE_ _POUDLARD- ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE."_

 _x_

 _x_

 _Directeur. Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Chère Mlle Dauclaire,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Dauclaire, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

 _x_

Cara ouvrit de grands yeux en lisant la lettre. Une école de sorcellerie? Elle pensait que la magie n'existait que dans les contes de fée. Elle posa la lettre sur la table et regarda le parchemin suivant. C'était en effet une liste de fournitures à acheter. Au fur et à mesure que les yeux verts de la petite fille descendaient le long du parchemin, son visage devenait de plus en plus ahurit.

x

COLLÈGE POUDLARD- ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme:

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteur (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

x

Livres et manuels:

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:

 _Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de_ Miranda Fauconnette

 _Histoire de la magie,_ de Bathilda Tourdesac

 _Magie théorique,_ de Adalbert Lasornette

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants,_ de Emeric é

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques,_ de Phyllida Augirolle

 _Potions magiques,_ de Arsenius Beaulitron

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques,_ de Norbert Dragonneau

 _Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger,_ de Quentin Jentremble.

x

Fournitures:

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

x

Cara ne savait pas quoi en penser. Peut-être était-ce encore une blague de Jon? Non, il n'aurait pas été assez intelligent pour sortir de telles balivernes. Elle relu le parchemin une seconde fois pour bien analyser chaque mots et s'assurer de sa véracité, mais il n'y avait pas de doutes. Qui aurait bien put avoir l'idée de mettre en vêtements une paire de gants en peau de dragon? Ce qui voulait dire, que les dragons existaient vraiment! Cara agrandit de nouveaux les yeux et ouvrit la bouche à se l'en déboîter. Des dragons? De la magie? Était-ce réellement possible que tout cela soit vrai? Elle ne savait qu'en penser.

Devant l'air totalement désemparé et éberlué de la petite fille, Eleanor s'empara de la lettre et commença à la parcourir avant de prendre le second parchemin des mains figées de Cara. Elle tira la chaise et s'y affaissa lourdement, comme pour éviter de s'étaler au sol. Après cinq bonnes minutes passées à lire et relire les parchemins, Eleanor daigna enfin lever les yeux vers la petite fille. Elle sonda l'enfant, comme pour chercher en elle ce qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent. La petite fille était une sorcière. Était-ce possible? La femme brune continua de regarder la petite fille, SA petite fille, cherchant désespérément des réponses.

Cara sembla enfin reprendre conscience, et déplia difficilement le troisième et dernier parchemin, agitée de tremblements. Elle commença à lire la lettre, et fut vaguement soulagée, mais arrivée à la fin de la lettre, elle ne savait plus trop si elle l'était vraiment ou si elle était plus inquiète.

x

 _Chère Mlle Dauclaire,_

 _Étant donné votre mode de vie (famille d'accueil moldue), le directeur Albus Dumbledore et moi-même avons décidé de vous envoyer un professeur afin de vous aider à vous procurer toutes ces fournitures._

 _Nous tenons aussi à vous informer que vos défunts parents avaient en leur possession un coffre à la banque des sorciers Gringotts où vous trouverez assez d'argent pour payer ces fournitures._

 _Le professeur en question se rendra à votre domicile le 1er septembre à l'aube._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Dauclaire, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

 _x_

Cara reposa la lettre et s'adossa contre le dossier de la chaise, pensive. Son ventre se réveilla et gargouilla, lui laissant une sensation dérangeante dans l'estomac. C'était exactement cette sensation qui l'emplissait toute entière en ce moment même: dérangeante. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être elle-même, d'être étrangère à ce corps. Eleanor posa à son tour les parchemins, puis regarda sa petite fille et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire aimant en la couvant du regard. Elle se leva et prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- Je savais que tu étais extraordinaire mon ange, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

Cara eut un léger frémissement au coin de la bouche, puis suivit la femme jusqu'à la salle à manger pour combler le vide dans son estomac. Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, l'enfant s'empressa de ranger tous les papiers pour les cacher à Robert ou même à Jon. Ces derniers n'auraient pas eu la même réaction en apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle les cacha sous son draps-housse puis alla se doucher. Se laver lui fit du bien, cela lui permettait de penser. Une fois propre et habillée, elle aida la femme à ranger et nettoyer la maison pendant que Jon prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Il profita de l'inattention de sa mère pour verser le seau d'eau du paver sur Cara avant de s'enfuir en courant hors de la maison. Il ne revint pas avant la fin d'après-midi. Cara alla traîner dans la ville, discutant avec les voisins et s'amusant avec quelques enfants présents dans le voisinage. Sa journée passa doucement, comme toutes les autres. Elle n'aimait pas l'été. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, et la plupart des personnes qu'elle connaissait s'en allaient en vacances, la laissant seule avec Jon et ses pitoyables copains.

Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose: Poudlard. Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle se persuadait de son existence. Elle aurait voulut en savoir un peu plus, mais elle doutait qu'il y ait une tonne d'informations sur internet ou de bouquins relatant l'existence d'une école de magie en Angleterre. Les sorciers vivaient-ils depuis longtemps avec eux? Étaient-ils différents, reconnaissables? Allait-elle apprendre à devenir invisible ou à faire apparaître des objets? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait transformer Robert en un animal répugnant pour éviter qu'il ne blesse davantage Eleanor. Ses méninges n'arrêtèrent pas de fonctionner de toute la journée. Le sommeil fut donc le bienvenu pour apaiser le mal de crâne qui s'était installé.

Le 31 juillet, un hibou vint se percher au rebord de sa fenêtre, attendant qu'on lui donne un parchemin de réponse. Cara soupira, tira la chaise de son bureau, sortit une feuille et un stylo, puis regarda le blanc étincelant du papier, ne sachant que écrire. Que devait-elle dire?

« _Oui j'accepte d'étudier la sorcellerie dans votre école_ »?

« _Non merci, je préfère mener une existence normale._ »?

Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était curieuse et que de penser à refuser lui tordait le ventre en deux. Elle soupira derechef puis se pencha sur le papier. Elle laissa le stylo à quelques centimètres de la feuille immaculée, attendant l'inspiration, mais elle ne put se résoudre à écrire quoique se soit avant que son avant-bras ne commence à lui faire mal. Elle se força à poser le stylo sur la feuille et commença à tracer une boucle. Elle se décida à écrire quelque chose, peu importe quoi, du moment qu'elle renvoyait le hibou.

Après quelques minutes de silence où seuls les bruits de la bille du stylo et de ses expirations se faisaient entendre, Cara se redressa, posa le stylo et leva le lettre devant ses yeux pour se relire.

x

 _Chère Madame McGonagall,_

 _Je suis heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle et j'espère vous revoir le 1er septembre à l'école Poudlard pour découvrir la sorcellerie._

 _Je vous remercie de m'envoyer de l'aide, je ne pense pas y arriver sans cela, je n'ai pas connaissance d'aucun magasin où trouver ces sortes d'équipements._

 _Veuillez agréer à mes sentiments les plus sincères._

 _Cara Dauclaire._

 _x_

Elle roula le papier puis essaya de l'attacher tant bien que mal à la patte du hibou impatient. Après cinq minutes à batailler, le papier était fermement accroché au volatile qui ne tarda pas à s'éloigner. Elle regarda le rapace voler jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. L'enfant regarda encore quelques minutes le ciel teinté d'orangé, laissant de beaux reflets scintiller sur l'herbe encore humide de la rosée matinale, dessinant des ombres sur les feuilles du cerisier bien garni planté devant sa fenêtre, puis elle se détourna du splendide spectacle et descendit petit-déjeuner. Sa journée se passa aussi normalement que les précédentes, même si cette fois, elle était débarrassée d'un poids qui pesait en elle. Le hibou était envoyé, elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, et ni Robert ni Jon ne pourraient l'empêcher d'aller dans cette école. Ceci suffit à embellir sa journée et enjouer son humeur. Elle était impatiente d'être le premier septembre.

Le 31 Août au soir, Cara n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait peur de ne pas se réveiller, de louper le professeur, ou que quelque chose d'autre l'empêchant d'aller à Poudlard n'arrive. Elle avait donc beau se tourner et se retourner, ouvrir et fermer la fenêtre, enlever et remettre la couette, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle décida alors de garder les yeux ouvert jusqu'à ce qu'ils la piquent. Elle éclaira sa lampe de chevet, ouvrit une valise et décida de préparer son bagage. Elle commença par les sous-vêtements en les plaquant bien sur le côté. Puis elle passa aux pantalons, en empilant quelque-uns avec des jupes et des robes. Ensuite, elle entassa des t-shirts, débardeurs et pulls. Enfin, elle mit quelques paires de chaussures et des objets chers à ses yeux comme une photo de ses parents biologiques et le journal intime de la fille de ses parents adoptifs, considérée comme sa grande sœur, morte elle aussi dans l'accident.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait tout prit dans sa chambre, elle sortit silencieusement dans le couloir et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle prit une brosse à cheveux, une brosse à dent, une crème hydratante et une lotion nettoyante, un dentifrice et un flacon de parfum avant de repartir discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle rangea le tout dans la valise, y balança un pyjama, puis prépara sa tenue pour le lendemain, enfin pour dans quelques heures plutôt. Sa valise prête, elle se recoucha, les yeux humides, et s'endormit d'un trait.

Se fut un léger bruit qui la sortit de son inconscience. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, attendant qu'il y ai un autre bruit pour sortir totalement de sa somnolence. Le son se répéta, légèrement plus fort que le précédent. Cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit les yeux, attentive. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant la provenance du son, mais elle dû faire le retour pour en voir la raison.

Elle sursauta et se projeta malgré elle en arrière, tombant à la renverse à côté du lit, les pieds en l'air emmêlés dans les draps, la tête endolorie. Elle s'extirpa brutalement des draps, entendant un déchirement de tissu, puis se redressa pour regarder de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire, se tenait sur l'étroit rebord de sa fenêtre et la fixait de ses yeux noisette. Sa panique s'évanouit quand elle se rappela du jour et de l'heure qu'il était. Le 1er septembre, à l'aube. C'était sûrement le professeur envoyé. Qui d'autre aurait put porter une telle cape de toute manière ? Elle alla vite ouvrir la fenêtre pour qu'il soit plus à son aise et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de chevet. Il indiquait 06h00. Elle n'avait dormit que trois heures. Elle sentait encore la chaleur de l'oreiller sur sa joue, pensant qu'elle devait avoir une trace rouge du côté droit du visage. Ses membres étaient tous engourdis et ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement, gonflés et tous humides.

L'homme avait sauté agilement à l'intérieur de la chambre puis avait refermé la fenêtre pour éviter de geler la petite fille. Il toisa l'enfant et eut quelques remords d'être venu si tôt. La petite avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges, gonflés et brillants, une trace rouge s'était formé en travers de sa joue droite, et elle ne cessait de bailler en regardant son réveil. Le professeur fit un pas vers elle en laissant tout de même un large espace entre eux deux, puis tendit une main. L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme puis esquissa presque immédiatement un sourire en lui serrant le main.

\- Je suis le professeur Lupin. Je n'exerce pas cette année, mais vu que mes collègues sont occupés à préparer la rentrée, c'est moi qui me charge de t'amener faire tes achats, dit-il en la regardant d'un air très amical.

\- Enchanté Monsieur Lupin. Cara Dauclaire, répondit la petite fille sans se dévêtir de son sourire franc.

\- Je vois que ta valise est prête. Peut-être voudrais-tu quelques minutes à toi pour te réveiller et te préparer convenablement? Fit Lupin en voyant qu'elle amorçait un geste vers un petit tas de vêtement posé sur une commode.

\- Hum... oui, merci.

L'homme se retourna vivement pour ressortir par la fenêtre, mais la voix de la petite fille l'interrompit.

\- Non, Monsieur! S'empressa-t-elle de le retenir. Restez à l'intérieur, n'attendez pas dans le froid, poursuivit-elle précipitamment.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'invita à patienter dans la maison au lieu de dehors.

\- Juste, essayez de vous faire discret en m'attendant s'il vous plaît. Je serai rapide, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il passait devant elle pour rejoindre le couloir.

\- Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne pensais même pas que vous aviez fait vos valises, ça nous fera gagner du temps, lança-t-il en souriant après avoir passé le pas de la porte.

Cara referma puis s'empressa d'ôter son pyjama et d'enfiler la tenue qu'elle avait préparé. Elle fit son lit, plia son pyjama, referma définitivement sa valise puis alla se débarbouilla à la salle de bain. Elle descendit après cinq minutes et se servit quelque chose à manger, proposant un met au professeur qu'il refusa poliment, et engloutit un petit-déjeuner rapide avant d'enfiler une veste sur ses épaules. Le professeur avait déjà empoigné sa valise et l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée. Elle le rejoignit en vitesse et ils sortirent.

\- J'ai profité de mon temps d'attente pour laisser un mot à Mr et Mme Miller pour les informer que j'étais venu te chercher pour t'amener faire tes achats et t'accompagner jusqu'au quai, précisa-t-il alors qu'ils avançaient sur le petit chemin de galets.

Cara hocha doucement la tête puis s'arrêta aux côtés du professeur, qui scrutait l'horizon, cherchant une quelconque présence. Voyant que les rideaux étaient tirés et que la rue était entièrement vide, il tendit son coude à Cara.

\- Accroche-toi fermement à mon bras. Tiens-toi très fort Cara, dit-il en la regardant sérieusement.

Elle eut un peu peur, mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer rapidement. Elle attrapa des deux mains le bras de l'homme et s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle put. Elle remarqua tout de même que l'homme avait la main autour d'un de ses poignet, au cas où. Puis un bang retentit dans ses oreilles et elle fut comme aspirée. Elle comprit pourquoi elle devait le tenir fermement. Le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds alors qu'elle voyait des paysages défiler à une vitesse affolante, ne pouvant discerner que quelques couleurs majeures. Elle sentait se corps s'étirer vers le bas, comme s'il voulait rejoindre la terre. Ses organes étaient eux aussi étirés, créant une sensation désagréable qui la poussait à clore ses lèvres afin d'éviter de vomir.

Puis d'un coup, ses pieds heurtèrent le sol dur, provoquant une légère douleur dans ses talons. Ses genoux vacillèrent sous le choc et elle faillit tomber. Lupin la rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir doucement.

Cara resta assise une petite minute, le temps de retrouver ses esprits et de remettre en place ses organes, puis elle se releva. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se demanda où elle était. L'avenue de maisonnettes toutes similaires et parfaitement entretenues avait laissé place à une allée avec de grands bâtiments dont la plupart avait différents magasins au rez-de-chaussée. Les bâtiments n'étaient pas très haut et assez vieux, d'une couleur foncé en briques, aux toits en tuiles noires et dont les façades des magasins penchaient dangereusement vers l'avant. L'aube s'était levée et effaçait l'obscurité qui emplissait cette rue déjà assez lugubre. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes, toutes vêtues de longues capes aux couleurs foncées et aux chapeaux pointus. La rue était faite de paver clairs pas toujours posé à la même hauteur, ce qui créait un effet de vague et qui forçait Cara à regarder constamment où elle posait les pieds pour éviter de piquer du nez.

\- Où sommes-nous? Demanda-t-elle finalement, après quelques minutes d'observation silencieuse.

\- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Ah! C'est là que je dois acheter mes affaires, je m'en rappelle, éluda-t-elle en se remémorant le parchemin.

\- Oui, mais d'abord on va aller à Gringotts pour ton argent.

Il montra une grande bâtisse dont les piliers étaient de travers où, à l'intersection, trônait fièrement le nom de Banque Gringotts en lettres dorées. Ils y entrèrent et Cara découvrit un immense hall au haut plafond en arc avec des magnifiques lustres qui ornaient le plafond si spacieux et lumineux. De chaque côté de la pièce était disposé deux longs bureaux séparés d'où dépassaient de petits hommes aux oreilles pointus et aux regards méprisants. Chaque petit homme avait son bureau aligné à celui des autres, et ces deux longues tables formaient un couloir jusqu'à un grand guichet que Cara n'atteignait pas. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au guichet et Lupin prit la parole.

\- Bonjour, nous venons Mademoiselle Dauclaire et moi pour retirer de l'argent de son coffre, dit-il au petit homme que Cara ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Et Mademoiselle Dauclaire a-t-elle sa clé? Répondit une voix flûtée méprisante et hautaine.

\- Oui, je l'ai.

Lupin plongea sa main dans une poche et en ressortit une clé dorée qu'il présenta au petit homme.

\- Très bien, suivez moi je vous prie, lança la petite créature avec un peu moins de mépris.

L'homme et la petite fille s'exécutèrent et suivirent le petit être en costume élégant jusqu'à une seconde porte où un autre petit être les attendait. Cara vit des rails sinuer à travers les roches qui remontaient bien au-dessus d'elle et profondément au-dessous d'elle. Elle ferma instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle, sentant le froid pénétrer sur sa peau.

\- Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, fit le second être en se tournant vers une machine posée sur les rails.

Cara, trop absorbée par le décor, n'y fit pas attention et sentit une main attraper doucement son bras pour la tirer de ses rêveries. Elle suivit le petit être et monta, après hésitation, dans la machine. Elle s'assit sur la banquette aux côtés du professeur Lupin, face à l'être aux oreilles pointues, et celui-ci descendit une manivelle pour faire trois tours. La petite fille fut projetée en avant et elle sentit un bras s'abattre sur ses cuisses pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

La machine avançait à toute allure, tournant sur elle-même pour amorcer les descentes, les montées et les virages, puis s'arrêta finalement. L'être descendit sans mal de la machine.

\- Coffre numéro 634. Clé s'il vous plaît, cita-t-il en tendant la main vers Lupin.

Il s'avança de ses petits pas clopinant vers la grande porte ronde qui le dépassait de trois bons mètres, et enfonça la petite clé dans la serrure, fit un tour et ouvrit la porte. Cara, qui était entrain de descendre maladroitement de la machine, ouvrit d'énormes yeux en voyant le tas doré briller à l'intérieur du coffre. Lupin sortit d'une poche une bourse épaisse mais vide qu'il tendit au petit être.

\- 100 Gallions s'il vous plaît, dit-il sans hésiter.

\- Des gallions? Qu'est-ce que c'est que des gallions? S'étonna Cara en tournant la tête vers le professeur, en profitant pour mieux le détailler.

\- La monnaie des sorciers. Les gallions sont la monnaie la plus chère, puis viens les mornilles et les noises, expliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire amusé.

Il avait des cheveux châtains en bataille, un visage pâle, des cernes violettes, et une balafre sur la joue gauche. Il était grand mais visiblement mince. Ses vêtements étaient vieux et usés. Cara eut un peu de peine en le voyant ainsi, si aimable et amical mais dans un piteux état.

Le petit être ressortit du coffre et tendit la bourse à Lupin qui la rangea de nouveau dans sa poche. Il fit remonter Cara dans la machine puis ils attendirent que le petit homme remonte dans la machine pour repartir. La petite fille supporta mieux le chemin retour, sachant à quoi s'attendre. Ils ressortirent de la banque et elle fut heureuse de voir la lumière du jour et de sentir l'air frais sur son visage.

\- Bon, on va s'occuper en priorité de ce qui t'es indispensable, lâcha-t-il en continuant d'avancer dans l'allée désormais un peu plus pleine qu'à l'aller.

\- Mais, j'ai besoin de tout ce qu'il y a sur la liste, non? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Oui, mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. S'il te manque certaines choses, je pourrai te les envoyer plus tard à Poudlard. Mais il faut avant tout que tu ais ta baguette et ta robe de sorcière. Alors on va chez Ollivander, expliqua-t-il en marchant jusqu'à arriver devant un magasin à la façade noire dont les lettre blanches affichaient « Ollivander ».

Cara entra dans le magasin et vit un nombre incalculable de longues boîtes étroites empilées les unes sur les autres. Le magasin n'était pas très ordonné et il y avait quelques traces de verre cassé et de brûlures par-ci par-là.

\- Ah! Une nouvelle élève! Fit une voix âgée et dénuée de rocs.

L'enfant tourna la tête et vit un vieil homme mince aux cheveux blancs immaculés, des lunettes rondes posées sur le bout de son nez aquilin et un costume trois pièce qui paraissait assez confortable. Le vieil homme affichait un air réjoui et impatient. Il s'avança vers la petite fille et se présenta vaguement avant de l'amener un peu plus loin dans le magasin.

Il lui fit tendre son bras porteur, et mesura de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et finit par mesurer son tour de tête. Elle fut étonnée de toutes ces mesures, mais n'en pipa mot. Il lui demanda son mois d'anniversaire et se dirigea vers un rayon différent.

Il grimpa sur son interminable échelle et en tira une boîte. Il l'ouvrit et lui tendit. Un bâton_ baguette_ était délicatement posé sur un petit papier de soie bleu marine. D'un noir corbeaux, lisse et légèrement courbée, la baguette n'inspirait pas Cara. Cette dernière tendit deux doigts, mais à peine l'eut-elle frôlée, qu'un éclair bleu s'en échappa et fit sauter la lumière au-dessus d'eux.

\- Certainement pas! Lâcha le vieil homme en refermant la boîte.

Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir puis déplaça son échelle vers la droite. Il descendit de plusieurs marches et prit une nouvelle boîte. Il la tendit de nouveaux à Cara. Une baguette marron foncé luisante aux ornements omniprésents reposait sur un papier de soie bordeaux. Elle attrapa prudemment la baguette entre ses doigts, puis fit un léger mouvement. Une langue de feu s'échappa du bout de la baguette, effrayant la petite fille qui lâcha aussitôt l'objet ensorcelé. Ollivander enferma la baguette et redescendit de son échelle, songeur.

\- Peut-être qu'il te faudrait quelque chose de plus doux, fit-il en regardant les grands yeux verts-bleus de la petite-fille.

Il tendit son vieux bras faiblard vers une autre boîte, l'ouvrit, et la pencha vers l'enfant. Sur un petit papier de soie marron, une baguette droite blanc cassé aux légères arabesques dorées sur le manche plus épais, était entreposée. Cara la trouva très jolie, comme la précédente d'ailleurs, alors elle la prit entre ses deux doigts et une vague de chaleur l'épousa, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

\- Ah! Parfait! Absolument parfait! S'écria Ollivander en refermant la boîte vide.

Il emmena l'enfant au comptoir et regarda de plus près la baguette.

\- Du bois d'aune, 25,5cm, plutôt souple, une plume de phénix. Rien ne vous résistera ma chère, même sans prononcer un mot, la baguette s'exécutera parfaitement!

Il encaissa la petite fille, puis Cara suivit Lupin. Il l'amena ensuite dans un magasin de vêtements « Madame Guipure ». La petite femme rondouillarde prit elle aussi les mesures de la petite-fille et lui confectionna une robe de sorcière. Une quinzaine de minutes après, ils étaient ressortis. Il allèrent acheter le chaudron et les fioles, ainsi que le télescope et la balance en cuivre. Enfin, ils se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter les bouquins. Lupin planta tous les livres dans le chaudron, puis s'installa dans la file d'attente. Juste devant eux, se trouvait un homme immense aux épais cheveux touffus noirs. Lupin plissa les yeux.

\- Hagrid? Fit-il d'un ton étonné.

Le grand homme s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers Cara et Lupin.

\- Oh! Remus! Quelle surprise de te voir là! Ça fait vraiment plaisir! S'exclamât le géant en secouant vivement la main du professeur, tout aussi heureux de voir son ami.

\- Ça faisait vraiment longtemps! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'étonna le professeur en interrogeant Hagrid du regard.

\- Oh, comme tu peux le voir, j'accompagne le petit Harry pour faire ses courses, lança-t-il fièrement en désignant un petit garçon aux cheveux lisses emmêlés d'un noir de jais.

Lupin ne répondit pas et fixa le garçon, Cara l'imita. Il portait des lunettes rondes qui cachaient en partie ses beaux yeux verts. Ses cheveux en bataille tombaient négligemment sur son front, d'où apparaissait brièvement une cicatrice. Lui aussi était habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, ne portant pas de robes de sorciers. Un silence gênant s'était installé pendant que tous deux fixaient Harry. Hagrid se racla la gorge et reprit la parole.

\- Et toi Remus? C'est bien le dernier endroit où je pensais te trouver! Minauda le géant en souriant.

\- Moi aussi j'accompagne une nouvelle élève, Cara Dauclaire, dit-il en désignant furtivement la petite brune aux yeux verts en amande.

\- Ah toi aussi tu es nouvelle! S'exclama Harry, enchanté de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi perdu que lui.

\- Oui! C'est un peu bizarre tout ça, je n'y crois pas encore vraiment, lança-t-elle, rassurée de ne pas être la seule nouvelle venue à ne rien comprendre à ce monde.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête et ils échangèrent un regard qui sonnait de la même incompréhension. Cara lui sourit, un peu soulagée tout de même. Harry et Hagrid furent encaissés et s'éloignèrent. Une fois que Cara eut payé ses livres, Remus Lupin l'amena vite jusqu'à la gare et lui donna son billet. Elle prit tout de même la peine de le lire et fut étonnée.

\- La voie 9 ¾? Comment il peut y avoir une voie 9 ¾? S'enquit-elle en suivant l'homme.

\- C'est une voie dans le monde des sorciers qui se trouve entre la voie 9 et 10 du monde moldu. Expliqua sereinement le professeur.

\- Mais, que veut dire « moldu » exactement?

\- Les moldus sont les personnes qui n'ont pas de dons magiques, donc, qui ne sont pas des sorciers.

Elle comprit mieux. Ils arrivèrent enfin entre la voie 9 et 10. Lupin s'arrêta face à un mur et attendit que tous les moldus aient disparus du secteur.

\- Attrape mon bras et suis-moi sans avoir peur, d'accord? On va traverser le mur. C'est un portail. Tu ne te fera pas mal mais tu ne dois pas t'arrêter, dit-il d'une voix d'où perçait l'appréhension.

Peut-être avait-il peur de la réaction de Cara, car lui, paraissait tout à fait calme. La petite fille expira longuement et prit sur elle. Elle attrapa de nouveau le bras de l'homme mais en serrant moins sa prise, et le suivit en trottinant à côté de lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent contre le mur, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, et se força à les rouvrir après quelques secondes, n'ayant pas senti de résistance. Elle se trouvait sur un quai où était arrêté un train rouge et noir avec une cheminée d'où sortait une épaisse fumée blanche. Le quai était bondé de monde. La majorité en robe de sorciers, traînant des chariots remplis de valises et de cages à hiboux. Ils parlaient en vitesse ou montaient difficilement dans le train. Lupin l'amena vers le fond du quai, là où il y avait un peu moins de monde. Il monta la valise dans le train puis s'arrêta face à la petite fille.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide professeur Lupin, dit-elle poliment en esquissant un large sourire franc et pétillant.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas ton professeur, tu peux m'appeler Lupin, dit-il en dessinant un sourire en coin.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis il descendit du train en lui adressant un au revoir d'un signe de main. Elle traîna sa valise derrière elle en cherchant une place dans un des compartiments, mais ils étaient tous occupés. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte d'un compartiment où il n'y avait que deux personnes, un garçon blond, et une fille asiatique aux cheveux raides noirs. Elle demanda à s'installer avec eux, puis après avoir posé sa valise sur le repose bagages, elle s'assit à côté de la fille et en face du blond.

\- Je m'appelle Cara Dauclaire, dit-elle en souriant aimablement pour entamer une conversation.

\- Les deux autres enfants se tournèrent vers elle, un peu étonné mais contents qu'elle se lance la première.

\- Moi, c'est Justin Finch-Fletchley, répondit joyeusement le garçon.

\- Cho Chang, fit timidement la petite asiatique au visage poupin.

Cara lui adressa un grand sourire pour l'encourager, et continua la conversation.

\- Vous étiez au courant vous qu'il existait une école de magie? S'empressa-t-elle de demander aux deux autres enfants.

\- Ben oui! S'exclama Justin en prenant un air étonné. Moi, mes parents sont des sorciers, alors je sais depuis tout petit que ça existe. Tu ne le savais pas?

\- Non. Je l'ai appris quand j'ai reçu ma lettre.

\- Tu vis avec des moldus? Demanda poliment Cho en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la tenue de Cara.

\- Euh oui. Mais ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents.

Les deux élèves tournèrent instantanément la tête vers Cara pour la dévisager. Justin avait haussé les sourcils, tandis que Cho les avait froncés.

\- Alors, qui sont-ils? Demanda cette dernière, prise d'un sentiment de curiosité et d'étonnement.

\- Une famille d'accueil.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents? S'empressa Justin sans être discret.

Cho lui lança un lourd regard de reproches puis finit par se tourner vers Cara, attendant elle aussi la réponse.

\- Ils sont morts. Je ne sais pas comment. En fait, personne ne le sait vraiment, finit-elle par lâcher.

Cho avait entrouvert la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais s'était apparemment ravisée. Elle regardait Cara avec des yeux pleins de compassion, le même que tous ceux à qui Cara raconte l'histoire. Justin s'était lourdement adossé contre la banquette en ouvrant un paquet de friandises. Il leva les yeux vers la petite brune aux yeux verts et la toisa quelques instants avant de retourner à ses friandises.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après leur mort? Continua-t-il en gardant les yeux baissés sur ses bonbons.

Cho ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement réprobateur.

\- J'ai été adoptée par une autre famille, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Ah, la famille d'accueil? Éluda le garçon.

\- Non, une famille adoptive. J'aurai été leur fille. Mais ils sont eux aussi morts. Dans un accident de voiture.

Cette fois-ci, Justin s'était arrêté en plein élan, la bouche grande ouverte et la main à mi-chemin entre le paquet de friandises et sa bouche. Les yeux levés vers elle pour chercher à savoir si elle se jouait de lui ou non. Cho avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de lâcher un quelconque bruit, et regardait Cara en appréhendant un effondrement soudain.

Cette dernière connaissait parfaitement les réactions des personnes quand elle répondait à leurs questions les plus indiscrètes. Elle n'avait rencontré que deux types de personnes jusqu'à présent: celle avides de savoir qui posaient une multitudes de questions, et celles avides de savoir qui écoutaient attentivement les réponses aux questions. Elle avait les deux modèles représentatifs avec elle. Elle ne savait pas encore lequel elle détestait le plus.

Cho se racla bruyamment la gorge puis changea de sujet.

\- Hum, sinon, vous voudriez être dans quelle maison vous?

\- Moi à Gryffondor! Se sont les plus courageux! S'exclama le blond en redevenant soudain très enthousiaste.

\- Oui mais il ne suffit pas d'être courageux, il faut aussi être assez intelligent pour ne pas faire des choses insensés, répliqua la petite asiatique.

\- Toi tu irais bien à Serdaigle!

\- J'y compte bien. Et toi Cara, tu aimerais aller dans quelle maison? S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers la petite brune.

\- Euh... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que sont ces maisons, expliqua-t-elle timidement en évitant de regarder les deux autres enfants dans les yeux.

Le silence qui s'en suivit parlait de lui-même.

\- Tu ne connais pas les différentes maisons de Poudlard? S'écria presque Justin.

\- Justin! Je te rappelle qu'elle vivait avec des moldus! S'énerva finalement Cho en lançant un regard noir au petit garçon.

Justin s'affaissa sur lui-même et écouta simplement Cho expliquer à Cara le système de répartition des élèves.

\- Poudlard répartit ses élèves dans quatre grandes maisons. Elles ont été fondées en même temps que le château par quatre grands sorciers: Godric Gryffondor qui créa la maison Gryffondor dont le symbole est le lion, pour représenter le courage de ces derniers, Rowena Serdaigle qui créa la maison Serdaigle dont le symbole est un aigle, pour représenter l'intelligence de ces derniers, Helga Poufsouffle qui créa la maison Poufsouffle dont le symbole est un blaireau, pour représenter la loyauté de ces derniers, et enfin, Salazar Serpentard qui créa la maison Serpentard dont le symbole est un serpent, pour représenter la ruse de ces derniers. Lors de la répartition, tu es envoyée dans une de ces quatre maisons en fonction de ta personnalité et de tes capacités. Tu vivras pendant sept ans avec les autres élèves de ta maison et partagera l'ambition de gagner le trophée des quatre maisons.

\- Le trophée des quatre maisons?

\- Au cours de l'année, des points sont ajoutés ou enlevés aux différentes maisons par les professeurs et préfets pour féliciter ou réprimander les élèves dans leurs actions et dires. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui a le plus de points dans son sablier remporte le trophée et voit la grande salle décorée aux couleurs de sa maison. La salle sera décoré de cette même couleur tout au long de l'année suivante, expliqua fièrement Cho.

\- Et si on est tout ça à la fois? Je veux dire, courageux, intelligent, loyal et rusé? Comment font-ils?

\- Oh, il y a toujours une part plus importante en toi. Et puis ça dépend aussi de tes capacités et de tes envies.

Cara allait répliquer, mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudainement, les faisant tous trois sursauter. Une petite fille en robe de sorcière aux cheveux bruns touffus et aux yeux bruns les regardait d'un air hautain.

\- Excusez-moi, mon ami a perdu son crapaud, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard? Demanda-t-elle rapidement, fouillant le compartiment du regard.

\- Non désolé, répondirent Cho en Justin en chœur.

Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, Cara l'interpella.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour le retrouver? Proposa-t-elle poliment.

La fille brune se tourna légèrement pour regarder Cara et la jugea du regard un instant.

\- Si tu le vois, viens me chercher ou trouve Neville Londubat, répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de se retourner et de fermer la porte.

Les trois enfants se toisèrent rapidement du regard d'un même air étonné. Le reste du voyage fut long et ennuyant. Ils cherchèrent le crapaud, puis une fois trouvé retournèrent dans le compartiment. Cho et Justin lui expliquèrent beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard et le monde magique.

Cara se sentait un peu moins anxieuse quant à sa rentrée au collège, mais était tout de même étonnée de ne pas encore s'être réveillée en sursaut pour découvrir que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

À 18h00, le train s'arrêta et ils descendirent tous leurs bagages puis rejoignirent le quai. Il était bondé de monde et Cara ne savait absolument pas où aller, qui suivre. Mais une grosse voix qu'elle connaissait surpassait toutes les discutions.

\- Les premières années par ici! Venez par-là et suivez-moi! Allez allez, on se dépêche! Les premières années par ici!

Cara tourna la tête en direction de la voix, et esquissa un léger sourire en voyant qu'elle avait une bonne mémoire auditive. La grosse voix provenait du grand homme que Remus et elle avaient croisés chez Fleury et Bott le matin même. Elle se dirigea joyeusement vers lui, laissant sa valise à l'endroit indiqué, puis se mit en marche derrière Hagrid.

Ils quittèrent la gare et arpentèrent un chemin à travers le bois. La nuit était déjà tombée malgré l'heure et rendait l'avancée plus difficile encore. Après cinq bonnes minutes à marcher en essayant de ne pas trébucher, le groupe s'immobilisa derrière Hagrid qui se tourna vers eux.

\- Vous allez monter par groupes de quatre dans les barques. Je ne veux pas qu'une barque s'éloigne si quatre élèves ne sont pas présent à l'intérieur! Allez-y.

Il se poussa sur le côté et laissa aux élèves un panorama époustouflant. Devant eux se trouvait un immense lac sombre sur lequel flottait une multitude de barques claires dans lesquelles étaient suspendues des lanternes éclairées. En face d'eux, sur des rochers taillés et gargantuesques, se dressait un immense château aux tours pointues et aux fenêtres éclairées.

Cara ouvrit inconsciemment la bouche en admirant la vue. Elle fut bousculée et reprit ses esprits. Une barque face à elle ne comportait que deux élèves alors elle s'y glissa agilement et attendit le quatrième élève avant que la barque ensorcelée ne s'éloigne de la rive. Elle était tellement absorbée par le décor qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu le garçon en face d'elle lui poser une question. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule qu'elle en prit conscience.

\- Pardon? Minauda-t-elle en regardant le blond platine dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai demandé qui tu étais, cracha le blond.

\- Cara Dauclaire, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Les éclairs dans les yeux aciers du garçon disparurent et un demi sourire en coin prit place à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Drago Malefoy, cita-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête en guise de salutation.

Le petit trajet en barque fut agréable malgré l'air frais qui fouettait leurs visages enfantins. Il arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la rive et descendirent sur la terre ferme, puis repartirent en suivant toujours Hagrid. Il les amena le long d'un chemin aménagé jusqu'à une entrée du château, puis leur intima de monter les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'une dame les arrête.

Le hall d'entrée était tout aussi grand que le reste, un plafond haut orné d'énormes lustres scintillants de milles feux, des tableaux probablement d'une valeur inestimable recouvraient la majeure partie des murs, les rambardes étaient vernies et parfaitement poncées, les escaliers étaient recouverts d'un large tapis rouge foncé qui leur indiquait la direction à prendre.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, ne sachant pas s'ils se finiraient un jour, puis ils virent une grande femme au visage ovale dur et aux lunettes fines et ovales. Vêtue d'une robe de sorcière vert émeraude et d'un chapeau pointu noir, elle toisait les élèves en attendant le silence.

\- Suivez-moi je vous prie, lança-t-elle après quelques instants de silence avant de se retourner et d'avancer dans un couloir.

Le troupeau d'élèves avança d'un même pas, créant un bruit digne d'un rassemblement de pachydermes. La grande femme arriva devant une grande porte d'au moins cinq mètres et s'arrêta. Elle leur demanda de patienter puis s'éloigna. Cara était coincé entre trois filles et un garçon, serrée comme une sardine, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix méprisante et traînante prendre la parole.

\- Alors c'est vrai? Fit la voix. On dit partout que Harry Potter était dans le train, c'est toi?

\- Oui, répondit une seconde voix, sèche mais polie que Cara avait déjà entendue.

\- Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, continua la voix traînante passivement. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Un ricanement sonna discrètement, mais pas assez pour que Malefoy le laisse passer.

\- Mon nom te fait rire? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir, lança le blond d'un ton dénigrant. Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils, finit-il, suivit d'un silence.

Personne ne parlait et tout le monde regardait la scène, mais Cara, toujours coincée, n'arrivait pas à apercevoir les deux garçons. Mais la réponse fusa et elle n'eut pas besoin de voir pour comprendre.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, répondit Harry avec froideur.

\- Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, répliqua lentement la voix traînante. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traîne avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi.

Il y eut une vague de recul mais ça n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin car la grande femme était déjà de retour. Tous la suivirent, oubliant presque la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle poussa les grandes portes, et une immense salle prit place devant eux. Quatre longues tables étaient alignées verticalement le long de la pièce et menaient à une estrade où était disposée une autre table horizontale. Cara comprit que les quatre tables représentaient chacune des maisons et que la cinquième était celle des professeurs. Elle leva la tête et vit le haut plafond en arc d'une couleur foncée, comme si la pièce était à ciel ouvert mais avec une bonne centaine de chandelles flottant au-dessus de leur tête.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à l'estrade puis s'agglutinèrent devant, se collant les uns aux autres pour que tout le monde puisse s'entasser. Le silence revint tandis tous avaient les yeux rivés vers l'estrade. La grande femme déposa un tabouret sur l'estrade et mit un chapeau pointu vieux et usé sur le siège. Cara regarda le chapeau avec perplexité. À quoi cela rimait? Allait-elle devoir le faire disparaître, le faire voler ou le transformer pour être répartie dans une des maisons? Et si jamais elle n'y arrivait pas, allait-elle retourner chez les Miller? Rien que de penser à cela, son larynx se serra et l'empêcha de respirer normalement, augmentant la tension qui s'était emparé d'elle. Mais elle sursauta lorsque le vieux vêtement se mit à bouger et à parler. Elle écarquilla les yeux et vit une fente se mouver, là d'où provenait probablement le son lâché.

Le chapeau se mit à chanter, mais Cara n'y prêta aucune attention, toujours estomaquée de voir un tissu aussi putride ayant la capacité étonnante de bouger et surtout de parler voire même de chanter des paroles censée et mélodieuses. Elle ne quitta pas le chapeau de ses yeux agrandis et ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait cessé sa chanson. Les applaudissements qui avaient réveillé Cara s'estompèrent et la grande femme brune s'avança de nouveau en tenant entre ses longs doigts fins un rouleau de parchemin.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah!

Les élèves défilèrent, toujours anxieux de savoir la sentence du chapeau qui crierait le nom d'une maison quelques instants après qu'ils se soient assis. Chaque fois, la table concernée applaudissait et criait pour acclamer le nouveau venu. Elle était plus ou moins attentive, plongée dans ses pensées, puis la voix de la femme se fit soudain plus claire et occupa la totalité de ses tympans.

\- Dauclaire, Cara! Cita-t-elle en parcourant l'assemblée des yeux.

La petite fille inspira puis se mit à avancer en essayant de ne marcher sur les pieds de quiconque, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au tabouret. La grande femme lui lança un léger sourire, tenant le chapeau en l'air, et reposa ce dernier sur la tête brune de Cara quand la petite-fille fut enfin assise. C'était une sensation étrange que d'avoir un chapeau conscient posé sur sa tête. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait les mouvements de votre tête pour vous faire faire n'importe quoi. Le vieux tissu s'agitait, réfléchissant longuement et bavassant paresseusement des propos dont Cara n'en comprenait que la moitié.

\- Hum... douée... courageuse... altruiste... maligne... Serpentard ou Gryffondor... faire ses preuves... talent... suis curieux... donnerait à Serpentard. SERPENTARD! Cria-t-il finalement après plus d'une minute d'une réflexion intense.

La table côté cour tambourina et cria dans un ensemble parfaitement synchronique. Cara sauta sur le plancher de l'estrade et débarrassa le plancher pour rejoindre les autres élèves de Serpentard. Elle s'assit à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux courts noirs qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Il lui lança un regard satisfait accompagné d'un demi-sourire.

La répartition continua, les tables se remplissant au fur et à mesure que l'assemblée de première année diminuait. Elle retenue quelques prénoms des nouveaux élèves de Serpentard qui la suivirent. Elle se rappelait de Goyle, Malefoy, et Parkinson. Le garçon blond platine, Drago Malefoy était assit à côté d'elle.

La grande salle fut secouée de chuchotements lorsque la femme appela Harry Potter. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor et la table émit le boucan le plus assourdissant de la soirée. Cara ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon si simple et amical attirait tant d'applaudissements. Alors qu'elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils en entendant la table des lions rugir, elle vit du coin de l'œil Malefoy serrer la mâchoire puis tourner la tête vers elle, la dévisager puis sourire.

Une fois la répartition terminée, la grande professeur roula le parchemin et emporta le chapeau et le tabouret loin de l'avant-scène. En même temps, un grand homme aux longs cheveux blancs vaporeux et à la barbe blanche tout aussi longue et vaporeuse s'était levé. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe bleue claire et d'un petit chapeau circulaire. Il portait une fine paire de lunette en demi-lune qui faisait ressortir ses petits yeux bleus clairs. Il s'avança vers le pupitre où un hibou d'or étira ses ailes et se redressa. Le vieillard sortit une baguette d'une poche, en posa fébrilement le bout contre sa gorge, et commença à parler.

\- Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud! Grasdouble! Pinçon! Je vous remercie!

Le vieillard retourna s'asseoir sous une rafale d'applaudissement dont Cara ne comprenait pas l'enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait bien voulu dire? Elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas une maladie mentale qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer de façon censée. Elle n'en fit cas, s'occupant plutôt de la multitude de plats qui venaient de faire leur apparition sur les longues tables.

Elle vit les bras aux manches noires se précipiter vers les plats succulents, se battant pour avoir tel ou tel met. Elle regarda un peu les mets disposés devant elle et ne sut que choisir, affamée mais un peu perdue. Elle haussa les épaules et suivit le mouvement, prenant un tout petit peu des plats qui lui paraissaient bons et commença à goûter, rarement déçue.

Les plats s'enchaînaient, se remplissant au fur et à mesure que les élèves les vidaient. Le repas terminé, Cara avait l'impression d'avoir prit trois kilos. Elle avait le ventre sur les genoux tellement qu'il était lourd.

Le vieillard se leva de nouveau, créant le silence dans la grande salle.

\- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit, et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Il s'arrêta un instant, parcourant la salle du regard, pour bien insister sur l'importance de ses paroles, avant de reprendre.

\- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Mme Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, plus longtemps que la première fois, faisant peser son regard sur chaque table pour appuyer ses propos alarmants et dissuader tout élève de désobéir.

\- Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège! S'écria le vieillard, accentuant son côté fou.

Toutes les tables chantaient avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Une fois la chanson finie, le vieil homme les pria d'aller se coucher. Tous les élèves se levèrent d'un bond, attendant impatiemment de rejoindre leur lit chaud et confortable. À la table des Serpentard, une fille blonde aux cheveux raides siffla aux siens de la suivre.

Cara suivit le mouvement et garda un œil sur la chevelure dorée de la préfète qui descendait à toute allure les escaliers. Elle ne sait combien de marches elle dû survoler depuis son arrivée au château, mais ses mollets commençaient à lui brûler. La grande blonde tourna au coin d'un couloir sombre et humide, les amenant encore plus en profondeur sous le château.

Cara se demanda si les élèves plus anciens ne faisaient pas une blague aux petits nouveaux en les amenant dormir dans des cachots. À cette pensée, la petite brune ralentit le pas et fronça les sourcils. Elle sentit une main se poser dans son dos pour la faire avancer, surprise, elle tourna vivement la tête. C'était le garçon plus âgée à côté duquel elle était assise, celui aux cheveux courts noirs. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très foncé et lançaient des éclairs, son visage précédemment amical était fermé et paraissait remonté.

Elle ne traîna pas plus, de peur de se faire transformer en limace. Cara vit que le petit groupe s'était arrêté et que la blonde faisait face à un mur de briques sombres. Elle prononça clairement et d'une voix forte le mot «Superbia». Le mur disparut et le groupe s'engouffra derrière la chevelure aérienne par peur d'être bloqué à l'intérieur du mur. Le mur ne se referma que lorsque le garçon aux cheveux de jais fut à l'intérieur.

La blonde l'attendait pour donner les instructions. Une fois présent, un silence admiratif se fit. Le plafond était bien bas comparé au reste du château, les murs étaient d'une pierre dure sombre, ornés de lanternes rondes verdâtres, une imposante cheminée sculptée faisait face à plusieurs canapé en cuir noirs. Quelques tables et chaises étaient disposées par-ci par-là ainsi que divers objets peu attrayants.

\- Bon alors les premières années, le dortoir des filles se trouve dans le couloir de droite première porte, et celui des garçons couloir de gauche première porte aussi. Demain les cours commenceront à 09h00. Soyez dans la Grande Salle avant pour prendre votre petit-déjeuner et recevoir votre emploi du temps, siffla la voix méprisante de la jolie blonde.

\- Allez vous coucher, tonna la voix du garçon aux cheveux de jais derrière elle.

Cara, pressée de retrouver un lit chaud et accueillant, ne se le fit pas répéter une seconde fois. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir de droite et prit la première porte. Cinq lits à baldaquin aux rideaux épais d'un vert bouteille étaient disposés en cercle. Elle vit sa valise posée à côté d'un des lits et comprit que c'était le sien. Elle le rejoignit hâtivement et caressa la couverture du bout des doigts avant de s'y asseoir dessus. Alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir sa valise, elle entendit les ricanements de filles qui entraient dans le dortoir. Chacune alla rejoindre son lit attitré puis commença à déballer ses affaires. La fatigue se faisait ressentir car le silence était le bienvenu, apaisant leurs oreilles bourdonnantes et endormants leurs cerveaux bouillonnants.

La petite fille brune enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous les épaisses couches de tissus. Elle se mit sur le côté en position du fœtus et regarda par la petite fenêtre à côté de son lit. Elle pouvait voir l'immense lac sombre qui s'étendait jusqu'à un point qu'elle n'apercevait pas, la lueur de la lune se reflétait sur l'eau calme, endormant ses yeux rouges.

x

x

 **Voilà la découverte de Poudlard par l'héroïne, dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez d'elle pour l'instant, ou n'importe quoi. Merci pour la visite ou quoique se soit d'autre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. À bientôt!C.**


	4. I - Découverte

_"La petite fille brune enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous les épaisses couches de tissus. Elle se mit sur le côté en position du fœtus et regarda par la petite fenêtre à côté de son lit. Elle pouvait voir l'immense lac sombre qui s'étendait jusqu'à un point qu'elle n'apercevait pas, la lueur de la lune se reflétait sur l'eau calme, endormant ses yeux rouges."_

 _x_

Elle se réveilla doucement d'une nuit sans songes, d'un sommeil réparateur. La lumière fusait de toutes parts, l'éblouissant. Elle se retourna dans son lit, profitant de ce jour de congé pour dormir un peu plus. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était rentrée. Elle pensait s'assoupir encore un peu, mais elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait une tonne de devoirs. La petite fille s'extirpa paresseusement de ses draps, regrettant déjà leur chaleur, et alla prendre une douche. Une fois débarbouillée, elle s'habilla, prit ses devoirs et descendit dans la salle commune, déjà bondée de monde. Ne pouvant supporter le bourdonnement provoqué par les discutions incessantes, elle s'en alla à la bibliothèque.

Une fois là-bas, elle se détendit quelque peu et commença ses devoirs. Elle avait déjà un exercice en potion, matière intéressante mais dont le professeur, Rogue, était assez apeurant. Malheureusement, c'était aussi son professeur principal. Ensuite, elle avait un exercice en métamorphose, une matière intéressante mais un peu compliquée qui nécessitait beaucoup de concentration. La professeur McGonagall, enseignant cette matière, était très exigeante et peu tolérante. Elle avait aussi un exercice de botanique. Matière étonnante mais qui n'attirait pas vraiment l'attention de Cara même si la professeur Chourave était très sympathique. Elle se mit au travail et ce ne fut que lorsque son ventre lui fit atrocement mal, qu'elle se rendit compte que le repas de midi était bientôt finit, et qu'elle avait sauté le petit-déjeuner. Elle remballa ses affaires d'un trait et descendit en vitesse dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'accorda une vingtaine de minutes de pause, dégustant les plats juteux à disposition. Une fois la tarte au chocolat finie, elle se releva et retourna à la bibliothèque pour terminer ses travaux.

Cara avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir passé sa matinée dans la bibliothèque, la petite fille aux cheveux bruns touffus qui les avait interpellé dans le train était elle aussi là. Donc, lorsqu'elle eut finit tous ses devoirs, Cara se leva et alla s'asseoir silencieusement à côté de cette fille. Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers elle à son arrivée.

Cara se racla la gorge.

\- Désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai vu que tu avais passé ta matinée ici. Je voulais te proposer de l'aide pour que tu termine plus vite, énonça-t-elle dans un chuchotis pour ne déranger personne d'autre.

\- Merci beaucoup, mais je ne crois pas que tu puisse apprendre les choses à ma place. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire le week-end vu qu'il n'y a pas de cours, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Tu peux sortir te promener près du lac, même pour réviser, ça serait plus agréable.

La petite brune aux yeux noisettes releva finalement la tête, l'air de réfléchir, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Mais bon, c'est toi qui vois. Si tu veux passer tes journées enfermée à l'intérieur. Bon week-end, moi je vais m'aérer, lança Cara, l'air déçu.

La Serpentard se leva silencieusement et remit la chaise en place en évitant de lui faire racler bruyamment le sol. Mais à peine eut-elle finit ce geste, que la Gryffondor lui attrapa le poignet pour l'immobiliser.

\- Attends... je... je veux bien que tu m'aides, lâcha-t-elle difficilement sans regarder Cara.

\- Parfait! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Se réjouit-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau.

Elle passa encore une heure et demi dans la bibliothèque, puis les deux brunes sortirent pour rejoindre le lac, bondé d'élèves. Elles restèrent tout l'après-midi au bord du lac, discutant et se mêlant aux autres élèves pour faire connaissance. Elles parlèrent des professeurs, de l'école, du monde magique, des devoirs et des avantages considérables de la magie.

La Gryffondor, Hermione, avait une grande culture et Cara trouvait cela très instructif de discuter avec elle. Elle apprit alors qu'Hermione était une enfant née-moldue et que, comme elle, ne savait rien du monde magique avant l'arrivée de sa lettre en juillet dernier. Cette dernière lui expliqua la raison de l'enthousiasme de sa maison lors de l'appel d'Harry Potter lors de la répartition.

\- Tu ne connais pas l'histoire d'Harry Potter? S'étonna la Gryffondor.

\- Non, répondit Cara, pas gênée le moins du monde.

\- Harry Potter était un bébé lorsque sa famille a été attaqué par Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même.

\- C'est qui « Tu-Sais-Qui »?

\- Mais dans quel monde tu vis?

\- Celui des moldus figures-toi!

\- Il y a plus de dix ans de ça, un sorcier a fait régner la peur sur le monde magique ainsi que sur le monde moldu. Des disparition inexpliquées, des morts subites, des sorciers torturés à en devenir fous. C'était un mage noir très craint qui avait rassemblé ses adeptes, appelés plus communément les «Mangemorts». Ils ont installé une idéologie du monde qui n'incluait que les sangs-purs et à la limite les sangs-mêlés. Les sorciers nés de parents moldus, comme moi, étaient traqués, torturés et tués. Personne n'osait l'appeler par son prénom, de peur de l'attirer à eux.

\- Et comment s'appelle-t-il?

\- Lord Voldemort. Mais, il y a maintenant 11 ans, alors qu'il avait le plein pouvoir, le Lord a disparut. Le soir de sa disparition, il s'est rendu chez la famille Potter pour les tuer de sa main, mais il n'en est jamais revenu. Les parents d'Harry, James et Lily, ont été retrouvés morts dans leur maison. Mais à la surprise générale, il y avait un survivant. Harry. Lorsqu'il a été retrouvé, il été en vie, bien portant, mais avec une cicatrice sur le front qui prouvait qu'il avait lui aussi été attaqué. Et il n'y a qu'un maléfice digne de celui de la mort pour laisser une telle cicatrice. Personne n'a jamais survécu au Lord, et lui, encore nourrisson, à accompli cet exploit. Depuis ce jour, le Lord n'a plus donné aucun signes de vie. La peur qui résidait dans chaque parcelles du monde magique s'est évanouie, ses adeptes sont soit morts, soit enfermés à la prison des sorciers, soit très bien cachés. Grâce à Harry Potter, la peur et la mort qui emplissait les sorciers a disparut. C'est pour ça qu'il est célèbre, pour avoir survécu au plus puissant mage noir.

\- Il est célèbre parce-que ses parents sont morts et lui non. Je ne pense pas qu'il en soit très content. Vous devriez arrêter de le lui rappeler et le laisser un peu tranquille, conclut Cara en voyant le fameux Harry, constamment dérangé par des élèves de toutes les maisons qui venaient lui parler.

\- Il les a à peine connus, je doute qu'il s'en rappelle, tonna une voix près d'elles.

Cara se retourna pour fusiller la personne du regard. Une fille de Serpentard.

\- Ce n'est pas parce-qu'il ne les a pas connus qu'il ne les aime pas! Se sont nos géniteurs, ceux qui s'aimaient au point de donner la vie à une tierce personne issue de leur sang et de leur chair. Ne pas connaître ces personnes c'est comme t'envoyer dans la vie en t'arrachant le mode d'emploi de l'amour. Et je comprends qu'il préfère éviter qu'on lui rappelle constamment qu'il a survécu à une attaque tandis que ses parents en sont morts! S'énerva Cara en se rappelant ses propres sentiments vis-à-vis de ses parents.

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna sans prêter attention à Hermione qui la regardait d'un air désolé. Elle remonta en vitesse au château et alla s'isoler dans un couloir sombre et désert. Elle s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, voyant ses souvenirs, ses songes et ses doutes remonter à la surface.

Ses propres parents étaient morts, inexplicablement. Elle n'en avait aucun souvenirs, mais de penser qu'elle les avait à peine connus, qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenirs d'eux alors qu'ils l'aimaient probablement plus que tout, ça lui serrait le cœur. Et puis, comment savoir s'ils l'aimaient tant que ça? Peut-être qu'ils détestaient cette enfant alors qu'elle, se torturait à essayer de se souvenir. Et personne ne savait comment ils étaient morts, ou même s'ils l'étaient vraiment. Potter lui au moins, avait le mérite de savoir la raison de leur mort, il avait une personne à blâmer pour ça. Mais elle, ne pouvait blâmer rien ni personne. Elle ne pouvait pas évacuer sa colère, sa tristesse et son incompréhension en se vengeant de leur mort puisqu'elle n'en connaissait rien. Elle devait garder tous ces sentiments enfermés en elle.

Des larmes chaudes avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya avec vigueur et inspira profondément pour remettre son masque d'impassibilité. Alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle vit une silhouette à l'embronchement du couloir.

\- Hum... j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à la fille de Serpentard au lac, fit une voix hésitante qu'elle connaissait.

C'était celle d'Harry Potter. Il avança doucement vers elle, et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Je voulais te remercier. Personne n'a jamais pensé que ça pouvait m'être désagréable d'entendre que j'étais le survivant. Ils n'ont jamais pensé à mes parents, qui sont morts dans cette attaque.

\- Je te comprends parce-que mes parents aussi sont morts. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'aimerai entendre dire que je suis une survivante. Ça me blesserai de me savoir vivante alors que mes parents ont péris, alors qu'une centaine d'élèves me le rappellent chaque jours...

\- Comment sont-ils morts?

\- Personne ne le sait. Tu vois, le seul avantage à ce que tu connaisse ton histoire, c'est que tu peux haïr Voldemort de toutes tes forces. Moi je ne peux rien haïr.

Potter ne répondit pas mais posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cara et exerça une légère pression pleine de compassion. Il resta un instant comme ça, puis se releva en lui lançant un sourire et s'en alla. Cara resta assise encore quelques instants, puis prit la même direction que Potter précédemment. Le reste du week-end fut calme. Ayant fait tous ses devoirs le premier jour, elle put profiter convenablement du deuxième.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent sous le même rythme de travail. Cara s'habitua aux termes de magie, commençant à parler comme les autres sorciers. De temps en temps, elle alla voir les équipes jouer au Quidditch pendant leurs entraînements. Ce sport était véritablement dangereux. Envoyer des balles sur les autres pendant que des joueurs de son équipe passent en plein milieu des trajectoires pour pourchasser une minuscule balle dorée ou pour marquer des points, c'était grandement dangereux. Cara n'aurait pas put faire un seul entraînement de ce sport sans finir assommée ou sans assommer elle-même quelqu'un. Les contrôles étaient moins difficiles qu'elle ne le pensait, obtenant toujours de bonnes notes. Elle était l'une des plus fortes en potions et en sortilèges, obtenant à quasiment tous les contrôles un Optimal. Elle avait un peu plus de mal en métamorphose, nécessitant beaucoup de concentration. Mais elle arrivait tout de même a obtenir des Optimal ou Effort Exceptionnel. Dans les autres matières elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, n'allant jamais au-dessous de Acceptable, mais elles ne la passionnait pas grandement.

Le 31 Octobre, un repas fut organisé sur le thème d'Halloween. Les préfets-en-chef organisèrent la décoration de la salle et les animations. Cara trouva ça amusant et un peu comique de la part de sorciers d'organiser une soirée d'Halloween dans un château où l'on étudie la magie avec plein de fantômes et de tableaux parlants. Le dîner était un peu plus riche qu'à l'accoutumée, mais rien ne changea plus que cela et ils allèrent se coucher aussi tôt que d'habitude.

Début Novembre, il y eu le début des matchs de Quidditch. Potter ayant été repéré par le professeur McGonagall, s'est vu attribué le rôle d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de sa maison. Il fit gagner le match à son équipe en avalant presque le vif d'or. Les contrôles de connaissance continuèrent et Cara ne relâcha pas ses efforts pour avoir toujours de bon résultats, cependant, autre chose la préoccupait: Le retour chez les Miller pour les vacances de Noël. Le 18 Décembre, elle devrait repartir avec les moldus jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine. Cara aimait trop Poudlard pour vouloir retourner là-bas. Mais elle le devait. Le jour venu, elle prit donc sur elle pour remballer ses affaires et descendre jusqu'à la gare du Poudlard Express. Elle s'installa dans un compartiment, et fut rejointe par trois autres élèves qui cherchaient individuellement une place. Une fois à King's Cross, elle traversa le mur et rejoignit les Miller.

Eleanor lui souriait de sa bouche pulpeuse et de ses grands yeux bleus roi. Cara remarqua que sa lèvre supérieure était anormalement grosse et que, contrairement à d'habitude, Eleanor portait du rouge à lèvre un peu plus foncé que sa carnation. Ça ne fit qu'un tour dans l'esprit de la petite fille: Eleanor avait la lèvre ouverte. Robert la battait encore. Pourquoi aurait-il arrêté? La petite brune serra la mâchoire et lança un regard noir au petit garçon, à défaut d'avoir le senior sous la main. Ils quittèrent silencieusement la gare et rentrèrent tout aussi silencieusement chez eux.

Cara regarda défiler les lumières à travers la vitre de la fenêtre arrière, songeant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester à Poudlard au lieu de s'infliger de nouvelles engueulades avec Robert et Jon. Une fois arrivée dans la petite maison résidentielle, Robert s'énerva une fois de plus contre les dames en leur reprochant de ne pas faire leur travail. Cara haussa un sourcil: Le repas était chaud, la table disposée, la température de la maison assez haute, et il n'était que 19h15. Robert avait évidemment attendu un quart d'heure de trop. Elle se tût et aida Eleanor a mettre les plats sur la table. Ils dînèrent en subissant les railleries de Mr Miller, une fois de plus. À la fin du repas, Cara aida Eleanor à ranger et nettoyer, lorsque Robert l'interpella.

\- Cara, commença-t-il d'un ton brut. C'est quoi cette école?

La petite fille se retourna vers le grand homme brun et jaugea son regard déjà fixé sur le sujet. Elle essaya de trouver une bonne explication sans rien laisser paraître.

\- J'ai appris que mes parents avaient fait les démarches dès ma naissance pour que je dispose d'une place dans ce collège. C'est celui où ils ont étudié et voulaient absolument que j'y aille, expliqua-t-elle, contournant légèrement la question.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, rugit-il en avançant d'un pas.

Cara recula d'un pas, réfléchissant toujours à vive allure.

\- Un collège privé spécialisé, tenta-t-elle.

\- Spécialisé dans quoi? S'étonna le grand homme, un peu décontenancé.

\- Dans... Pour... les... les enfants sur... les enfants surdoués, bredouilla-t-elle en évitant le regard de l'homme.

 _\- Les enfants surdoués_? Répéta-t-il l'air ahuri. Et en quoi es-tu douée? Siffla-t-il en la toisant.

\- Ils nous ont dit de ne pas vous le montrer, c'est interdit par le règlement.

Elle leva enfin les yeux et contempla le regard de l'homme noircir à vue d'œil. Elle monta dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, alla se débarbouiller à la salle de bain, puis se glissa sous ses draps froids. Elle se roula en boule et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil pèse sur ses paupières et l'emporte loin de cette maison.

Ses vacances furent longues et ennuyantes, Cara fut plus que réjouie de retourner à l'école. Sa valise fut prête en un coup de vent et elle ne s'attarda pas sur les embrassades affectueuses, préférant rejoindre au plus vite un compartiment. Le trajet s'effectua en silence, silence durant lequel elle s'assoupit, réveillée seulement par un élève qui ouvrit son compartiment à l'arrivée à la gare.

Les quelques mois restant s'écoulèrent rapidement, sous le même rythme, perturbé seulement par une histoire de pierre vers la fin d'année. Harry avait défait tous les sortilèges des profs pour affronter Lord Voldemort et réduire en cendres le prof de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. L'objet recherché par Voldemort avait donc été déplacé et de nouveau mit en sécurité loin des mains baladeuses.

Les Gryffondor avaient remporté et le Trophée des Quatre Maisons, et la Coupe de Quidditch. Les Serpentards furent encore plus amer que d'habitude, râlant tout bas. Cara n'avait jamais vu le professeur Rogue aussi renfrogné, ce qui était plaisant à voir, même hilarant! Une petite soirée fut organisée lors du dernier repas. Ils se couchèrent assez tard, et le réveil fut difficile le lendemain matin pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express.

x

x

 **Bonjour, voilà le nouveau chapitre de Bloodlust. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Oui je passe rapidement dessus car c'est juste une mise en place des personnages, leurs personnalités et leurs relations, donc il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre quand même, en espérant vous avoir plu :). Sur ce, bon weekend et à bientôt pour la suite! C.**


	5. II - La Chambre des Secrets

L'été chez les Miller fut pire que les années précédentes. Robert n'ayant pas apprécié les mensonges et les complots de Cara, il s'acharna sur elle durant les deux mois et demi de vacances. Dès qu'elle fut de retour de Poudlard, Mr Miller la força à faire toutes sortes de tâches plus ou moins ingrates tout au long de la journée, puis, le soir venu, lui criait dessus pour décompresser sa journée. Ensuite, début juillet elle se résolut à sortir toute la journée pour éviter de subir de nouvelles obligations ménagères. Robert ne la voyait qu'au repas du soir, et en profitait pour l'accabler davantage de ses vociférations incessantes. Fin juillet elle reçu son enveloppe de Poudlard. Cette année était beaucoup moins chargée en fournitures. Elle n'avait que les livres et quelques ingrédients de potions à acheter. Le billet de train était placé dans l'enveloppe.

À partir du mois d'Août, Robert adopta une nouvelle stratégie: fermer la maison à clef pour que Cara ne puisse pas sortir. Il en avait donné un double à Jon et bien sûr, Eleanor avait elle aussi un jeu de clé. La première semaine fut donc une nouvelle fois un calvaire pour la petite fille. Elle devait passer son temps à récurer chaque parcelles du carrelage. Ensuite, elle décida de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de ne pas en sortir si ce n'est lorsque Robert était parti. Elle manquait la moitié des repas et ne se douchait qu'une fois dans la journée lorsqu'elle avait de la chance. Pour patienter, elle révisait ses cours de l'année précédente, apprenant encore et encore ses leçons qu'elle commençait à connaître sur le bout des doigts. Le 1er Septembre à l'aube, elle était de nouveau sur le qui-vive, attendant qu'un professeur se manifeste.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de tomber de fatigue, n'ayant pas dormit de la nuit, un petit bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se leva d'un bond et fit glisser sa fenêtre. Le professeur Remus Lupin s'y glissa une nouvelle fois.

\- Bonjour Cara, fit-il tout bas pour éviter de réveiller qui que se soit.

\- Bonjour Mr Lupin, répondit-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Mes bagages sont déjà prêts, et la lettre pour les Miller est sur la table de la cuisine.

Remus esquissa un sourire amusé puis tendit son coude à la petite fille. Ils transplanèrent. Cara se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans cette rue sombre et un peu sinistre du Chemin de Traverse. Elle savait déjà ce qu'ils devaient faire, alors elle avança vers Gringott's sans attendre Lupin. Elle tendit sa clé au petit homme, un gobelin, puis le suivit jusqu'à la machine pour s'y installer un peu plus aisément que l'année précédente. Une fois l'argent sortit du coffre, ils allèrent chez Fleury et Bott pour prendre ses livres et virent qu'il y avait un rassemblement important chez le libraire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Cara en regardant la foule s'entasser à l'intérieur de la boutique.

\- Je crois qu'il y a ce célèbre Gilderoy Lockhart, soupira Lupin en voyant une affiche publicitaire collée sur la vitrine.

\- Qui c'est? Sursauta la petite, un peu excitée de rencontrer un sorcier célèbre.

\- Un sorcier qui prétend avoir exercé beaucoup de sortilèges puissants.

Cara leva les yeux vers le visage pâle du professeur, et esquissa un sourire amusé. Remus paraissait las et dépité.

\- Vous ne l'aimez pas, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je le soupçonne de mentir. Il passe son temps à sourire et à signer des autographes. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il a trouvé le temps de vaincre tous ces sorciers et monstres, d'écrire des livres dessus, et de s'exercer aux sortilèges.

\- Vous pensez qu'il ment? Mais c'est pourtant simple de vérifier ses dires, non?

\- Le problème c'est que ses livres sont fourrés de détails, alors on ne peut que le croire. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer lui, entrain de vaincre tous ces monstres. C'est tout.

\- Peu importe. En attendant, j'aimerai bien aller acheter mes livres sans devoir me frayer un passage entre six femmes agglutinées, s'impatienta la petite fille en enfonçant son coude dans les côtes d'une femme qui lui bloquait le passage depuis plus d'une minute.

Alors qu'elle cherchait ses livres à travers la boutique, une voix masculine s'éleva, couvrant tant bien que mal les gloussements des femmes. Cara ne l'écouta même pas, trop exaspérée par les réactions pour s'y intéresser. Elle continua donc de chercher ses bouquins, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers la foule compacte. Elle tendit sa main pour prendre un livre de potions, lorsqu'un mot l'interpella.

\- Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter? S'exclama la voix masculine.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent à travers la boutique. Harry avait encore les projecteurs braqués sur lui. Cara attrapa finalement le livre et se détourna pour trouver un chemin menant jusqu'à la caisse. Elle entendait ce Lockhart offrir à Harry la collection complète de ses livres et le bruit d'un appareil photo interrompit brièvement le flux incessant de son baratin. Elle réussi enfin à rejoindre la caisse, lorsqu'une voix traînante et méprisante se fit entendre non loin de là.

\- Ça a dû te faire plaisir, Potter? Le _célèbre_ Harry Potter, il ne peut même pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux.

Drago Malefoy et son éternel dégoût pour Harry Potter. Cara se doutait qu'Harry ne risquait rien dans un endroit aussi bondé de sorciers. Elle paya ses livres puis Remus l'amena jusqu'à la sortie, jouant des coudes pour éviter d'être séparés. Avant de retourner dans la rue, Cara eut le temps d'apercevoir le Serpentard au pied d'un escalier, accompagné d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard tout aussi hautain. Sûrement son père. Elle vit une tignasse noire, quelques têtes rousses et une longue touffe bouclée devant les deux Malefoy.

Une fois dans la rue, elle s'empressa d'aller acheter quelques ingrédients nécessaires au cours de potion, puis Remus l'accompagna jusqu'à King's Cross. Elle traversa prudemment le mur, remercia longuement et aimablement Lupin, puis se précipita dans le Poudlard Express. Elle fut rejointe par Hermione, Parvati et Lavande. Elles racontèrent leur été avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, comparé à la petite Serpentard qui mentit sur ses vacances, puis Parvati et Lavande se mirent à parler de leur cheveux. Cara et Hermione se désintéressèrent de la discussion et attaquèrent ensemble le sujet des cours.

Une fois le train à quai, elles se séparèrent, presque inconsciemment. Cara attaqua le chemin seule, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle monta dans une diligence presque pleine et ne prêta pas une attention particulière à ses compagnons de voyage. Ils remontèrent au château puis s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives. Ils allaient assister à la répartition des premières années. La rumeur des discutions battait son plein, lorsque McGonagall rentra pour prévenir de l'arrivée des premières années. Elle ressortit et quelques minutes après, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur une cinquantaine de nouvelles têtes émerveillées. Le choixpeau exécuta sa chanson, différente cette année, puis tous les élèves furent répartis dans les maisons. Après cela, Dumbledore leur souhaita la bienvenue et ouvrit le banquet. Une multitude de plats alléchants surgirent sur les tables, et le bruit des couverts commença déjà à tinter à travers la salle. Cara remarqua que le professeur Rogue n'était pas à sa place habituelle, d'ailleurs il n'était pas là du tout. Sa chaise était vide. Elle parcourut les sièges des professeurs du regard pour voir s'il s'était levé, mais elle ne le vit pas. Ce qu'elle vit en revanche, c'est un type aux cheveux dorés et au sourire permanent assit à la table.

Cara faillit éclater de rire en le voyant. C'était Gilderoy Lockhart.

Elle se souvenait l'avoir vu sur une affiche publicitaire le matin-même. Elle pensa à Remus. Elle lui enverrait un hibou le lendemain matin pour rigoler un peu. En attendant, elle termina son repas durant lequel McGonagall se leva brusquement après que Rusard lui ai parlé à l'oreille. Rogue ne daigna honorer les élèves et autres professeurs de sa présence que lorsque Dumbledore s'était lui-même levé pour faire son discours de fin de repas. Il les pria d'aller se coucher, puis se retourna.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent et allèrent dans leur dortoir.

Cara retrouva les grands lits moelleux et chauds de Poudlard. Elle rejoignit son lit attitré et commença à se déshabiller. Elle entendit Pansy et Millicent parler de leurs vacances. La première les avait passé au soleil, et la deuxième à la montagne. Pansy était en effet toute bronzée et ses cheveux s'étaient légèrement éclaircis, même si ça ne se distinguait pas vraiment avec leur couleur noire. Millicent quant à elle semblait avoir perdu quelques kilos pendant l'été. Sûrement dû à la marche et au manque de sucreries. Cara ôta sa chemise et descendit sa jupe, lorsque Pansy poussa une exclamation qui fit sursauter la petite brune.

\- Mais par Merlin, Cara tu as maigri! S'écria la fille au cheveux noirs en écarquillant ses yeux foncés.

\- Elle a raison, tu as la peau sur les os, reprit Millicent en regardant la brune des pieds à la tête.

\- Je sais... , congédia timidement la brune.

\- Mais tu ne manges pas chez tes moldus? S'étonna bruyamment Pansy, le regard mauvais.

\- Si, enfin, j'essayais de les éviter, alors c'était un peu compliqué de manger sans tomber sur eux... , expliqua faiblement la petite fille qui tentait de s'habiller malgré ses légers tremblements.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais les éviter? Demanda sans gêne Millicent.

\- Le mari se doute que je lui ai menti à propos de l'école où je suis, alors il n'est plus très aimable avec moi, lâcha-t-elle en enfilant rapidement une chemise de nuit.

\- Il te bat? S'écria de nouveau Pansy en la dévisageant pour déceler des bleus ou contusions sur la peau de la petite fille.

\- Non! Enfin, pas vraiment. Je lui échappe avant qu'il ne m'attrape.

\- Moi je ne me laisserais pas faire par des moldus. Ça serait plutôt le contraire, ils auraient peur de moi, lança fièrement Pansy en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Cara.

\- Pansy je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, surtout sur des moldus, répliqua sèchement la brune.

Parkinson ne répondit pas et reprit sa conversation avec Millicent, ignorant la petite fille brune qui commençait à devenir rouge de colère. Cara fusilla Pansy du regard puis se glissa sous ses couvertures pour éviter d'envenimer les choses. Le lendemain matin, elle se leva avant les autres filles du dortoir, et alla à la salle de bain pour se doucher. Une fois propre, elle s'habilla puis brossa délicatement ses longs cheveux ondulés avant de les sécher. Elle appliqua de la crème hydratante sur son visage, ses jambes et ses bras, puis rassembla quelques mèches de cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne pour dégager son visage. Elle descendit déjeuner et reçu son emploi du temps en même temps que le journal de la _Gazette_.

En couverture, il y avait une image d'une voiture volante. Le titre indiquait que plusieurs moldus l'avait vue décoller dans les airs avant de disparaître. Elle feuilleta les pages et alla voir l'article. Cara ne put s'empêcher de rire en lisant qu'il s'agissait de la voiture d'Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron, et que c'était son plus jeune fils lui-même qui s'était servit de l'automobile en compagnie d'Harry Potter pour aller jusqu'à Poudlard. Décidément, Potter ne pouvait qu'attirer les regards sur lui. Cara était en plein fou rire lorsque Drago Malefoy s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire comme ça Dauclaire? Lança-t-il, mi-curieux mi-méprisant.

Elle lui tendit l'article qui le renfrogna au début puis un sourire amusé se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Si ça pouvait permettre de faire perdre son boulot à ce sale bon à rien de Weasley! Cracha-t-il en rendant le journal à Cara.

La petite brune perdit son sourire, toisant le blond l'air décontenancé.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Malefoy? Demanda Cara, réellement curieuse.

 _\- Pourquoi_? reprit brutalement le garçon. Parce-que les Weasley sont des traîtres à leur sang passionnés par les moldus qui plus est! Les gens comme ça ne devraient pas pratiquer la magie, ils ne devraient même pas exister! Répliqua le blond, le regard venimeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Chacun est comme il est, et chacun a ses propres intérêts. Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange à ce que les Weasley s'intéressent aux moldus.

Drago se tourna vers elle et la fixa de ses yeux aciers glaciaux.

\- Les moldus ne sont rien à côté de nous. Ils sont encore moins capables que les elfes de maison. Alors que des sangs-purs comme les Weasley puissent développer un quelconque intérêt pour des êtres comme les moldus, c'est répugnant et déshonorant pour toute notre race.

Cara n'avait jamais vu personne avec un tel degré de dégoût en lui. Malefoy la fixa encore quelques instants avant de se retourner vers son petit-déjeuner, clôturant la discussion. Elle finit son petit-déjeuner puis se leva en direction de son premier cours: Défense contre les forces du mal. L'année précédente, c'était le professeur Quirell qui occupait ce poste, mais il s'est avéré qu'il logeait Voldemort à l'arrière de son crâne et qu'en essayant de dérober la pierre philosophale, il avait finit en cendres. Alors Cara se demandait bien qui pourrait être l'inconscient qui avait accepté le poste cette année-ci.

Elle attendit devant la salle que ça soit l'heure, puis s'installa à une table double. Un garçon de Poufsouffle s'installa à côté d'elle. Zacharias Smith. Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte d'entrée se referma et celle de l'autre côté de la classe s'ouvrit. Les élèves regardèrent droit devant eux pour observer le nouveau professeur arriver: Gilderoy Lockhart. Cara s'affaissa sur elle-même et pensa qu'elle avait oublié d'envoyer un hibou à Remus. Tant pis, elle lui enverrait plus tard, au moins, elle pourrait lui raconter le premier cours du célèbre sorcier.

\- Bonjour! Lança l'homme aux cheveux d'or avec un sourire éclatant.

Quelques gloussements de filles lui répondirent.

\- Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal: moi-même, continua-t-il sans perdre un millimètre de son large sourire.

Il continua son éloge à lui-même avant de commencer à présenter son cours. Cara avait perdu le fil de ses paroles après s'être désintéressée de ses propres flatteries, et n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait raconté Lockhart sur son cours. Elle le vit juste soulever un drap pour montrer aux élèves une cage remplie de petites bestioles bleues ailées et agitées.

\- Des lutins de Cornouailles, énonça fièrement l'homme aux cheveux d'or.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse avec ces lutins? Lança amèrement Malefoy.

\- Je vais les libérez, et vous les remettrez dans la cage, dit-il simplement en lui lançant un de ses sourires éclatants.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils. Lockhart ne leur laissa pas le temps de se préparer et ouvrit la cage. Les lutins sortirent précipitamment en se ruant sur tous les objets qu'ils avaient à portée de main. Les élèves au premier rang se levèrent pour s'éloigner des lutins, mais apparemment, le seul moyen de s'en sortir était de fuir. Les lutins avaient déjà envahi la pièce à la recherche de bêtises à faire. Une élève était suspendu dans les airs, tirée par les cheveux par quelques lutins. Des livres étaient lancés à travers la pièce, heurtant parfois la tête d'un élève. La plupart des élèves s'étaient cachés sous leur bureau où étaient sortis de la pièce. Lockhart avait dégainé sa baguette et tentait de lancer des sortilèges, sans résultats. Cara était accroupie contre le bureau derrière elle, et cherchait sa baguette dans son sac. Un bruit au-dessus de sa tête attira son attention, et elle vit l'énorme lustre, dévissé par les lutins, se balancer dangereusement. Elle attrapa son sac, le retourna et le vida par terre puis attrapa sa baguette qui roulait sur le sol avant de se jeter au milieu de la rangée pour échapper au lustre qui s'écrasa quelques secondes après au sol. Elle se releva et vit que deux lutins avaient attrapé sa jupe pour la soulever. Paniquée, elle attrapa un gros livre et l'abattit sur la tête de chacun des lutins avant de sortir en courant de la pièce.

Ce premier cour avec Lockhart était un pur échec de sa part. N'ayant pas cour avant un bon moment vu que celui-ci avait à peine commencé qu'il s'était achevé, elle monta à la volière et se décida à écrire une lettre à Remus.

 _Mr Lupin,_

 _Même si cela ne fait qu'un jour que nous nous sommes quittés, j'ai déjà une nouvelle qui vous fera sourire d'amusement, ou de désarroi, à vous de voir._

 _Hier soir au repas, j'ai remarqué que votre sorcier favori était attablé avec les autres professeurs. Et ce matin, j'ai eu la bonne surprise de découvrir mon nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal: Gilderoy Lockhart lui-même. Imaginez mon enthousiasme._

 _Je viens juste de sortir de son cour. Je crois qu'il a établi un record qu'aucun professeur n'aurait jamais atteint à Poudlard. Son cour a duré 20 minutes au total en comprenant 10 minutes d'éloges envers lui-même. Le malin nous a présenté des lutins de Cornouailles en nous priant de remettre ces sales bestioles dans leur cage. Lui-même a échoué a lancer des sortilèges sur ces saletés. Preuve de sa maîtrise en matière de sortilèges qui lui a valut sa célébrité je suppose. /clin d'œil._

 _J'espère tout de même qu'il réussira à nous faire un cour convenable cette année. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas postulé au lieu de laisser un incompétent tel que lui nous faire un cour que lui-même n'est pas foutu de gérer?_

 _J'attends votre réponse avec impatience Lupin, à bientôt._

 _Cara D._

Sa journée se passa mieux que le premier cour. En remontant dans sa chambre le soir, elle eut la surprise de voir les autres filles de son dortoir la dévisager. Elle n'y fit guère attention et se glissa dans son pyjama, préférant ne pas accorder d'importance aux ragots et aux rumeurs. Le lendemain matin fut la même chose. Elle se doucha, se passa de la crème, se brossa et sécha les cheveux, s'habilla et se coiffa d'une tresse sur le côté avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Cette fois-ci les regards furent plus insistants. Malefoy et ses sbires s'assirent une nouvelle fois à côté d'elle. Le blond lui lança des regards amusés. Cara se dépêcha de finir son petit-déjeuner, quitte à le raccourcir, ne souhaitant pas entendre l'intervention de Malefoy de peur de perdre son sang-froid et d'envenimer les choses. Alors qu'elle attrapait la lanière de son sac en même temps qu'elle enjambait le banc, Malefoy ricana.

\- Tu essais de m'éviter aussi Dauclaire? Lança le blond en attendant sa réplique avec impatience.

Cara s'arrêta, ne pouvant pas lui laisser le dernier mot. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Drago.

\- Si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de toi Malefoy, tu te méprends, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

Le sourire du petit blond avait disparu. La mine satisfaite, Cara s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Drago ne cessa de lui lancer des regards noirs de la journée, la rendant encore plus heureuse de sa réplique. Les regards furent de moins en moins insistants au fur et à mesure que la rumeur de son caractère se répandait. En allant aux toilettes, Cara entendit parfaitement ce qu'il se disait sur elle.

\- J'ai entendu une fille de Serpentard dire qu'on voyait ses côtes et qu'elle était squelettique, commença une première voix.

\- Moi on m'a dit qu'elle vivait avec des moldus et qu'ils la battaient parce-qu'ils avaient honte qu'elle soit différente. Se faire battre par des _moldus_! Poursuivit une seconde.

\- Pourtant on ne dirait pas vu comme elle a répondu à Drago Malefoy, continua une troisième. Quand on sait qui est son père...

\- Peut-être que justement elle ne sait pas qui il est, éluda la seconde voix.

\- Eh bien elle a intérêt à faire attention si elle ne veut pas avoir de gros problèmes, conclut la troisième voix.

\- Ou peut-être qu'elle le sait mais qu'elle n'a pas peur de sa famille, proposa la première.

\- Dans ce cas ou bien elle est folle, ou bien elle est très courageuse, lança la troisième.

\- Je t'aurai dit courageuse, mais ce n'est pas du courage que de faire preuve d'impertinence face à un Malefoy, c'est de l'inconscience, répliqua la seconde.

Cara sortit à ce moment-là, mettant un terme à leur conversation. Les trois filles lui jetèrent des regards à la fois surpris et désapprobateurs. Le soir, presque plus personne ne la dévisageait.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les entraînements de Quidditch avaient repris. À la grande surprise de Cara, Drago Malefoy avait été accepté dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Comme à son habitude, elle alla assister aux entraînements pour se divertir ou pour sortir un peu de la bibliothèque pour réviser. Elle remarqua que l'équipe des Serpentards avaient tous un même nouveau balai. Au fur et à mesure des heures d'observations, elle remarqua aussi que Drago Malefoy n'était pas aussi bon attrapeur que le précédent. Pourquoi l'avoir engagé lui? Puis Cara se souvint qu'Harry Potter, l'ennemi juré du Serpentard était lui aussi attrapeur. Voilà l'explication du pourquoi du comment. Malefoy voulait humilier une fois fois de plus Potter alors il a voulut jouer face à lui au Quidditch, et son père a dû intervenir en offrant des balais neufs pour soudoyer le capitaine. Mais bon, quelle importance? Potter était bien meilleur attrapeur que lui de toute manière.

Les deux premiers mois passèrent rapidement, entre les cours, les révisions, les entraînements de Quidditch. Et puis, durant Octobre, il y eu un événement pour le moins inattendu. La chatte de Rusard était accrochée par la queue au mur du quatrième étage, pétrifiée. Pour couronner le tout, un message avait été écrit avec du sang sur le mur:

« _La chambre des secrets a été rouverte. Prenez garde, ennemis de l'héritier._ »

Début Novembre, les premiers matchs commencèrent. Bien sûr, lorsque Serpentard et Gryffondor s'affrontèrent, ce furent les lions qui gagnèrent. Mauvais joueurs, les batteurs de Serpentard envoyèrent le Souafle sur Potter qui se brisa l'avant-bras. Lockhart, en bon comédien, s'est proposé pour régler ça d'un coup de baguette. Le malheureux s'est fourvoyé et a fait disparaître l'os de Potter au lieu de le guérir. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui secouait l'école. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'était la chambre des secrets, et bien sûr, qui était l'héritier. Cara fit quelques recherches à la bibliothèque mais il n'y avait pas grand chose. Elle apprit juste que la chambre avait été ouverte par un élève de l'école cinquante ans auparavant, et qu'il avait lâché un monstre sur d'autres élèves. Une élève avait été tuée. L'école avait été fouillée, mais rien n'avait jamais été trouvé.

Les professeurs paraissaient très inquiets, ce qui alerta Cara. Si eux-même prenaient ça au sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait de se passer? Les cours continuèrent tout de même, malgré que la peur se lise de plus en plus chaque jours sur leurs visages. Au cours du mois il y eu d'autres pétrifications. Un élève et un fantôme. Les seuls que ça ne semblait pas inquiéter étaient les Serpentards. Ça semblait les amuser, les ravir. Et tout particulièrement un blond aux yeux gris, ce qui énerva Cara au plus haut point.

Pour les vacances de Noël elle resta à Poudlard, préférant éviter de subir le même cauchemars que cet été. L'école était bien vide pendant les vacances. Même si elle était davantage chaleureuse avec ses innombrables sapins illuminés, ses cheminées réchauffantes, ses décorations festives et la vue imprenable qu'elle offrait sur un paysage blanc à perte de vue. Lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait, Cara faisait le tour du château, allant de la tour d'astronomie aux cachots en passant par tous les étages. Elle s'arrêtait pour discuter avec d'autres élèves ou tout simplement souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes aux professeurs présents. Un matin, un grand duc vint lui apporter une lettre durant son petit-déjeuner. Elle offrit un petit bout de son pain de mie au rapace après avoir détaché l'enveloppe. Une fois le volatile repartit, elle décala son assiette sur le côté et déroula la lettre. C'était de Remus. Il lui avait précédemment répondu, mais là, c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative d'écrire.

x

 _Chère Cara,_

 _J'ai appris beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps à propos de Poudlard. J'aurai aimé que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passe à l'école. C'est très important._

 _Malgré le danger qui rôde, j'espère que les cours se passent bien et que tu passes de bonnes vacances de Noël._

 _Je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes, en espérant une réponse rapide._

 _Remus Lupin_

 _x_

Elle replia la lettre et termina son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller s'installer confortablement à la bibliothèque, près de la fenêtre, pour écrire sa réponse. Elle rassembla tout ce dont elle se souvenait et mit cela en page de façon à ne pas pointer un doigt accusateur sur qui que se soit, mais en relatant juste ses observations. Remus était un homme intelligent, s'il devait porter des soupçons sur quelqu'un, il trouverait très facilement des indices révélateurs. Cara écrivit pendant plusieurs minutes. Presque vingts à vrai dire. Concentrée à se rappeler tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les derniers mois, et tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé, ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses recherches, ce qu'elle avait remarqué, elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait mit autant de temps à écrire une simple lettre. Une fois terminé, elle relut sa lettre en essayant de se mettre à la place de Remus, pour voir s'il comprendrait ses allusions.

x

 _Monsieur Lupin,_

 _Je suis heureuse d'avoir de vos nouvelles. En temps normal je vous aurais demandé de plus amples informations quant à votre santé, mais je vais devoir raccourcir._

 _Je ne sais pas tout à fait de quoi vous avez entendu parler alors je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais._

 _En Octobre, la chatte d'Argus Rusard a été retrouvée pétrifiée, accrochée à un mur où il y avait inscrit avec du sang «La chambre des secrets a été rouverte. Prenez garde, ennemis de l'héritier»._

 _En Novembre, de nouvelles attaques ont eu lieu (Un élève de Gryffondor et un fantôme). Tout le monde est paniqué, sauf les Serpentards qui semblent s'en amuser. Drago Malefoy ne cesse de répéter que les ennemis de l'héritier sont les sangs-de-bourbes et les traîtres à leur sang. Comment peut-il le savoir...?_

 _D'après mes recherches, la chambre avait été ouverte il y a cinquante ans par un élève qui a lâché un monstre sur plusieurs élèves, dont une est morte. L'école avait été fouillée, mais aucun monstre n'a été trouvé._

 _Le professeur Chourave élève des Mandragores pour soigner les personnes pétrifiées. Mais je pense que tant que la chambre n'a pas été fermée et le monstre tué, ça ne sert à rien de les ramener à la vie s'ils doivent être attaqués à nouveau. Mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel._

 _Sinon, les cours continuent comme si de rien n'était, Lockhart fait toujours des cours catastrophiques, et les vacances sont longues mais reposantes. C'est plaisant Noël à Poudlard._

 _J'espère que vous aussi vous passez de bonnes fêtes, et si ce n'est pas le cas, prenez un peu de temps pour savourer le bonheur qui emplit ces jours festifs._

 _À très bientôt j'espère,_

 _Cara D._

x

Cara plia sa lettre, enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et de son nez, enfila ses gants, puis sortit pour rejoindre la volière. Les flocons de neige tombaient légèrement, s'accrochant au premier obstacle qu'ils rencontraient. Un chemin avait été dégagé par quelqu'un, lui permettant de marcher sans faire des pas de flamant rose. Elle avait enfoui ses mains, et donc la lettre, contre ses flancs, serrant ses bras contre son corps pour se tenir chaud. Elle monta prudemment les marches de pierre menant en haut de la tour, glissant régulièrement à cause du léger verglas qui s'était formé à force des passages intermittents des élèves. Une fois là-bas, elle choisit un hibou au hasard, lui caressa le cou en accrochant la lettre, puis le porta jusqu'à l'une des ouvertures de la volière pour qu'il apporte le courrier à son destinataire. Elle resta là à regarder le rapace s'envoler, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier disparaisse derrière le léger voile blanc.

Remus ne tarda pas à répondre, mais Cara n'eut rien de plus à lui répondre. Le repas de Noël était passé, et la nouvelle année allait bientôt commencer. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles attaques durant tout ce mois-ci, mais les enseignants craignaient bien que ça ne tarde pas à reprendre avec le retour des élèves.

Les cours reprirent et le Quidditch avec. Cara passa un peu moins de temps dans les gradins, trouvant le temps assez peu clément. Elle y préféra la salle commune, quoique un peu trop bruyante. Elle s'organisa un petit emploi du temps pour optimiser ses heures libres et ne pas tout passer en devoirs et révisions. Alors elle put discuter avec les filles de sa maison même si elle les trouvait trop méprisantes, mais aussi avec les filles d'autres maisons comme Granger ou Chang. Ces deux dernières se posaient beaucoup de questions au sujet de la chambre des secrets et de son héritier. Hermione en savait à peu près autant que Cara là-dessus, elle avait probablement dû faire elle aussi quelques petites recherches à la bibliothèque. Elle en discutèrent, échangeant leurs points de vue.

Plus tard, Cara alla assister au match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Poufsouffle. Les lions gagnèrent. Alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, elle vit McGonagall s'approcher de Potter, le visage pâle. Elle lui parler rapidement puis Harry et Ron la suivirent en vitesse. Cara voulut les suivre, n'ayant pas vu Hermione durant le match, mais elle sentit une pression autour de son poignet la retenir. Elle se retourna, surprise, et vit Olivier Dubois, le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, en quatrième année. Elle le fixa, étonnée, ne sachant que dire. Ce dernier sourit, amusé de son étonnement.

\- Désolé de t'interrompre, je voulais juste te parler, dit-il en continuant de sourire.

\- Euh...oui? À propos de quoi?

\- J'ai eu vent que tu assistais souvent aux entraînements des Serpentards, reprit-il franchement. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me dire deux-trois trucs sur les joueurs.

Elle continua de le regarder, prise au dépourvu. Elle prit une inspiration en haussant les sourcils, essayant de réfléchir à ce à quoi elle avait assisté, se demandant si elle pouvait en déduire des choses utiles.

\- Euh...oui, oui je pense, répondit-elle en hochant doucement la tête.

\- Vraiment? S'exclama Dubois, le visage soudain illuminé.

\- Oui, enfin, je ne comprends pas trop les qualités techniques requises des joueurs de Quidditch, mais si tu me fais un rapide résumé je peux t'aider à connaître leurs points faibles et points forts, débita-t-elle en lui souriant à son tour.

\- Euh... eh bien demain par exemple, tu as une heure de libre?

\- Après le repas de midi.

\- Parfait, alors une fois que tu as finis de manger, attends moi devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Normalement j'y serai déjà, mais sinon tu ne m'attendras pas très longtemps, fixa-t-il en agrandissant son sourire.

\- D'accord. Eh bien, à demain alors, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui en souriant.

Elle reprit sa route mais avait perdu de vue McGonagall et les deux Gryffondor. Déçue, elle remonta au château et alla se réchauffer dans la salle commune, près du feu. Lorsqu'elle entra, un énorme brouhaha résonnait dans la petite pièce souterraine, lui créant déjà des maux de tête. Puis elle regarda attentivement ses camarades et vit leurs visages réjouis malgré que Gryffondor vienne encore de gagner. Elle s'approcha de Pansy et écouta discrètement ses paroles.

\- … elle était dans le couloir, allongée dans l'eau du quatrième étage à côté d'une Serdaigle. Si elle ne passait pas autant de temps à la bibliothèque ça ne lui serait pas arrivé!

\- Tu parles! C'est la pire sang-de-bourbe de toute l'école! Moi je suis bien contente que ça soit tombé sur elle! Elle le mérite bien. Dommage qu'elle soit juste pétrifiée et pas morte, ça nous aurait débarrassé de cette Miss je-sais-tout qui gratte tous les points en cours. Répliqua Astoria Greengrass.

Cara retint son souffle. Hermione? Pétrifiée? Cela expliquerait l'expression de McGonagall, son empressement, et le fait qu'elle ai amené Potter et Weasley avec elle. La petite brune n'attendit pas plus de détails pour se détourner et sortir de la salle commune. Elle se mit à courir, montant tous les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage pour entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Elle vit Potter et Weasley assit près d'un lit. Cara s'arrêta. Alors c'était vrai? Hermione avait été attaqué à son tour? Elle rejoignit les deux garçons silencieusement et vit leurs yeux tristes et préoccupés se poser sur elle.

\- Je... je viens d'entendre ça dans ma salle commune. Je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai, expliqua Cara dans un chuchotis entrecoupé d'halètements dû à sa course.

\- Si. Ils l'ont retrouvée dans le couloir du quatrième étage aux côtés d'une fille de Serdaigle. Elle sortait de la bibliothèque, raconta Harry, la voix rauque.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Harry. Et Ron, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le roux bouger.

\- C'est gentil de ta part d'être immédiatement venue la voir.

\- Oh, de toute façon elle ne le saura pas... je... je voulais juste voir si les Serpentards mentaient ou si elle avait bien été attaquée, lâcha-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les deux garçons. Malefoy avait raison, l'héritier s'en prend aux sangs impurs.

Cara se tût soudainement. Malefoy détestait Granger depuis le premier jour, dès que le message fut inscrit, il savait déjà qui serait visé. Il ne le prédisait peut-être pas, peut-être qu'il le savait parce-que c'est lui l'héritier. Cara leva les yeux vers Harry qui semblait avoir suivit son raisonnement, mais aucune illumination ne brillait dans ses yeux contrairement à Cara.

\- Ce n'est pas Malefoy. Il ne sait pas qui c'est. On sait même que son père lui a conseillé de laisser faire l'héritier en se faisant discret, rétorqua Harry sans même que Cara n'ai formulé sa thèse.

Ronald hocha pensivement la tête et Harry replongea son regard vers son amie. Cara affaissa ses épaules, découragée.

\- Mais qui ça peut bien être alors? Questionna-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

\- Aucune idée, j'étais persuadé que c'était Malefoy.

Soudain une autre idée la frappa.

\- Mais, Harry? Tu parles Fourchelangue, qui était un don de Salazar Serpentard. Le serpent a voulut attaqué Justin alors que lui aussi est un né-moldu, peut-être que le monstre est aussi un serpent vu qu'il s'attaque aux sangs impurs? Ce qui veut dire que l'héritier qui contrôle le serpent est un fourchelangue.

\- Je ne suis pas... commença-t-il à s'énerver.

\- Je sais! Tu n'aurais pas attaqué ta propre amie qui plus est! Le coupa Cara, vexée qu'il l'ai interrompue. Ce que je veux dire, ce que personne d'autre que toi ne parles le fourchelangue à l'école non?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, ayant retrouvé son calme.

\- Le Fourchelangue n'est pas très répandu chez les sorciers, fit remarquer Ron. Les seuls autres sorciers qui le parlaient étaient Salazar lui-même et Vous-Savez-Qui, ajouta-t-il.

Cara eut un éclair.

\- Mais tu n'as pas affronté Voldemort l'année dernière? S'empressa-t-elle de rappeler à Harry.

\- Si, mais je ne l'ai pas vaincu, il s'est juste enfuit, répondit mollement le garçon.

\- Mais Harry! Réveille-toi! Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être lui! Que ça pourrait être Voldemort qui tente une fois de plus de revenir! S'exclama la Serpentarde en se redressant brusquement.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on l'aurait vu si Voldemort se trimballait dans les couloirs de Poudlard? Répliqua amèrement le garçon.

\- Potter, quand tu l'as affronté il était obligé de prendre forme sur le crâne d'un autre humain pour vivre, tu crois qu'en un an il aurait retrouvé son propre corps? Mais non, réfléchis! C'est probable qu'il ai prit le corps de quelqu'un d'autre! Peut-être qu'il ne sort même pas de la chambre des secrets.

\- Il a bien fallut qu'il traîne dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour ouvrir cette chambre.

Cara n'eut pas de réponse. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas la tête à réfléchir, ils voulaient juste passer un moment de silence avec leur amie. La petite brune resta silencieusement à observer Hermione, songeant à des solutions, des réponses, sans en formuler aucune pour respecter la tristesse des Gryffondor. Elle partit une demi heure après, voulant les laisser entre eux. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle commune, les discutions s'étaient calmées. Fatiguée, elle monta dans son dortoir. Elle se débarbouilla, enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous ses draps.

Le lendemain matin, toujours la même routine de préparation, puis elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le hibou n'avait pas de lettres pour elle. Cara vit Ron et Harry attablés, l'air complètement vide. Ils ne feignaient même pas l'appétit, regardant les assiettes disposées devant eux sans les voir. Elle eut de la peine pour eux.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, elle se leva et alla rejoindre sa salle de cours. Elle ne fut pas très attentive au cours d'histoire de la magie, endormie par la voix de Binns et plongée dans ses réflexions. Le cour de sortilèges après fut un peu mieux. Une fois le cour terminé, elle se rendit hâtivement dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas, puis une fois finit, se posta devant les portes de la Grande Salle comme convenu avec Dubois. Ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé, mais comme promit, elle n'attendit que quelques minutes avant de le voir débarquer.

\- Ah! Je me demandais si tu viendrais ou si tu avais changé d'avis, lança-t-il honnêtement en posant une main sur l'omoplate de Cara pour l'inciter à le suivre.

\- Pourquoi ça? Tu n'as pas confiance?

\- C'est la couleur de ta robe qui fait ça, plaisanta-t-il en lui envoyant un demi-sourire.

Elle rigola doucement. Il la fit sortir à l'extérieur, et elle le suivit jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Il l'amena dans les vestiaires et ils s'installèrent sur des chaises à côté d'un tableau où Dubois aurait la possibilité de schématiser ses explications.

\- Bon, tu connais les balles et les postes au moins, non? Débuta le garçon en plaçant sa chaise face à celle de Cara.

\- Oui, tout de même.

\- Bien, alors voilà. Commençons par les batteurs. Leur rôle, c'est de protéger leurs équipiers. Ils sont munis de battes pour renvoyer le Cognard vers les adversaires.

\- Étonnement, ça je l'avais deviné.

Dubois esquissa un sourire amusé. Il poursuivit ses explications techniques, la faisant rire à plusieurs reprises.

Elle termina de griffonner sur son parchemin et releva les yeux, attendant qu'il poursuive. Il était entrain de la dévisager, ce qui la fit rougir.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça en fait? Demanda-t-il soudain, réellement curieux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Parce-que Serpentard m'importe peu et les voir gagner ne me procure aucun plaisir sûrement. Je n'ai aucun sentiment de loyauté envers eux, alors si je peux aider le capitaine d'une autre équipe en passant un peu de temps avec lui, je le fais.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ta maison?

\- Ce n'est pas la maison que je n'aime pas, c'est plutôt... l'image que les élèves se font un plaisir d'offrir aux autres qui me dérange. Ils sont hautains, puérils, vils et racistes. Et il n'y a quasiment aucun exception. C'est très regrettable.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour atterrir là-bas, ricana Dubois.

\- Moi non plus. Je crois que le choixpeau voulait savoir ce que ça donnerait quelqu'un comme moi là-bas.

Olivier explosa de rire, moqueur.

\- Venge toi et brûle le! Lui conseilla-t-il à travers deux gloussements.

\- Oh ben oui tiens donc, quelle bonne idée! Je vais m'introduire dans le bureau de Dumbledore et mettre le feu à son vieux chapeau moisi qui fait la répartition des élèves depuis la construction du château. Je n'y avais pas pensé tiens, comme c'est bizarre! Ironisa Cara en prenant une expression d'étonnement.

Olivier ne s'arrêtait plus de rire, devenant plus rouge que l'intérieur de sa robe. Le voyant ainsi, Cara ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui. Après cinq minutes, ils réussirent à se regarder sans pouffer à nouveau de rire et Dubois poursuivit son explication. Cara regarda sa montre pour vérifier, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait cour dans cinq minutes.

\- Par Merlin! Dubois on a cour dans cinq minutes! S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise, renversant son encrier.

Elle l'attrapa et le balança négligemment dans son sac avant de partir en courant aux côtés d'Olivier. Heureusement, elle avait cour de botanique, ce qui lui évitait de grimper tous les escaliers quatre par quatre. Souhaitant bonne chance à Dubois pour le reste de son trajet, elle bifurqua pour rejoindre les serres. Elle arriva pile à l'heure, attirant les regards de ses compagnons de classe qui se demandaient d'où elle arrivait, ainsi coiffée et essoufflée. Madame Chourave commença son cour sans prêter attention à l'arrivée inopinée de Cara.

Au fur et à mesure que le cour passait, Cara se rendit compte que durant une heure passée avec Dubois, elle n'avait plus du tout pensé à Hermione et au problème de la chambre des secrets, une première pour la journée. Elle repensa d'ailleurs à son entrevue avec Olivier, et elle s'était finalement bien amusée. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un demi-sourire en repensant à leurs petits fous rires, ce qui n'échappa pas à Malefoy.

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il te prends Dauclaire? Tu rêves de ton amoureux? Lâcha-t-il narquoisement.

\- Je l'ai vue sortir du château avec Dubois après le repas de midi, lui souffla Pansy en jetant à Cara un regard remplit de sous-entendus.

\- Dubois et toi? S'étonna Malefoy à voix haute. Manque plus que ça soit un sang-de-bourbe et tu frôle la mention Troll Dauclaire! Fricoter avec les Gryffondor, quelle horreur!

Cara fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, mais c'était difficile avec tous ces regards avides tournés vers elle. Drago continuait de bavasser sur elle, alors elle ne put se retenir davantage.

\- Malefoy, si tu savais ce que Dubois et moi faisions réellement, tu n'en rigolerais pas, je peux te l'assurer, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faîtes durant vos petits rendez-vous secrets, ça me dégoûte!

\- Tu remarqueras bien assez vite à quoi ont servis nos petits rendez-vous et tu t'en mordras les doigts.

\- Rien de ce que Dubois et toi faîtes ne peut m'inquiéter, rétorqua-t-il, méprisant.

\- Tu te trompes Drago. Réfléchis un peu, et tu verras que nos petits rendez-vous vont très vite t'intéresser. Seulement, il faudrait que tu sois assez malin pour faire le rapprochement, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup.

Drago se renfrogna et la fusilla du regard.

Elle eu beau faire taire les rumeurs, le lendemain tout le monde était au courant que Dubois et elle se voyaient. Elle alla s'excuser au près du Gryffondor, mais il n'accordait aucune importance à ces ragots. Elle alla voir Hermione encore quelques fois, lui parlant tout bas malgré que la Gryffondor ne puisse l'entendre. Elle observa les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, détaillant joueur par joueur toutes les qualités que Dubois lui avait énoncé. Elle se concentra davantage durant les entraînements pour analyser leurs tactiques, leurs faiblesses afin de les communiquer à Olivier. Ils se virent encore quelques fois, parlant de Quidditch mais aussi d'eux-mêmes. Mais un soir, alors qu'ils parlaient sans se soucier de l'heure, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient loupé le dîner et qu'ils allaient devoir rejoindre discrètement leur maison.

Ils descendirent précipitamment les étages, traversèrent les couloirs, puis s'arrêtèrent en voyant le mur du quatrième étage. Cara ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Une nouvelle inscription était marquée au sang.

« _Son corps reposera à tout jamais dans la chambre des secrets_ »

Ils se cachèrent car ils virent les professeurs regroupés devant le message, discutant.

\- Qui est cet élève? Demanda Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière.

\- Ginny Weasley, répondit Madame McGonagall.

\- Il faut prévenir sa famille, lâcha un autre professeur.

\- Mais que va-t-on faire? S'inquiéta Madame Pomfresh.

\- Si les élèves ne sont plus en sécurité, nous devons les renvoyer chez eux. Je crains que nous soyons obligés de fermer l'école, conclut Madame McGonagall.

Cara se plaqua contre le mur et eut soudain du mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas retourner chez les Miller, vivre comme une moldue pour le reste de sa vie lui serait bien trop ardu. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et se fut Olivier qui dû la tirer de ses réflexions pour éviter qu'ils se fassent attraper par les professeurs. Il attrapa sa main et l'amena avec lui un peu plus loin dans les couloirs. Ils se cachèrent derrière un mur parallèle en attendant que les enseignants retournent dans leur dortoir.

La voyant ainsi choquée, il décida de la raccompagner malgré ses protestations. Une fois devant le mur menant à la salle commune, ils s'arrêtèrent et Dubois se plaça devant elle.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas possible qu'ils ferment l'école, ils vont trouver une solution, j'en suis sûr, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Dubois, ça fait depuis Octobre qu'ils essaient de trouver une solution, ils n'y arriveront pas en une soirée, répliqua-t-elle, peu crédule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Peut-être qu'il leur fallait juste une motivation suffisante.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, la vie des élèves était menacée depuis le début, c'est juste qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'un autre soit enlevé sous leurs yeux. Ils sont incapables de retrouver Ginny Weasley et ne veulent pas que ça arrive à qui que se soit d'autre.

\- D'accord, mais il faut bien qu'ils trouvent la chambre des secrets pour sortir Ginny de là.

Elle le fixa, tentant de voir s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ou s'il voulait juste la rassurer.

\- Olivier, ils n'iront pas la chercher. Pour eux, Ginny est morte. Ils ont déjà fouillés le château entier à plusieurs reprises et n'ont rien trouvé auparavant. Ils ne trouveront rien non plus ce soir.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas abandonner une élève, ils ne feraient pas ça, Dumbledore ne ferait pas ça! Rétorqua Dubois, sur le point de s'énerver contre la brune.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, si tu veux te voiler la face pour garder une image idolâtrique du directeur, à ta guise. Tu verras bien demain qu'ils ne souhaitent rien faire pour sauver la fille Weasley.

Dubois ne lui répondit pas, la fixant de ses yeux marrons, prêt à la brûler vive si elle ajoutait un mot.

\- Je... je crois que tu devrais remonter dans ta tour avant de tomber sur Rogue. Bonne nuit Olivier, dit-elle sans le regarder.

Elle fit un pas vers le mur puis s'arrêta, se retourna et leva les yeux vers le garçon.

\- J'espère que tu as raison Olivier, je l'espère vraiment, lâcha-t-elle finalement, les yeux redevenant humides et rouges.

\- Bonne nuit Cara, répondit-il d'un ton doux avant de s'éloigner.

Elle prononça le mot de passe, entra dans la salle commune et la traversa sans s'arrêter, monta dans son dortoir, se déshabilla, se débarbouilla et se coucha. Elle ne put s'endormir que lorsque le soleil se levait. Elle se réveilla en retard. Son dortoir était vide lorsqu'elle émergea. Elle sursauta en s'en rendant compte et repoussa lourdement ses couvertures, attrapa son uniforme de la veille et l'enfila aussi vite qu'elle put, elle se passa un coup de brosse dans les cheveux puis descendit en courant.

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer, tous les professeurs étaient présents et un silence de plomb régnait. Cara se fit toute petite et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, se créant une place entre deux cinquième année. Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers son pupitre.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, j'ai une annonce à vous passer.

Cara sentit sa gorge se nouer.

\- Cette histoire devait rester secrète, mais comme tout le sait ici, plus c'est secret, plus vite l'école est au courant.

Les élèves rigolèrent. Cara ne comprit pas.

\- Comme vous le savez probablement tous, hier soir une élève a été enlevée par le monstre de la chambre des secrets. Comme vous le savez aussi, un professeur a été assez courageux pour aller la retrouver, malheureusement, il n'est pas ici pour qu'on l'en félicite. C'est ainsi que je vous annonce que l'élève en question est saine et sauve et que le monstre de la chambre des secrets a été tué.

Les Serpentards furent les seuls à ne pas exploser de joie. Cara sentit son cœur repartir. Un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur ses lèvres et elle chercha Dubois du regard. Ce dernier se retourna vers elle en lui lançant un regard de «je te l'avais bien dit» auquel elle répondit en laissant échapper un rire. Le reste de l'année scolaire ne fut plus très long et elle sut que c'était Harry et Ron qui étaient allé chercher Ginny et qu'ils avaient reçu l'aide du phénix de Dumbledore qui leur apporta l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

Le dernier jour, sa valise était prête, elle était habillée et coiffée, mais elle était encore assise sur son lit, le regard rivé sur la pièce sans la voir. Après un quart d'heure ainsi, elle reçu un objet lourd sur l'arrière du crâne qui la fit réagir. Elle se retourna en se frottant la tête et vit Parkinson qui la toisait sévèrement.

\- Bouge toi un peu Dauclaire, tu vas finir par me faire déprimer.

\- Désolé si on ne partage pas tous ta joie de rentrer chez soi.

\- Il y en a seulement pour deux mois.

\- Tu ne sais pas combien ça peut être long deux mois quand tu passes tes journées à récurer le sol et à éviter les membres de ta famille.

\- Eh bien tu as qu'à leur faire peur à tes moldus, peut-être qu'ils te lâcheront!

Cara soupira et attrapa la poignée de sa valise avant de s'éloigner, ne préférant pas répondre. Sur le chemin menant jusqu'à la gare, Dubois la rejoignit.

\- Cara! On dirait que tu vas à l'enterrement de ta meilleure amie, remarqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Oh rien, juste que je préférerai passer mes deux mois d'été seule à Poudlard plutôt que de retourner voir ma famille d'accueil.

\- Navré. Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi cette année.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose.

\- Ça m'a beaucoup aidé tu sais.

\- Ça m'a fait passé le temps. Chacun s'en tire à bon compte.

Dubois la regarda sans comprendre cette soudaine distance. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune et exerça une légère pression durant quelques secondes en continuant de la fixer, puis la laissa seule avec ses pensées. Elle monta dans le train, s'enferma dans un compartiment, ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à King's Cross.

x

x

Salut! Voilà la suite de ma fic HP, c'est toujours de la mise en place, mais on rencontre de nouveaux personnages comme Olivier par exemple ;). Bon eh bien dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci beaucoup pour la visite! **C.**

P.S: Merci à 'megane' qui lit et commente sans que je puisse y répondre directement, donc voilà, merci pour tes commentaires très encourageant! :D


	6. III - Buck

_"Elle monta dans le train, s'enferma dans un compartiment, ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à King's Cross."_

* * *

 **Troisième année: Chapitre Un**

x

Les étés chez les Miller étaient de pis en pis. Robert continuait de la prendre pour une elfe de maison, et Jon s'acharnait plus que jamais sur elle. Cara avait interdit à Eleanor de s'interposer pour éviter que la femme se fasse frapper à sa place. Jon s'intéressait davantage à elle, car cela faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et en un an, Cara avait déjà bien changé. Son visage s'était affiné, sa poitrine s'était développée, son bassin s'était élargi, ses membres s'étaient allongés, et elle avait déjà un visage plus harmonieux, moins enfantin. Cela n'avait pas non plus échappé à Eleanor qui profita de l'absence de son mari pour amener la jeune fille s'acheter de nouveaux sous-vêtements. Elle organisa une journée «entre filles» comme elle l'avait appelé où elle amena Cara faire les magasins, puis elle l'amena chez le coiffeur et chez l'esthéticienne.

Eleanor lui apprit à s'épiler les sourcils selon les trois lignes, et lui confia que pour rester aussi fine elle devrait privilégier les légumes aux pâtes. Elle lui proposa même de l'accompagner durant son jogging le soir au lieu de rester seule à la maison avec Robert et Jon. Cara ne se fit pas prier et l'accompagna le soir même, commençant une routine. Tous les matins, elle se levait à l'aube et allait courir dans les bois à côté de chez elle, humant l'air frais qui amenait les odeurs forestières, écoutant les bruits naturels des habitants de la forêt, appréciant le courant d'air matinal qui rosissait ses joues chaudes. Une odeur spéciale se dégageait d'un certain arbre qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Le pin. Une odeur sucrée et boisée qu'elle humait à pleines narines chaque fois qu'elle la rencontrait.

Ensuite elle faisait le ménage journalier, consistant à nettoyer toutes les surfaces de la maison et à les laver avec de la javel parfumée, Robert détestant l'odeur de la javel, mais exigeant qu'elle soit utilisée. Puis elle se douchait en appliquant minutieusement les conseils de Eleanor. Enfin lorsqu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, elle s'habillait en vitesse, prenait un fruit et un verre de lait, puis prenait soin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la maison pour s'étendre sur l'herbe sauvage d'un champ où elle profitait du soleil jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Parfois elle s'endormait et se réveillait avec un bras brûlant, le soleil à son zénith. Elle traînait dans le village, discutant avec les voisins, proposant son aide ou ses services, et ne rentrait que lorsque la température chutait et que le soleil descendait. En retournant chez elle, elle montait directement récupérer son courrier qui l'attendait patiemment sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Étant donné qu'elle ratait le rapace le matin, _la Gazette du Sorcier_ lui était envoyé en fin d'après-midi. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir un lien avec le monde magique en étant chez les Miller, ça lui donnait la force de ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle vit entre autre que la famille Weasley avait gagné un voyage en Égypte et qu'il y avait une photo d'eux... huit devant une pyramide, heureux.

Un autre article relatait l'histoire d'une moldue gonflée comme une montgolfière qui volait au-dessus d'un petit village en hurlant. Cara ne put retenir un large sourire en lisant ceci. Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire pareil à Jon, calmant ainsi Robert. Elle reçu aussi la lettre de Poudlard avec la liste des fournitures, le billet de train et un message l'informant qu'un professeur l'accompagnerait jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, comme d'habitude.

En Août, Robert et Eleanor prirent une semaine de congé à leur travail pour partir en vacances. Aimant la tranquillité et la chaleur des vacances, Portofino fut la destination des Miller. Ils prirent l'avion puis un taxi pour rejoindre ce petit village pêcheur. En voyant ce magnifique village latin, quelques mots se rappelèrent à Cara:

« _Un petit village qui s'étend comme une demi-lune autour d'un bassin silencieux_ »

Quelques mots de Guy de Maupassant qui illustraient tout à fait la géométrie reposante de cette destination. Entourée d'un parc naturel régional et d'une réserve marine, cette ville regorgeait d'authenticité et respirait la tradition, le bonheur et la joie. Cara fut émerveillée devant tant de beauté au naturel. Cet endroit était comme bloqué dans le passé, dans les clichés italiens, prêt à servir un discours romantique accompagné d'une rose à toute belle demoiselle.

Ils avaient loué une petite villa isolée qui flottait au-dessus de son propre bassin turquoise, soutenue seulement par les roches robustes. L'intérieur était rustique et décoré de luxueux meubles anciens très bien entretenus. Le séjour disposait d'un petit balcon blanc offrant une vue sur le bassin turquoise et la campagne leur faisant face. Cara découvrit sa chambre qui avait elle aussi son propre balcon privé. Tout aussi blanc, il était juste au-dessus de celui du salon et offrait donc une vue plus éloignée au-dessus de la campagne, l'accompagnant d'un panorama de la campagne et de la mer environnante. Cette multitude de couleurs explosait aux yeux flamboyants de Cara qui ne pouvait effacer son sourire émerveillé de ses lèvres gourmandes. Les propriétaires de la maison leur avait préparé le premier repas qu'ils dégustèrent avec envie, surpris par des saveurs aussi exotiques et pétillantes. Ils finirent de s'installer puis décidèrent de visiter les alentours à pied pour finir au village en début de soirée, prenant leur temps pour choisir un restaurant.

La nuit sur Portofino lui allait presque aussi bien que le jour. Les lumières des maisons et des restaurants bordant le bassin en demi-lune ornaient ce dernier d'une teinte orange qui l'habillait d'ombres et de lumières mouvantes au gré des ondulations de l'eau. Quelques bateaux locaux continuaient de rentrer malgré l'heure tardive, ramenant leur butin durement entassé. La rumeur chantante des discutions berçait Cara qui laissait l'air frais provenant du port balayer son visage du temps qu'elle patientait son plat. Même si elle savait que la magie existait et qu'elle était d'un tout autre type, elle aurait volontiers qualifié cet endroit de magique. La chaleur et l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait était tout à fait enivrante.

Durant cette semaine à l'étranger, Cara se détacha autant qu'elle put de Robert et Jon. Elle se rendait seule au village, et prenait en photo les bâtisses colorées, se promenait au bord de l'eau, sur les plages et pouvait s'y allonger des heures durant sans se soucier des Miller. Elle passait la majeure partie de son temps en maillot de bain, acceptant un peu plus son corps davantage féminin. Elle aimait tout particulièrement s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre du village et regarder la vie locale qui l'entourait, humant le parfum des fleurs et de la mer, souriant aux villageois qui passaient et écoutant leurs paroles plus chantées que parlées. Cette langue était faite de courbes et d'octaves que Cara ne serait probablement jamais capable d'imiter. Rien qu'un simple bonjour en italien tonnait d'une joie et d'une séduction dont seuls les latins avaient le secret.

Ce fut un exploit que Jon la laisse tranquille durant une semaine. Mais une fois de retour en Angleterre, les dernières semaines des vacances d'été furent les mêmes qu'au début. Les souvenirs d'Italie étaient toujours présents et un sourire ornait les lèvres de la brune lorsqu'elle y repensait. Durant son voyage en Italie, elle avait loupé son courrier quotidien. Ce ne fut que le lendemain de son retour que Cara eut la nouvelle. Un frisson parcourut son échine, refroidissant tout son corps.

Un prisonnier s'était échappé d'Azkaban: Sirius Black. Ce sorcier avait tué plusieurs moldus en pleine rue et était agité d'un rire à gorge déployée lorsqu'il avait été arrêté. Il était présumé Mangemort. Des témoins l'avaient entendus répéter «Il est à Poudlard» avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. Personne ne savait comment il s'y était prit, mais l'école allait désormais être placée sous la surveillance des Détraqueurs.

Le 31 au soir, Cara s'empressa d'empaqueter ses affaires pour que tout soit prêt lorsque Lupin arriverait. Une fois prête, elle s'assit sur son lit en s'adossant contre son oreiller et patienta en se plongeant dans diverses pensées. Elle dû s'endormir car lorsqu'un bruit provenant de la vitre surgit, Cara sursauta, déboussolée. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre et Lupin descendit au sol.

\- Bonjour Cara. Dit-il aimablement mais chaleureusement.

\- Bonjour Lupin. Répondit-elle en dessinant un large sourire sur ses lèvres pleines.

\- Je vois que tu es prête.

\- Oui!

\- Alors on y va.

Il lui présenta son coude, auquel elle s'accrocha fermement, et ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il lui prit sa valise pour la débarrasser, et la suivit chez Gringott's. Une fois l'argent dans les poches, elle alla s'acheter de nouvelles chemises car ces dernières ne fermaient plus à cause du volume crée par la poitrine de Cara. Ensuite elle alla renouveler son stock d'encre et de parchemin, puis enfin ils allèrent chez Fleury et Bott acheter les ouvrages nécessaires à l'étude de sa troisième année. En patientant dans la file d'attente, Remus se décida à lui révéler une bonne nouvelle.

\- Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, commença-t-il en souriant.

Cara le regarda, se demandant ce que ça pouvait être.

\- Cette année, Dumbledore m'a placé au poste de professeur des Défenses contre les forces du mal, annonça-t-il en attendant la réaction de la jeune fille.

Le visage de la fille mit une seconde avant de s'illuminer. Elle élargit son sourire et dû se retenir de lui sauter au cou. Sa joie ne la quitta pas du reste des courses ni même durant le trajet jusqu'à la gare. Lupin lui monta ses valises dans le train puis s'arrêta.

\- Bon, eh bien je te souhaite un bon trajet. Dit-il poliment.

Cara se retourna vers lui, surprise.

\- Oh mais ne soyez pas gêné, venez dans un compartiment avec moi, il n'en reste pas beaucoup des vides.

\- Non, merci beaucoup Cara, mais je te laisse avec tes amis.

\- Oh, vous savez, je ne fais jamais le trajet avec les mêmes personnes. Je vous assure, ça ne me dérange pas si on partage le même compartiment.

\- Merci Cara, mais je vais m'installer dans un compartiment et je vais rattraper ma nuit, tu devrais faire pareil.

Il avait un sourire désolé sur les lèvres. Cara n'insista pas et le salua d'un signe de la main avant de reprendre sa recherche d'un compartiment libre. Elle avait parcourut la moitié du train sans trouver un seul compartiment libre, jusqu'à ce que Dubois lui fasse signe de venir. Il l'aida à mettre sa valise sur le porte-bagage puis lui laissa galamment la place à côté de la fenêtre. Elle s'installa et regarda les deux autres garçons assit dans le compartiment. Leurs visages lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'aurait sut leur donner de noms.

\- Cara, voici Cédric Diggory, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, et Roger Davies, poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Présenta Dubois en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Les deux garçons la saluèrent d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Elle fit de même en les regardant tour à tour, mais en croisant le regard du garçon face à elle, elle s'attarda. Il avait des cheveux en bataille châtain, un visage ovale aux mâchoires prononcées, de petits yeux clairs, presque gris. Lui aussi la fixait avec un étrange demi-sourire aux lèvres, ne la lâchant pas des yeux avant que Dubois ne présente Cara, les sortant de leur lien visuel.

\- Et voici Cara Dauclaire, espionne infiltrée auprès de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Elle rigola à cette dénomination. Les deux garçons aussi, surpris mais intéressés.

\- Espionne infiltrée? Répéta Roger en regardant Cara avec intérêt.

\- Oui, l'année dernière je lui ai demandé de me donner de précieuses informations sur les joueurs de Serpentard.

\- Quel genre d'informations? Continua le Serdaigle.

\- Leurs qualités techniques, leurs avantages physiques, leurs tactiques, leurs faiblesses, un peu tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à dire.

\- Et elle t'a dit beaucoup de choses? Poursuivit Davies, dubitatif.

\- Assez pour que je base ma stratégie sur ses dires et que l'on gagne, la défendit-il.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'intéresse au Quidditch? Intervint le Poufsouffle d'une voix douce.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et croisa de nouveaux ses iris claires curieuses.

\- Euh... m'intéresser est une expression un peu large. S'amusa-t-elle en abaissant ses yeux, évitant soigneusement le regard hypnotique du Poufsouffle.

\- Oh, tu t'y es assez intéressée pour passer des heures à m'écouter t'en parler. La contredit Dubois, inconscient du jeu de regard entamé par les deux jeunes gens.

Diggory fit tomber le médaillon qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts, se pencha pour le ramasser puis se redressa de nouveau en faisant face à la brune.

Les courants d'airs provoqués par le garçon amenèrent à elle une effluve orientale et sucrée qui embrouillait l'esprit de Cara pour y occuper toute la place. Elle huma à pleines narines cette odeur si attirante et ne remarqua même pas que Cédric s'était de nouveau adressé à elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, moqueur, qu'elle en prit conscience.

\- Euh... pardon?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très réveillée, fit-il remarquer en gardant son sourire moqueur.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. En réalité, je pensais profiter du trajet en train pour rattraper ma nuit.

\- Eh bien, dors.

Elle secoua négativement la tête et replongea ses yeux dans les iris claires du garçon.

\- Je suis sûre que vous avez des choses passionnantes à me dire sur le Quidditch.

\- Dubois oui! S'exclama Roger, retenant un fou rire. Il ne peut pas passer un quart d'heure sans t'en parler!

Ils rigolèrent.

\- C'est faux! En cours j'en parle pas! Protesta le Gryffondor.

\- Si jamais tu en parlais en cours, tu te prendrai une retenue chaque fois que tu prononcerai le mot 'Quidditch'. Éluda Davies, désormais rouge.

\- Ce qui fait que tu passerais plus de temps en retenue qu'en cours. Conclut Diggory en jetant un regard amusé à Dubois.

\- Eh bien moi au moins je prends mon rôle au sérieux! Se défendit Olivier.

\- Tout comme nous! Sauf qu'on a d'autres intérêts que ce sport. Rétorqua Davies, devenant insistant.

\- Je crois tout simplement qu'il aime ce qu'il fait, et je trouve ça très admirable de sa part de s'investir autant dans quelque chose qui est extrascolaire. Intervint Cara pour soutenir son ami.

Les trois garçons tournèrent la tête vers elle, interloqués ou ravis de son ton ferme et sincère. Dubois esquissa un sourire, heureux qu'elle le soutienne. Roger paraissait un peu gêné d'être remit à sa place par une troisième année. Quant à Cédric, il portait un demi-sourire aux lèvres et la regardait d'une façon que Cara n'arrivait pas à saisir. L'intérêt? Le ravissement? La fierté? Elle ne savait pas trop, mais elle se sentit légèrement rougir lorsqu'elle distingua ce regard profond fixé sur son visage. Le thème du Quidditch ne fut plus abordé de tout le trajet et les discutions furent plus basses, plus intimes. Cédric ne cessant de regarder Cara, Roger se tourna vers Dubois pour entamer une discution. Elle eut beau prétendre être plongée dans la contemplation du paysage, elle voyait très bien le reflet de Cédric dans la vitre qui persistait à la fixer avec cet étrange regard. Après plus de cinq minutes à regarder sans le voir le paysage défiler, elle se tourna finalement vers le Poufsouffle et le dévisagea, accentuant le sourire du garçon.

\- Tu m'intrigues. Lâcha finalement le garçon après une minute interminable d'un regard silencieux.

\- Pourquoi donc?

Elle avait adopté le même ton mielleux, le même regard perçant et parla aussi bas que lui, se penchant instinctivement pour décourager toute intervention dans leur conversation. Il fit de même, et leurs mains, relâchées devant leurs genoux, se frôlèrent, comme pour témoigner de leur proximité. Cara frissonna lors de ce contact.

\- Je me demande comment une fille telle que toi peut être à Serpentard.

Elle rit silencieusement, étirant un peu plus ses lèvres et baissa la tête, déçue d'une raison aussi commune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Peut-être que le choixpeau avait toutes les raisons de me mettre dans cette maison. Le défia-t-elle en le fixant du regard.

\- Laisse moi en douter.

\- Oh! Tu peux en douter autant que tu le veux si tu n'as aucune preuves de tes suspicions.

\- Alors laisse moi te prouver que ta place n'est pas à Serpentard. Dit-il encore plus bas, obligeant Cara à fixer les lèvres du garçon pour percevoir nettement ses paroles.

Elle le regarda, dubitative mais intriguée, et attendit qu'il sorte ses arguments.

\- Si tu étais une vraie Serpentarde, tu ne te serais jamais assise dans un compartiment plein de capitaines de Quidditch, et encore moins à côté de Dubois.

Il n'avait pas tord.

\- De plus, tu ne lui aurais, pour rien au monde, donné des informations sur ton équipe.

\- Mais ça c'est la même chose pour les élèves de toutes les maisons. Sauf moi.

Il rigola.

\- Preuve supplémentaire que tu n'aurais jamais dû aller dans cette maison.

\- Les Serpentards ne sont pas loyaux, ils sont malins et arrivistes. Répliqua la brune.

\- Es-tu entrain de me dire, que d'informer tes adversaires des compétences de l'équipe de ta maison peut t'être bénéfique au final? Résuma-t-il avec amusement.

\- Qui sait? Peut-être que le fait qu'ils perdent une fois de plus pourrait les pousser à accepter la candidature d'une fille qui a passé des heures entières à discuter avec les capitaines des autres équipes et plus particulièrement avec celui de Gryffondor.

Elle trouvait les arguments au fur et à mesure, s'étonnant elle-même de ses talents d'improvisation. Sa réplique fit rire Diggory.

\- Je ne te savais pas si intéressée par le Quidditch.

\- Ça peut venir, assura-t-elle. Finalement, peut-être que je vais très bien à Serpentard, non?

Cédric hocha négativement la tête.

\- Tu es peut-être une bonne improvisatrice, mais tu caches mal tes sentiments. Lança-t-il, encore moqueur.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Parce-que remettre subtilement Roger à sa place sans lancer une pique à Dubois n'est pas digne d'une Serpentarde.

Elle rigola, s'avouant vaincue.

\- D'accord! Moi aussi je me demande parfois, même souvent, pourquoi je suis dans cette maison. Mais de toute façon je ne peux rien y changer alors autant s'y faire.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu m'intrigues, expliqua-t-il. Quiconque aurait été envoyé à Serpentard en ayant tes qualités aurait définitivement craqué. Mais toi, tu restes... impassible. Je crois que tu regroupe les qualités des Serpentards mais que tu as laissé tous leurs défauts de côté. C'est ce qui te différencie tant d'eux et qui pourtant te permet de «survivre» comme on pourrait dire.

\- Ça va, je ne subis pas non plus les épreuves d'Hercule! Relativisa Cara.

\- Les épreuves de quoi?

Elle parut surprise mais se rappela que les sorciers ne connaissaient rien aux histoires des moldus.

\- Oh, c'est une mythologie grecque qui parle des épreuves que doit passer un demi-Dieu pour monter sur l'Olympe, le royaume des Dieux Grecs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Dieu?

\- Une divinité inventée par les moldus. Les Dieux sont... les créateurs. Ils ont crée la Terre, les mers et océans, le vent, les arts, la nourriture et les boissons. Tout. Avant, il y a des milliers d'années de là, les moldus avaient pour coutume de prier ces Dieux lorsqu'un malheur les frappait, leur demandant d'être indulgents. Ils leur offrait toutes sortes de choses, de la nourriture, de l'or, des vêtements, pour qu'ils soient satisfaits des offrandes et récompensent les moldus en leur offrant une longue vie heureuse.

\- Ils croyaient que des personnes avaient crée la Terre?

\- Ils en étaient même persuadés. Ils ont fait des édifices en leurs noms, en leur gloires. Ils ont écrits des récits et des Épopées pour relater les aventures de ces divinités imaginaires. Ils les idolâtraient, ne pouvaient se passer d'eux. Ils parlaient même en leurs noms.

\- Je ne pensais pas les moldus aussi stupides. S'étonna Cédric en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils étaient juste crédules parce-qu'ils manquaient de savoir, de connaissance. Ils expliquaient leurs malheurs avec les moyens qu'ils avaient. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore la science, ou très peu, et étaient loin de soupçonner l'existence véritable de la magie. Maintenant ça a changé.

\- J'espère pour eux.

\- Oh Cédric, ne sois pas si fermé d'esprit! J'ai bien dû m'y faire moi à l'existence de la magie! Mais avant, j'aurais été tout aussi crédule si l'on m'avait expliqué qu'un objet que j'avais vu voler sans qu'il n'en soit capable avait été emporté par les neutrons et protons qui auraient inexplicablement été déréglés et auraient provoqué des dysfonctionnements dans les matériaux composant l'objet!

\- Je n'ai pas tout suivis, avoua péniblement le Poufsouffle.

\- Les moldus sont probablement plus informés que les sorciers en ce qui concerne la Terre, ses composantes et son environnement. Il le faut bien pour comprendre les événements qui arrivent. Tout le monde ne peut pas se contenter d'enfourcher un balai et de voler au-dessus des nuages!

\- Je tiens juste à te rappeler que des sorciers ont travaillé dur pour fabriquer les balais. Intervint Roger, qui semblait écouter depuis un moment déjà leur petite conversation.

Cara se rendit compte qu'elle s'était redressée et avait haussé le ton, attirant l'attention des deux autres garçons.

\- Oui, je m'en doute. Mais il faut que vous compreniez que les moldus ne sont pas plus bêtes parce-qu'ils ne pratiquent pas la magie. Je trouve même qu'ils sont plus doués et plus malins que les sorciers pour être aussi débrouillards en étant dépourvus d'aide magique.

\- Et c'est une Serpentarde qui dit ça! S'amusa Roger en souriant.

\- Serpentarde ou non, j'ai passé plus de 13 ans de ma vie avec des moldus dont 11 sans magie. Alors oui, je pense que les moldus sont très doués et malins, plus que ce que je le pensais d'ailleurs.

Les garçons ne répondirent pas, ne souhaitant pas affronter les tirades de la jeune fille. Le silence retomba quelque peu et Cara retourna à sa contemplation du paysage. Elle dût s'endormir durant le trajet, car l'arrêt brutal du train la fit sursauter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que les trois garçons s'étaient tût en sentant la secousse de l'arrêt. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Cédric mais il le lui rendit, tout aussi surprit. Machinalement, il tournèrent tous deux la tête vers la vitre pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose, mais le ciel était sombre et la vitre avait même commencé à geler, créant de la buée.

Soudain il y eut une autre secousse et le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Cara eut alors le souvenir de l'évasion de Sirius Black. Elle retint son souffle et leva les yeux devant elle pour réfléchir à la probabilité que le prisonnier parvienne à monter dans le Poudlard Express. Elles étaient infimes. La porte du compartiment commença elle aussi à geler. À chaque expirations, de la vapeur s'échappait d'entre leurs lèvres. Cara frissonna, se demandant depuis quand il faisait si froid dans le train. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle en gardant les yeux rivés sur la porte du compartiment, redoutant de voir la cause de cet arrêt inopiné. Puis, l'impression de froid s'accentua tandis qu'elle ne ressentait plus que le vide et le froid du chagrin profond qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Une main squelettique avança vers la porte et en tira le verrou, actionnant la poignée. La porte coulissa sur le côté dans un bruit de roulement métallique sonore, et une grande silhouette sombre et vaporeuse s'avança vers le seuil. Une longue cape noire aux contours indéfinis habillait la silhouette dont le sommet était recouvert d'une large capuche sombre. Cara fut absorbée par les ténèbres qui habitaient sous la capuche.

Un visage dépourvu de globes oculaire ou de fentes nasales, mais avec une bouche circulaire plus semblable à celle d'une sangsue que d'un être humain. La silhouette parcourut la pièce d'un geste circulaire de la tête puis ressortit en refermant la porte d'un mouvement souple de ses doigts maigres en état de putréfaction. Une fois la cape vaporeuse entièrement disparue, les quatre jeunes gens se toisèrent en expirant fébrilement, secoués par ce court instant d'appréhension pantoise.

Cinq minutes après, un nouveau bruit de porte se fit entendre, et le train redémarra, rallumant les lumières que Cara n'avaient pas vu s'éteindre. Les joues rosies par la froideur provoquée par les silhouettes, Cara tremblait encore un peu et tentait de se réchauffer en frottant discrètement ses bras. Elle surprit Cédric à l'observer de nouveau alors qu'elle regardait à travers la vitre. Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin.

Une fois arrivés à la gare, Dubois l'aida à descendre sa valise puis ils sortirent tous les quatre sur le quai avant de rejoindre leurs groupes d'amis. Cara entama le chemin sombre et terreux puis grimpa dans une diligence vide. Quelques instants après, elle fut rejointe par d'autres élèves. Trop préoccupée par ses réflexions au sujet de Cédric, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que c'était Malefoy et ses sbires qui étaient montés.

\- Alors Dauclaire, on passe d'un capitaine à trois? Susurra une voix narquoise à son oreille.

Elle se retourna en sursautant, parcourut de frissons dus au souffle chaud du garçon contre sa nuque. Le blond arborait un sourire satisfait en la détaillant du regard. Elle le dévisagea plusieurs instants avant de se souvenir de sa phrase. Au début, elle ne voyait absolument pas quelle était la moquerie dans sa réplique, puis elle se souvint des insinuations de l'année précédente. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa mâchoire se serra.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, il n'y aura pas le quatrième, rétorqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Peu m'importe, ce n'est pas moi le capitaine. C'est plutôt Marcus qui devrait être triste.

\- Je doute que ça l'atteigne beaucoup.

Malefoy étira petit à petit ses lèvres en un sourire amusé. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle en continuant de la regarder, laissant un silence pesant s'installer. Cara détourna la tête pour éviter d'avoir le visage du blond dans son champ de vision. Puis elle sentit un contact tiède sur le haut de sa pommette et se tourna brusquement vers le garçon pour le toiser sévèrement. Il venait de caresser son visage.

\- Comment s'est passé ton été? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé avant de reprendre son habituel ton goguenard. Tes moldus se sont acharnés sur toi, non?

La moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez, elle se sentit se redresser tel un serpent prêt à frapper, mais l'air satisfait de Malefoy la retint. Les lèvres pincées, la gorge tendue, elle fixait le garçon en espérant le faire fondre sur place pour éviter d'avoir à garder son sang-froid une fois de plus. Elle inspira profondément par les narines, se délectant des odeurs forestières qui lui étaient si chères, puis répliqua d'un ton calme.

\- Mon été a été tout aussi doux et plaisant que le tiens Malefoy.

Elle afficha un sourire de défi en plongeant son regard perçant dans les yeux aciers du garçon.

\- Alors il n'y a pas de doutes que tu accepteras avec plaisir que je sois tout aussi doux et plaisant avec toi que l'ont été tes moldus, n'est-ce pas? Répliqua-t-il en penchant son visage vers elle.

Le visage de Malefoy suintait la fierté. Cara se figea et ne répondit pas, préférant tourner la tête vers la forêt sombre et calme. Elle entendit les trois Serpentards ricaner bruyamment. Le reste du trajet se passa sans autres altercations et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa table pour être débarrassée de ces trois singes épouvantables. Le dîner de rentrée se déroula de façon habituelle même si Dumbledore parut plus froid et tendu lors de son discours. Il avertit les élèves en leur précisant gravement de rester éloignés des Détraqueurs qui arpentaient cette année les murs de l'école. Cara devina que les Détraqueurs étaient ces silhouettes vaporeuses qui lui avaient inspirées tant d'appréhension dans le train. Le reste du repas fut tout de même très animé, et ils montèrent vite se coucher. Cara déballa une fois de plus ses affaires pour les organiser de façon fonctionnelle. Elle alla se débarbouiller à la salle de bain, se rinçant le visage, se brossant les dents, se passant de la crème hydratante puis se brossant délicatement les cheveux. Fraîchement nettoyée, elle retourna à son lit où elle entreprit de se déshabiller, retirant chaque vêtements avec une élégance nouvelle. Ensuite elle enfila adroitement son pyjama et se glissa sous ses couvertures lourdes et rassurantes. Elle se pelotonna contre son oreiller, encadrant son corps recroquevillé des superpositions de couches de tissus et ferma les yeux pour tomber dans l'inertie à demi-consciente du sommeil.

Les premières semaines furent platoniques et habituellement désordonnées. Ensuite vinrent les premiers entraînements de Quidditch auxquels Cara se fit un plaisir d'assister, privilégiant celui de Poufsouffle aux autres. Elle dût aussi recommencer toute son analyse des Serpentards vu que l'équipe avait été reconstituée pour recommencer l'année. Elle passa donc la plupart de ses soirées sur le terrain de Quidditch à regarder les joueurs s'entraîner. Elle n'allait qu'à une seule séance des Serpentards pour éviter d'attirer des soupçons sur elle et ses prises de notes incessantes. Elle partait aussi dix minutes après les joueurs pour faire croire à un simple travail scolaire et non pas un intérêt prononcé pour leur entraînement.

Mais elle ne tarda à se faire coincer par Malefoy qui avait eu le déclic de ses propos de l'année précédente. Alors qu'elle remontait au château après leur entraînement, Drago avait surgit de nulle part et l'avait plaquée contre le mur extérieur de la bâtisse, s'approchant si près d'elle qu'elle avait put sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il avait plongé ses yeux gris dans ceux verts de Cara en lui lançant des éclairs.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais Dauclaire, avait-il lâché entre ses dents serrées.

\- Quoi donc? L'avait-elle imprudemment défié.

Un sourire mauvais était apparut sur les lèvres du blond, et d'un geste brusque il avait arraché le sac de la jeune fille en s'éloignant de quelques pas pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Il avait rapidement attrapé le bloc de parchemins où Cara notait ce qu'elle relevait des entraînements des Serpentards et avait laissé tomber le sac à ses pieds. En voyant l'objet qu'il avait volé, Cara s'était lancée sur lui, s'embronchant les pieds dans son sac et s'écrasant à moitié sur le torse du garçon, et avait tenté de lui arracher des mains. Mais d'un coup de baguette, Malefoy avait mit feu aux précieux parchemins de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, toujours accrochée aux épaules du blond, ne put se contrôler cette fois-ci. La rage était montée en elle à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'avait pas put la contenir. Elle s'était mise à frapper le blond de toutes ses forces, les faisant basculer dans l'herbe humide.

À peine une minute après, deux prises solides s'étaient refermées autour de ses bras et les avaient bloqués dans son dos, l'empêchant d'attaquer et de se défendre. Elle avait regardé Malefoy avec une telle rage que peu lui avait importé de savoir qui la retenait. Le garçon, toujours allongé sur le dos, avait les cheveux en bataille, le visage rougit par les coups de la fille, et le regard amusé. Cara avait été fermement éloignée de Malefoy et de nouveau plaquée contre le mur. Son tortionnaire s'était retourné pour aboyer à Malefoy de dégager. Une fois le calme revenu, Cara s'était enfin occupée de savoir qui l'avait aussi aisément contrôlée. Levant les yeux vers la personne qui figurait devant elle, elle fut à la fois étonnée et honteuse. Un visage ovale aux mâchoires marquées, des cheveux châtains en bataille, des yeux clairs énigmatiques. Cédric Diggory tenait toujours fermement le bras de Cara pour l'empêcher de filer Drago Malefoy. Il la regardait d'une façon qu'elle ne savait déchiffrer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut soupiré bruyamment, qu'elle comprit qu'il était en colère.

\- Je suis désolée, s'était-elle alors excusée.

\- Désolée de quoi? D'avoir perdu ton sang-froid face à Malefoy? C'est tout à fait compréhensible, je suis juste déçu que tu t'y sois aussi mal prise pour évacuer ta colère.

Elle était restée sans voix en entendant cela. Il l'avait alors raccompagnée jusqu'aux cachots, la priant de rester éloignée de Drago Malefoy pour la soirée, puis s'était éloigné.

Après ça, elle dû reprendre toutes ses notes et les protéger par divers sortilèges car ce ne fût pas la dernière fois que Malefoy lui tomba dessus. Elle devait partir avant la fin de l'entraînement pour éviter qu'il ne l'attrape chaque fois.

Cette année, Cara fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'Hagrid, le garde-chasse, enseignait les soins aux créatures magiques. Elle entendit Malefoy railler, assit un peu plus loin à la table des Serpentards.

\- Déjà que ce gros balourd m'insupportait en étant loin de moi, mais que là il enseigne! Quand mon père l'apprendra, je peux vous dire que ce bon à rien regrettera vite d'avoir mit ses énormes pieds à Poudlard.

Cara n'écouta pas plus le flot d'insultes déversé par le blond narquois, préférant chercher Diggory des yeux. Ce dernier avait le visage tourné vers un autre garçon de sa maison, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Inconsciemment, Cara laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses propres lèvres, appréciant le bonheur du garçon. Elle l'observa de longues minutes, puis se leva et alla en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lupin était un professeur très compétent qui enseignait des choses très utiles. Elle se faisait un plaisir de rejoindre son cours, lui adressant toujours un large sourire en guise de salut. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours et s'installèrent une file indienne devant un grand placard, comme depuis le début de l'année. Lupin avait eu l'avantageuse idée de les préparer au cas où un Détraqueur les attaquerait. Il avait donc acquis un épouvantard. L'épouvantard en lui-même n'avait pas de forme spéciale, mais devant un élève, il prenait la forme de sa plus grande peur. Pour les repousser, les élèves doivent déclencher des rires.

Cara n'était pas encore passée, elle ne savait donc pas encore quelle forme prendrait l'épouvantard. En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être. Elle avait vu l'épouvantard se transformer en Détraqueur devant Potter, elle s'était dit que peut-être ça serait aussi le cas pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment ressentit de peur face à lui, juste de l'appréhension. Peut-être que ça prendrai la forme de Jon, ou de Robert. Elle avait vu que la peur de Ron Weasley était les araignées, a y réfléchir, Cara se rendit compte que, chassant les araignées depuis petite, elle n'en avait pas plus peur que ça. Ensuite elle se rappela avoir vu la peur d'une fille de Gryffondor, qui était les serpents. Cara remarqua qu'elle n'en était pas non plus effrayée, les trouvant plutôt intéressants. Après avoir vu la peur de tous les Gryffondor, Cara n'eut plus d'autre choix que de se poster devant l'épouvantard en attendant qu'il lui montre sa plus grande peur.

Elle avança devant l'épouvantard qui s'était précédemment fait transformer en un clown pour combattre le serpent, et le clown se dissipa pour que la forme indistincte de l'épouvantard se mette à tourner dans un brouillard opaque, cherchant la peur de Cara. Après quelques longues minutes à tourbillonner, qu'une suite de murmures étonnés se soient levés, et que Lupin ait commencé à s'avancer pour vérifier que l'épouvantard fonctionnait correctement, le brouillard opaque ralentit et dessina une silhouette devant la jeune fille.

Une exclamation de surprise monta dans la file derrière Cara. Devant elle, se tenait une fille fine au teint médium, aux longs cheveux châtains foncés ondulant en de larges vagues volumineuses avec de grands yeux en amande d'une couleur verte kaki mêlée d'un léger bleu. Ses lèvres roses pleines et visiblement douces s'étiraient en un demi sourire narquois, son regard perçant observait Cara d'un air vicieux, attendant impatiemment quelque chose. La jeune fille était vêtue tout de noir, lui donnant un air maléfique, presque mortel.

Cara déglutit, ne comprenant pas cet épouvantard. Face à elle, se dressait son double maléfique. Son double plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une baguette, la pointant non pas sur Cara, mais sur le professeur Lupin. De nouvelles exclamations s'élevèrent, et Lupin leva sa baguette vers l'épouvantard qui l'ignorait royalement, gardant ses yeux vils rivés sur Cara.

Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi imaginer pour faire rire les gens, elle resta bloquée, la baguette pointée vers l'épouvantard en attendant qu'une idée lui vienne. Son esprit restait bloqué par la panique à la recherche d'une explication de cet épouvantard, l'empêchant d'imaginer quelque chose de drôle lui arrivant pour s'en débarrasser. Elle sentait son souffle se raccourcir, l'empêchant d'avoir les idées claires, et sa gorge se nouer dans l'appréhension de ne pas agir assez vite. L'épouvantard lâcha un rire moqueur et triomphant avant de se tourner vers Lupin. Dans sa panique, Cara visa à son tour Lupin et lui lança un sort de protection avant que lui-même ait put réagir. Un second sort passa juste à côté du professeur qui avait bondi après celui de Cara, et l'épouvantard se tourna vers la jeune fille, furieux. Cara le regarda droit dans les yeux, et cita la formule.

\- Riddikulus, lança-t-elle d'une voix claire et ferme.

La baguette entre les doigts du double maléfique se transforma en un sans gênes qui se déroula tout seul en sifflant son stupide bruit festif. Les rires éclatèrent derrière elle. Elle s'écarta et alla voir Lupin.

\- Monsieur, je..., commença-t-elle en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends que tu ais été perturbée par la forme qu'a prit l'épouvantard. Avoir peur de soi-même c'est plutôt dérangeant, la coupa-t-il en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne crois pas que se soit la peur de moi-même. L'épouvantard ne voulait pas me blesser, il s'est tourné vers vous. Je...

Mais elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, fixant toujours le sol d'un œil absent. Elle n'avait pas peur d'elle-même, c'était autre chose qui la dérangeait chez cet épouvantard, c'était son attitude. Lupin s'était détourné pour la laisser dans ses songes, et regardait comment s'en sortait un garçon de Serpentard.

À la fin du cours, elle était toujours aussi secouée par cette peur. Elle alla en cour d'Histoire de la Magie sans grand enthousiasme. Elle se força à écouter le professeur Binns pendant qu'il lisait passivement ses feuilles de cour. Enfin arrivée au repas de midi, elle s'assit sur le banc et regarda les plats apparaître devant elle. Elle les regarda sans envie et repoussa son assiette. Elle resta ainsi assise, les yeux dans le vide, à réfléchir.

Puis un mouvement un peu trop proche d'elle la sortit de son hébétude. Elle jeta un œil en biais pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et tressaillit en voyant une paire de yeux aciers à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle soupira malgré elle et s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux sans que leurs visages ne soient trop proches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy? Cracha-t-elle en gardant ses yeux froids fixés sur lui.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

\- Tu m'étonnes Dauclaire, commença-t-il. J'aurai parié tout mon argent que l'épouvantard prendrai la forme de tes moldus si j'avais pu, poursuivit-il d'un ton toujours aussi calme. Mais c'est encore pire que ça, tu as peur de tes propres pouvoirs magiques! S'exclama-t-il, retenant un énorme fou rire.

\- Si c'était ça, pourquoi est-ce que transformer ma baguette magique en un sans gênes moldu m'aurait mise aussi en colère d'après toi? Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, serrant sa mâchoire si fort qu'elle lui faisait mal.

\- Aucune idée! T'es un genre de sorcière bien unique toi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, provoquant des frissons sur la joue gauche de la fille.

Elle se leva, enjamba le banc et partit de la Grande Salle. Elle sortit du château et descendit jusque dans la forêt interdite comme demandé par Hagrid, rejoignit le point de rendez-vous où il y avait déjà Harry, Ron et Hermione, puis attendit. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le point de rendez-vous était remplit d'élèves. Hagrid éclaircit sa gorge et commença à présenter son cours.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis désolé de vous avoir faire venir jusqu'ici, mais ce que je vais vous montrer ne dois pas être exposé à trop de mondes, ils n'aiment pas la population humaine.

Des chuchotements inquiets commencèrent à parcourir l'assemblée et Hagrid perdit un peu de son enthousiasme. Après quelques secondes de bavardages, il se racla de nouveau la gorge et se détourna. Il avança vers le fond de l'enclos et attrapa une corde qui était attachée à un arbre. Il tira doucement sur la corde, attirant l'attention des élèves qui virent une bête sortir de derrière les arbres. Cara ouvrit la bouche, trouvant cet animal absolument magnifique.

\- Voici un Hippogriffe, dit-il simplement en arrêtant l'animal à environ dix mètres des élèves pantois. Et lui, il s'appelle Buck. Dans mon cours vous allez apprendre à connaître ces animaux, à les apprécier et à vous en occuper.

Une vague de peur traversa les élèves mais Hagrid n'en eut pas conscience et continua sa présentation.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous devrez vous approcher d'un Hippogriffe. Mais il y a quelques règles à respecter. Les Hippogriffes sont des créatures très fières alors il faut faire preuve de beaucoup de respect pour pouvoir les approcher sans risques.

\- Sans risques? Répéta soudainement Hermione, appréhendant les risques sous-entendus.

\- Eh bien les hippogriffes peuvent s'énerver s'ils n'apprécient pas la façon dont un humain se comporte avec eux. C'est pour ça que je vais vous apprendre à les approcher en toute sécurité, expliqua-t-il, de nouveau enthousiaste. Donc, premièrement, vous devez laisser un espace d'un mètre minimum entre l'hippogriffe en vous. Ensuite, vous devez le regarder droit dans les yeux et vous incliner devant lui sans le lâcher des yeux. Il faut s'incliner bien bas pour lui montrer votre respect. S'il vous rend votre salut, vous pouvez l'approcher. Sinon, bah... j'aviserai sur le coup.

Sa dernière phrase ne donna pas vraiment confiance aux élèves.

\- Y a-t-il un volontaire? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Buck pour lui lancer un bout de viande.

Les élèves se reculèrent soudain, marchant sur les pieds de Cara. Harry se retrouva un mètre devant les autres, désigné volontaire d'office.

\- Ah Harry! J'étais sûr que tu serais pressé de rencontrer Buck! Se réjouit Hagrid en voyant Harry en avant. Aller, viens, approche-toi.

Harry avança d'un pas lent et mal assuré, redoutant de devoir faire face à une créature aussi impressionnante. L'Hippogriffe était en effet extrêmement impressionnant d'aussi près. Il avait le corps et les pattes arrières d'un cheval, les pattes avant, la tête et les ailes d'un aigle, un bec long et visiblement solide, et des serres avant d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Avec son magnifique pelage blanc argenté et ses petits yeux oranges, il était majestueux.

Harry s'arrêta à quelques pas de la créature, puis s'inclina en gardant la tête levée vers Buck, le regardant probablement dans les yeux. Après quelques instants, l'animal s'inclina à son tour. Harry se redressa et s'approcha doucement de la créature.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea Hagrid. Tu peux le caresser ne t'en fais pas.

Harry avait déjà posé sa main sur la tête de l'Hippogriffe, caressant ses plumes brillantes.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il te laissera même monter sur lui! Continua alors Hagrid en attrapant Harry par la taille, qui protestait vainement, pour le poser sur le dos de l'animal. Évites de lui arracher les plumes, il déteste ça, précisa le grand homme en donnant une tape sur l'arrière-train de la créature.

La magnifique créature cabra, forçant Harry à se cramponner à son dos, et se mit à courir droit sur les élèves. Tous se mirent à courir pour dégager du passage, poussant de vives exclamations de peur en voyant cet imposant animal courir en leur direction. Cara fut emportée par la vague, sentant ses pieds se faire écraser de parts et d'autres, puis elle leva la tête et vit l'Hippogriffe s'élancer dans les airs, ouvrant complètement ses larges ailes.

Après cinq ou dix minutes, l'Hippogriffe réapparut dans l'enclos, atterrissant tout en douceur sur le sol. Hagrid fit descendre Harry et lui demanda ses impressions.

\- C'était incroyable, mais je préfère les balais, lâcha-t-il, les cheveux en bataille et les joues roses.

\- Très bien! Formez des groupes de trois! Vous passerez en deux vagues pour que chaque groupes ait un Hippogriffe! Demanda-t-il en désignant un coin de l'enclos où attendaient quelques autres créatures.

Cara se retrouva avec Pansy Parkinson et Astoria Greengrass. Elles s'avancèrent vers l'Hippogriffe au pelage gris-bleu. Astoria s'avança la première vers la créature, alors les deux autres reculèrent pour la laisser faire. Cara se désintéressa de la Serpentarde aux airs hautains pour regarder comment les autres s'en sortaient. Beaucoup hésitaient à se lancer, appréhendant la créature, tandis que d'autres étaient déjà pliés en deux pour s'incliner devant l'hippogriffe. Puis, elle vit Malefoy.

Ce dernier jura et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'animal sans s'incliner. Il tendit la main vers la créature, prêt à la caresser sans écouter les conseils d'Hagrid. Voyant l'Hippogriffe faire un pas en arrière en remontant violemment la tête, Cara sut qu'il allait s'énerver.

\- Malefoy non! Cria-t-elle sévèrement en se détournant complètement d'Astoria et en avançant d'un pas pressé vers le blond.

* * *

 **Salut! I'm back! Vraiment, je suis désolée d'avoir mis AUTANT de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration. En tous cas, j'espère que celui-là vous a plu. C'est qui votre personnage préféré pour le moment? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez d'eux tous? Merci si vous commentez, je vous revois bientôt avec la suite. XO, C.**


	7. III - Altercation

**Quatrième année : Chapitre Deux**

* * *

 _" - Malefoy non! Cria-t-elle sévèrement en se détournant complètement d'Astoria et en avançant d'un pas pressé vers le blond."_

 _x_

Malefoy tourna la tête vers elle, l'air triomphant. Mais il se retourna vite vers la créature en la voyant s'agiter. L'Hippogriffe se cabrait et commençait à agiter ses serres devant le garçon, ce dernier leva son bras en guise de bouclier et commença à reculer de quelques pas. Cara, voyant la scène, s'était mise à courir pour s'interposer entre l'animal et le sorcier. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de Drago pour le pousser en arrière, elle sentit une vive douleur lacérer toute la longueur de son dos. Elle hurla de douleur et fut propulsée contre le garçon par le coup reçu.

Ils tombèrent à la renverse. Cara s'effondra sur le corps du blond, ne prêtant plus attention qu'à la douleur de son dos. Elle planta ses ongles dans la terre, crispant ses doigts, et ouvrit la bouche en un hurlement silencieux, les lèvres contre la chemise du garçon. Le corps tendu, elle essayait de retenir son cri de douleur, gardant les yeux clos et retenant sa respiration.

Malefoy releva la tête et regarda la fille étalée sur lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son dos baigné de sang dans toute sa longueur. Il sentait les membres crispés de Cara sur lui, souffrant probablement le martyr. Il sentit une tâche d'humidité se former sur sa chemise à l'endroit où le visage de la fille reposait. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait fait ça. Puis, il ouvrit finalement la bouche, la voix faible.

\- Cara? Héla-t-il en ne voyant aucune réactions de la part de la jeune fille.

Cara relâcha sa respiration désormais saccadée par sa douleur trop longtemps refoulée, et tenta de se relever en évitant la douleur, mais c'était apparemment peine perdue. Elle sentait le liquide chaud et épais couler sur son flanc, teintant sa chemise d'un rouge flamboyant et inquiétant. Après quelques tentatives vaines de se redresser, elle préféra se laisser tomber sur son côté valide.

Respirant difficilement, elle plaça doucement ses doigts sur sa blessure. Elle sentit d'abord le liquide sur une couche de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur, puis lorsqu'elle posa ses doigts fébriles sur sa chair, une douleur aiguë se répandit sur un diamètre de cinq centimètres autour de son doigt. Elle continua et plaça ses autres doigts. Il y avait trois profondes entailles sur sa peau, partant du bord de son épaule droite et descendant en lignes continues jusqu'à son lombaire droit, éraflant de peu sa colonne vertébrale. Drago s'était redressé à côté d'elle et l'observait avec un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, il était inquiet.

\- Hagrid! Il faut l'amener immédiatement à l'infirmerie! S'écria précipitamment Hermione.

\- Oui... oui, je vais m'en occuper, lâcha le grand homme.

\- Non! Non... continuez votre cours... j'irai toute seule.

Cara avait levé sa main pour arrêter Hagrid dans son élan, gardant toujours ses yeux clos et les dents serrées.

\- Ne sois pas stupide! Intervint Malefoy d'un ton cassant. Tu ne peux certainement pas y aller toute seule! Je t'accompagne, décréta-t-il en se mettant à genoux à côté d'elle.

\- Non non non! S'écria le grand homme. Je ne vais pas laisser une élève partir seule de mon cours dans cet état.

\- Elle ne sera pas seule, elle sera avec moi, cracha Malefoy.

\- C'est encore pire, tu vas encore la faire blesser, lui reprocha une voix plus jeune.

Cara était tournée de l'autre côté et ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait, mais le visage de Drago se déforma soudain, emplit de rage.

\- Toi Weasley tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ce qu'il te regarde si tu ne veux pas avoir le même problème qu'elle, rétorqua le blond.

Cara soupira, plaça une main sur le genoux de Malefoy et s'appuya dessus pour se relever. Drago l'aida en plaçant ses mains sous ses aisselles pour la soulever plus facilement. Une fois debout, elle sentit la brûlure de sa blessure se répandre des deux côtés des griffures, empêchant la jeune fille de se tenir droite. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues humides et la douleur déforma une fois de plus son visage. Elle inspira aussi profondément que sa blessure lui permettait puis commença à avancer, non sans difficultés. Malefoy prit le bras droit de Cara, le passa autour de ses épaules et enroula son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour avoir une meilleure prise de soutien. Elle ne protesta pas, sachant que sans ça elle ne ferait pas 500 mètres. Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Hagrid à ses remords. Malefoy essayait de ne pas toucher la blessure avec son bras, mais c'était plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. La manche de sa chemise frottait constamment contre les griffures, provoquant une vague d'électrochocs sur toute la plaie. Cara essayait de marcher le plus vite possible, voulant arriver rapidement à l'infirmerie. Ils sortirent de la forêt et commencèrent à grimper les marches.

La blessure lui brûlait de plus en plus, elle sentait une chaleur étrange et dérangeante lui monter aux joues, et une sensation désagréable se fit sentir dans sa gorge.

\- Attends! Lâcha-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Elle se baissa comme elle put, tendant une main vers les marches pour s'appuyer.

\- J'ai... j'ai besoin de deux minutes, je ne vais pas bien, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant la tête entre les genoux.

Malefoy s'accroupit à côté d'elle et regarda anxieusement sa plaie.

\- Faut pas traîner, ta plaie ne va pas s'arranger toute seule.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, devenant de plus en plus pâle. Drago toucha la joue de la jeune fille et serra la mâchoire.

\- T'es brûlante, fit-il remarquer.

\- J'ai chaud. Et j'ai une envie de vomir qui remonte dans ma gorge.

Sur ces mots, elle rassembla ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et défit sa cravate pour libérer son cou et sa nuque, sentant l'air frais la soulager. Elle déboutonna une pression de plus et inspira profondément.

Elle resta ainsi une ou deux minutes, inspirant l'air frais, retrouvant ses esprits petit à petit, puis elle se releva, aidée par Drago. Ils continuèrent la montée des marches, puis s'aventurèrent sur le pont menant à la cour, ils passèrent sous l'horloge puis entèrent dans le château. En montant les escaliers, Cara se rendit compte qu'un filme de sueur perlait sur son front et sa nuque. Elle s'essuya du revers de la manche et continua d'avancer. Arrivés au troisième étage, ils empruntèrent le couloir menant à l'infirmerie mais entendirent quelqu'un la héler.

\- Cara? S'écria à moitié la voix masculine. Cara mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

Elle entendit des pas lourds derrière elle et comprit que le garçon trottinait jusqu'à elle. Malefoy n'avait pas prit la peine de s'arrêter ou de se retourner pour qu'ils discutent, il la tirait vers l'infirmerie. Une main attrapa le bras gauche de Cara et elle tourna la tête. C'était Cédric. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jeune fille, il serra la mâchoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il, autant pour Cara que pour Drago.

\- Hippogriffe, lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Malefoy continuait d'avancer. Cédric les accompagna et poussa la double porte pour qu'ils passent plus facilement. Madame Pomfresh pointa le bout de son nez et commença à rouspéter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore? S'énerva-t-elle alors que Drago maintenait la jeune fille droite.

\- L'Hippogriffe d'Hagrid l'a blessée. Elle a perdu pas mal de sang, expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Hagrid et ses bestioles, il commence à m'ennuyer! Bougonna Madame Pomfresh en désignant un lit vide à Drago.

Le blond s'avança vers le lit et y déposa Cara, face au matelas pour éviter que sa blessure ne la brûle davantage.

\- Enlève lui sa chemise! Lui ordonna sèchement la femme.

Un demi sourire apparut brièvement sur les lèvres du garçon, puis il se pencha sur Cara. Il sortit la chemise de la fille de sous sa jupe, plaça ses mains côte à côte au milieu du tissu, puis tira brusquement pour le déchirer. La chemise se déchira d'un trait jusqu'aux reins de Cara puis Malefoy la sépara plus doucement jusqu'au col. Une fois arrivé en haut, il fit glisser la manche droite jusqu'à son poignet et l'enleva pour dégager entièrement la plaie.

Madame Pomfresh arriva et prit sa place. Elle dégrafa le soutien gorge à moitié lacéré de la jeune fille puis repoussa quelques cheveux collés à la plaie. Elle mit un verre dans la main de Cara et lui ordonna de boire. La jeune fille redressa la tête et regarda le liquide épais couleur boue qui avait été versé en vitesse dans le verre. Voyant l'hésitation, Madame Pomfresh grommela de nouveau.

\- C'est pour la douleur! Si tu préfère souffrir le martyr, c'est toi qui vois!

Cara but l'intégralité du mélange en évitant de respirer son odeur répugnante, puis reposa le verre. Elle vit l'infirmière poser un bol plein d'une pâte jaune à côté d'elle et s'interrogea sur son utilité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix anodine.

\- C'est pour refermer la plaie. Je te préviens que ça va faire mal, sentir sa chair se refermer ce n'est pas des plus agréable, mais à moins que tu ne veuille garder ces traces toute ta vie...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Cara lui avait répondu.

\- Oui! La coupa-t-elle. Je me fous royalement des cicatrices que ça peut me laisser, je veux juste que ça arrête de me brûler.

\- Mais ma fille, ton dos est labouré! S'écria la femme en haussant les sourcils.

\- Peu importe. Je ne veux plus que ça me fasse mal.

L'infirmière se leva en emportant son bol et s'éloigna. Malefoy reprit sa place à côté d'elle et la regarda d'un air furieux.

\- Quoi? Soupira Cara en sentant le regard du garçon sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Claqua-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Ça me fait mal, je ne veux pas que ça empire pour l'esthétisme de mon dos.

\- Stupide. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas interposée! S'énerva-t-il à son tour.

\- Oh si tout ça serait arrivé! Cria-t-elle aussi. Sauf que c'est toi qui serait allongé à ma place! Si tu n'étais pas aussi entêté à vouloir crâner devant les autres, l'hippogriffe ne se serait pas énervé! Hagrid avait expliqué comment il fallait approcher ces créatures, et Monsieur a préféré n'en faire qu'à sa tête! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait le malin, on passe pour un con après!

Drago la regardait furieusement et un sourire mal caché étirait les lèvres de Cédric.

\- Explique-moi _pourquoi_ tu t'es interposée, fit-il clairement après une longue minute à la foudroyer du regard.

\- Malefoy, après quelques années passées avec toi, je commence à te connaître. Si cet hippogriffe ne t'avait fait ne serai-ce qu'une égratignure, tu aurais tout fait pour renvoyer Hagrid et tuer cette créature. Je ne pouvais certainement pas laisser ça arriver juste parce-que tu aime faire le malin.

\- Alors, tu t'es jetée sur moi et t'es faite déchirer le dos rien que pour sauver une bête ignoble et un gros balourd plus stupide que ses pieds? Résuma le garçon.

\- Non, je t'ai évité d'être blessé pour que tu n'ai aucune raison valable de t'en prendre à Hagrid et ses créatures. Ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai reçu le coup de griffes.

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder en face mais tournait la tête autant que possible pour fixer les yeux aciers du garçon.

\- Bien, alors je suppose que je ne te dois aucun remerciement, claironna-t-il en se levant. Passe une bonne journée Dauclaire.

Sa voix était amère. Il lança un dernier regard foudroyant à la jeune fille, avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la pièce. Cédric n'avait pas dit un mot. Cara en avait même oublié sa présence, s'en rappelant juste lorsqu'elle entendit des pas passer d'un côté du lit à l'autre, s'asseyant sur le lit d'en face pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se tordre le cou pour le voir. Il souriait, simplement amusé. Voyant ces yeux brillants, Cara ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire.

\- Alors tu as sauvé la peau de Drago Malefoy? S'étonna-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Si tu souhaites t'arrêter à ce détails là, alors oui.

\- Tu es vraiment étonnante Cara. Il y a quelques semaines tu lui sautais dessus pour le frapper à mains nues, et aujourd'hui tu lui sautes dessus pour lui éviter d'être blessé par sa faute.

\- Je ne voulais pas que cet animal ait à payer pour les caprices de Malefoy.

\- Mais tu sais que, rien que pour se venger, il peut très bien en référer au conseil de sécurité des créatures dangereuses? Il peut très bien aller les voir et parler de ta blessure. En plus, en gardant les cicatrices, tu ne pourras pas démentir la gravité de la blessure. Il peut très bien atteindre son but par toi et ta bravoure.

\- Il ne fera pas ça parce-que sinon cette fois il n'y aura personne pour m'empêcher de lui refaire son portrait, rétorqua la fille d'une voix ferme.

\- Eh bien, j'espère pour toi, parce-que sinon tu vas rester coucher durant des semaines ici pour rien du tout.

\- Pourquoi des semaines?

\- Parce-qu'une blessure aussi grave ne se guérit pas en trois jours ma fille! Répondit Madame Pomfresh de sa voix toujours aussi révoltée.

\- Et puis, même après que la plaie soit refermée et guérie, elle sera toujours sensible et te fera mal de temps en temps, ajouta le garçon avec son demi-sourire moqueur.

\- Oh oui qu'elle te fera mal! Il te faudra au moins deux semaines de repos total ici à prendre ce médicament que tu as bus, après tu pourras aller en cours mais tu devras bouger le moins possible ton dos pour éviter de rouvrir la plaie. Deux semaines après environ, tu pourras bouger normalement mais effleurer la cicatrice te fera quand même mal alors je te conseille d'éviter d'y poser quoique se soit de lourd dessus pendant au moins deux mois. Ne la touche pas et évite de t'étirer si tu ne veux pas revenir passer une semaine ici.

Cara enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller et grogna bruyamment. Cédric en rigola même si le son avait été étouffé par le coussin. Il passa environ une heure avec elle, puis partit à son cours suivant. L'infirmière nettoya son dos et son flanc, entièrement recouverts de sang, puis lui fit boire une potion de régénération sanguine.

Après la fin des cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione vinrent lui rendre une visite rapide. Elle leur expliqua à eux aussi la raison de son geste puis demanda comment allait Hagrid, savoir s'il n'était pas trop inquiet. Celui-ci passa la voir un peu avant que les trois Gryffondors ne s'en aillent, et s'excusa profondément de l'accident. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les quatre partis, Cara se sentit un peu fatiguée, mais il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle s'endorme si tôt, redoutant de se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle prit son repas en même temps que tout le monde, ayant de mal à rester droite sans sentir la brûlure se répandre, mais y parvint. Madame Pomfresh revint de la Grande Salle dix minutes après que Cara ait finit son repas, et lui donna une nouvelle fois le verre avec l'antidouleur dégoûtant. La jeune fille attendit dix heures et demi pour enfin laisser le sommeil l'emporter.

Les deux semaines à l'infirmerie furent les plus longues de toute sa vie. Cédric était venu la voir plusieurs autres fois, espaçant ses visites de quelques jours pour avoir des trucs à lui raconter. Il lui apportait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour qu'elle se divertisse, et lui parlait un peu des matchs de Quidditch. Ils discutaient surtout beaucoup d'eux-même. Cédric posait beaucoup de questions et essayait de deviner la personnalité de Cara en faisait des hypothèses plus ou moins douteuses. La jeune fille apprit beaucoup de choses sur lui aussi, l'appréciant de plus en plus.

Les trois Gryffondors vinrent aussi lui rendre visite de temps en temps, deux fois dans la semaine peut-être. Hermione lui apportait les cours et devoirs des matières qu'elles avaient en commun, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun Serpentard ne prenait correctement les cours. Ils lui apprirent que des prisonniers s'étaient de nouveau échappés d'Azkaban et que Sirius Black était soupçonné de complicité. Ils en discutèrent, échangeant leurs points de vue sur la question et s'inquiétant de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien préparer.

Dubois vint lui aussi lui rendre visite. Il fut presque aussi régulier que Cédric. Il lui parlait des matchs de Quidditch principalement, mais s'aventurait de temps à autres sur la vie personnelle de la jeune fille. Il avait l'air plus gêné en parlant de leurs vies privées qu'en parlant de Quidditch. Il demandait souvent à Cara qui lui rendait visite, demandant ça d'une façon assez concernée qui surprenait la jeune fille. Quelques filles de Serpentard vinrent la voir à deux reprises. Elle lui apportèrent les cours et devoirs, discutèrent principalement de la façon dont elle était tombée sur Drago et était restée allongée sur lui pendant plusieurs minutes. Elles en étaient jalouses. Cara aurait volontiers échangé sa place avec elles, se contrefichant éperdument d'avoir été allongée sur Drago Malefoy durant plusieurs minutes. Elle les écoutait débattre durant près d'une demi heure puis ensuite s'affairer à parler du reste des manies du garçon. Quelques autres élèves vinrent la voir comme Cho Chang ou Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Dès qu'elle put sortir, elle se pressa à la bibliothèque pour rattraper son retard. Elle y passa une journée entière. Le soir Cara se rendit compte que l'infirmière avait raison, elle devait ménager son dos pour éviter de retourner séjourner à l'infirmerie. Elle retourna assister aux entraînements un peu après, sachant que Malefoy ne lui ferait pas plus de mal que ce qu'il avait déjà causé. Le premier match auquel elle assista opposa Gryffondor à Serpentard. Le temps était une calamité, il pleuvait des trombes d'eau et des éclairs éclataient très près du stade. Les supporters virent Potter et Malefoy s'élever dans les airs en suivant le vif d'or. Malefoy abandonna avant Potter, son balai ne supportant pas une altitude si haute. Harry continua à poursuivre le vif d'or, lorsque des silhouettes sombres se détachèrent des nuages obscurs. Les silhouettes s'approchèrent de Potter et commencèrent à l'attaquer. Des cris estomaqués s'élevèrent et Harry glissa de son balai. Un hurlement d'effroi sortit de la gorge de Cara. Harry était à plus de trente mètres de hauteur et était en chute libre, inconscient. Une voix sonore prononça une incantation et la chute d'Harry fut ralenti mais pas stoppée. Il s'écrasa violemment dans le gazon, l'orage gronda au même moment, couvrant le bruit ignoble du craquement de son os.

Les professeurs se précipitèrent sur le terrain, annulèrent le match et amenèrent Potter à l'infirmerie en vitesse. Dumbledore chassa l'intégralité des Détraqueurs avec un sortilège puissant et incroyable que Cara ne connaissait pas. Tous les élèves furent ramenés et la soirée fut plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée. Les élèves se roulaient un peu les pouces, déçus de ne pas poursuivre le match.

Un peu plus tard dans le mois, une sortie fut organisée à Pré-au-Lard, mais Cara n'avait pas fait signer l'autorisation aux Miller, alors elle ne pouvait pas y aller. Elle vit que Harry non plus ne pouvait pas y aller même s'il essayait de négocier avec McGonagall. Lorsque tous les autres troisième année s'étaient éloignés, elle le rejoignit.

\- Ah, toi non plus ta famille n'a pas signé? Minauda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire mou.

\- Ouais... j'ai transformé ma tante en montgolfière, alors je doute qu'ils acceptent de le signer un jour. Répliqua Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

Cara éclata de rire. Elle se souvenait de cet article dans _La Gazette_. Après l'arrêt de ses rires, Cara se rendit compte que Harry ne parlait pas. Sentant la gêne s'installer, elle décida de le laisser.

\- Bon... je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire, mais... je vais à la bibliothèque. À plus Harry.

Elle leva la main en guise de salut, pinçant ses lèvres, puis s'éloigna. Il la rattrapa quelques minutes après.

\- Cara! Je suis désolé, j'étais un peu énervé de ne pas y aller, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle soupira et attrapa son bras.

\- Je comprends. J'aimerai bien pouvoir y aller moi aussi. Mais tu as entendu McGonagall, sans autorisations, on n'a pas le droit. Vieux règlement de dernière génération... Ronchonna-t-elle.

Il sourit, puis s'arrêta. Son regard se fixa au loin et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- J'ai... j'ai peut-être un moyen d'y aller sans se faire attraper.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, enthousiaste et excité. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit monter jusqu'à son dortoir, vide en l'occurrence.

\- Harry, tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être là au moins?

Il était tellement occupé à chercher dans ses affaires qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la remarque.

\- Harry? Le héla-t-elle plus fort.

\- Oui! Mais on s'en fiche! Écoute, je vais te montrer un truc dont tu ne dois parler à personne.

\- Ok...

\- Il faut que tu me le jure! La secoua-t-il en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux de Cara.

\- Oui! Promis!

Il se détourna et attrapa un tissu brillant foncé. Il regarda de nouveau la fille, hésitant, puis passa le tissu autour de ses épaules. Son corps disparut.

\- Harry! Tu... tu es... invisible?

\- Oui. C'est une cape d'invisibilité qui appartenait à mon père. Dumbledore m'en a fait cadeau en première année.

\- Mais c'est génial! C'est vraiment le truc le plus utile que tu puisse avoir! S'écria-t-elle en attrapant à tâtons le tissu pour mieux l'examiner. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu l'utilise... modéra-t-elle en lançant un regard suspicieux à Harry avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

\- Aller, viens.

Il ouvrit la cape, ouvrant son bras pour qu'elle se mette à côté de lui. Elle s'exécuta et il les couvrit avec le tissu léger. Ils descendirent et commencèrent à traverser la cour lorsqu'ils furent attrapés par deux paires de mains. Les quatre mains les traînèrent dans un couloir parallèle à la cour et Cara se sentit tomber en arrière. Elle chuta et son coccyx heurta une marche en pierre brute. Elle poussa un juron et sentit la cape tirée de ses cheveux. Elle leva les yeux, furieuse, et vit Fred et George Weasley leur sourire.

\- Tu as beau avoir une cape d'invisibilité, commença Fred.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas apprit à effacer tes traces Harry, termina George. Et si tu, vous, voulez aller à Pré-au-Lard sans vous faire attraper, on a de quoi vous aider.

Fred sortit un morceaux de parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Harry, qui n'était pas convaincu par le papier.

\- Un bout de parchemin? Interrogea-t-il, dubitatif.

\- Non, ceci n'est pas un simple bout de parchemin, le réprimanda George. Ça, c'est le secret de notre succès.

\- Et on a du mal à s'en séparer! Ajouta Fred.

\- Mais on s'est dit que tu en avais plus besoin que nous.

\- Et... qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Cette carte t'indique l'emplacement de toutes les personnes de l'école, expliqua Fred.

\- À travers tout le château, continua George.

\- Tout le temps, termina son frère.

Il redressa le parchemin face à Harry, sortit sa baguette et prononça une phrase qui fit apparaître l'écriture cachée du parchemin.

\- La carte du Marauder? Lu à haute voix Harry.

Il l'ouvrit en grand et vit des étiquettes nommer des suites de pas qui représentaient les personnes présentent dans le château.

\- Avec ça, tu peux savoir où se trouve Rusard à tout moment de la journée ou de la nuit.

\- Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé à Ron?

\- On s'est dit qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur pour un tel bijoux.

\- Et puis que de toute façon en te la succédant il en tirera aussi bénéfice. Bon aller, dépêche-toi, Rusard approche. Là tu as indiqué tous les passages secrets. Celui-ci mène à Pré-au-Lard. Fais le tour de la sorcière et dis «Dissendium», et le passage se découvrira.

\- Ne te fais pas attraper!

Les deux jumeaux étaient déjà partis. Harry et Cara se toisèrent puis remirent la cape sur eux pour retourner dans la cour. Cette fois, Cara s'occupa d'effacer leurs traces dans la neige pour éviter qu'ils soient de nouveau repérés. Ils firent le tour de la statue de la sorcière, Harry tendit sa baguette et chuchota la formule. Une trappe s'ouvrit. Ils se penchèrent pour voir le passage.

\- Glisse toi en premier pendant que je tiens la cape pour nous cacher. On ne rentrera pas à deux dans ce passage, on ne peut même pas y tenir debout, chuchota Harry.

Elle hocha la tête, s'assit dans la neige en laissant pendre ses pieds dans le passage sombre, puis se laissa glisser à l'intérieur. Elle retomba sur les pieds et eut du mal à se contorsionner pour se mettre à quatre pattes afin de pouvoir avancer sans difficultés dans ce passage. Ses épaules effleuraient les parois et elle sentait que le plafond n'était pas bien haut au-dessus de son crâne. Elle entendit Harry tomber derrière elle et la trappe se referma.

\- _Lumos_.

Sa baguette émit une lumière bleue qui éclaira tout le couloir. Ils avancèrent sans trop savoir où ils allaient, puis après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent au bout. Harry lui fit remarquer la trappe au-dessus de sa tête et elle plaqua son oreille pour écouter les bruits provenant du dessus, mais la voie semblait libre. Elle poussa la trappe, posa ses mains sur le bord du plancher et se hissa sur le sol. Elle laissa la place à Harry, remirent la trappe en place puis se couvrirent de nouveau avec la cape. Ils devaient être dans une réserve, il y avait des cartons en bazar de partout. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la seule sortie, ouvrirent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans un magasin.

Un magasin de bonbons visiblement. Des sucreries surprenantes occupaient l'intégralité des étagères recouvrant chaque murs de la pièce. Des enfants et élèves se bousculaient pour attraper les friandises de leur choix, discutant joyeusement des avantages de tel bonbon. Cara lança un regard à Harry, et ils se mêlèrent à la foule.

\- Merci Harry, lui souffla-t-elle juste avant de sortir de la cape.

Elle sortit du magasin de friandises, n'aimant pas particulièrement l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être là et que les professeurs y étaient probablement, donc elle décida de s'éloigner de la rue commerçante de Pré-au-Lard. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, savourant la magnificence des arbres enneigés. Elle continua d'avancer ainsi pendant au moins un quart d'heure, puis elle s'arrêta et s'assit sur un rocher qui avait été aménagé au milieu des bois. Elle regardait le ciel gris, presque blanc, la neige immaculée, elle écoutait le silence reposant des bois et les quelques bruits provoqués par les animaux. Elle y resta environ une heure, puis remonta à Poudlard. Rusard n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas censée en revenir.

Un peu plus tard, après les vacances de Noël, un incident ébranla tout le château. Sirius Black avait pénétré dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. Du coup, la maison rouge et or dormait dans la Grande Salle en attendant que le problème soit résolut. Cara apprit aussi que Cédric avait eu raison. Malefoy avait tout de même averti le conseil de sécurité des animaux fantastiques que Cara avait été blessée par un hippogriffe durant un cours de soin aux créatures magiques. La jeune fille ne lui adressa plus la parole, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter pour l'en dissuader.

Cara continuait d'être assidue et acharnée dans son travail, souhaitant réussir plus que tout. Elle empruntait des manuels de cinquième année à la bibliothèque pour apprendre davantage de sortilèges ou de potions. Elle s'exerçait régulièrement et travaillait toujours plus les cours qu'elle avait cette année-là. De temps à autres, elle réessayait des sortilèges ou des potions, des métamorphoses des années précédentes pour les maîtriser toujours parfaitement. Parfois, quand elle s'ennuyait, elle allait à la bibliothèque et feuilletait pendant des heures entières des bouquins sur divers sujets. Des sorciers ou sorcières célèbres, des inventions révolutionnaires, des théories scientifiques et chimiques, des bienfaits des plantes et herbes magiques, les animaux et créatures fantastiques, …Elle se cultivait, dévorant littéralement les pages de livres. Elle avait faim de connaissances et n'en était jamais rassasiée. Ce n'était pas forcément pour exposer ce savoir à tous et toutes comme l'avait fait la Gryffondor Granger, mais juste pour connaître. Elle aimait savoir les choses, leur donner des explications et en connaître toutes les relations.

Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Cédric, se rapprochant de plus en plus du Poufsouffle. Ils étaient devenus plus proches, plus intimes, plus qu'amicaux. Cara appréciait cette relation, aimant voir les yeux clairs du garçon la détailler lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Ils avaient développés certains gestes d'affections, comme des semblants de câlins. Par moment, lorsque le silence venait mais qu'aucun des deux ne voulait le briser, l'un des deux jeunes gens posait sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, créant un lien et apaisant l'autre. Cara aimait beaucoup quand Cédric caressait ses cheveux, les démêlant inconsciemment lorsqu'il étudiait. Il avait aussi tendance à poser son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune fille lorsqu'il rigolait. D'ailleurs c'est pour cela que désormais, Cara passait un masque capillaire assez régulièrement, celui-ci laissant une agréable odeur de miel derrière lui. Elle les shampouinait presque au masque tellement qu'elle en mettait une dose importante, mais au moins ses cheveux sentaient le miel plus longtemps.

Mais elle avait remarquait que Cédric n'était pas le seul à apprécier l'odeur mielleuse de ses cheveux. Olivier l'en avait complimenté et elle le voyait parfois tourner en la tête en humant l'air lorsqu'elle passait près de lui. Les filles de son dortoir lui avaient aussi demandé la marque de son shampoing mais elle leur mentit, ne souhaitant pas qu'elles sentent pareil. Mais celui qui y fut étonnement sensible, était Drago Malefoy. Depuis qu'elle appliquait ce masque, il s'asseyait souvent près d'elle lors des repas et il n'était jamais bien loin d'elle en cours. Par fierté il ne venait pas renifler ses cheveux, mais Cara était persuadée qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

Au cours du mois de Mai, Cara apprit que l'hippogriffe qui l'avait griffé avait été jugé coupable et serait décapité dans quelques semaines. Dès qu'elle le sut, elle quitta la Serdaigle avec qui elle discutait, et alla directement trouver Malefoy. Le garçon était en train de rigoler avec ses deux singes incapables dans l'herbe non loin du lac. Elle se rua sur lui, les yeux incendiaires, l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et le plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre.

\- Espèce de sale merdeux pourrit gâté capricieux et lâche! S'écria-t-elle à moitié en appuyant son avant-bras sur la gorge du garçon. Tu n'avais aucun droit d'infliger ça à cette créature! Elle n'a fait que se défendre et toi et tes désirs vils vous lui ôtez la vie par simple vengeance! Non mais pour qui tu te prends pour agir ainsi? Ce n'est pas toi qui a été blessé, tu n'avais aucune raisons de lui infliger tes caprices! Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ton cher papa tout de suite pour lui dire de tout arrêter parce-que sinon je vais moi-même te transformer en hippogriffe pour t'apprendre ce que c'est que la connerie d'un pitoyable gamin égocentrique!

Elle avait finit par lui hurler dessus, ne quittant pas ses pupilles grises du regard, l'incendiant sur place. Il ne lui répondit rien, gardant simplement un regard amusé. Elle s'éloigna de lui, ne voulant pas perdre le contrôle comme en début d'année.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il en dit mon cher papa? Répliqua Malefoy en avançant de quelques pas à la suite de Cara.

Cette dernière s'arrêta et se retourna en le fusillant du regard. Drago ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être à moins de 20 centimètres de la jeune fille, qui ne recula pas, préférant le défier.

\- Il a dit que je pourrai accrocher la tête de l'Hippogriffe dans la salle commune.

Elle serra la mâchoire si fort qu'elle crut que ses os perçaient sa peau. Ils s'affrontaient du regard, lui fier et arrogant, et elle haineuse et accusatrice. Elle luttait pour ne pas lui flanquer un coup de poing dans la figure, tentant par tous les moyens de garder son sang-froid. Le blond s'était encore rapproché, profitant de l'odeur mielleuse de la jeune fille. Le petit parfum sucré venait titiller ses narines, l'apaisant et lui donnant envie d'y goûter. Si proche d'elle, il voyait l'incroyable mélange de couleurs dans ses yeux, distinguant parfaitement les limites entre le vert, le bleu et le jaune. Il remarqua même à quel point ses lèvres avaient l'air délicieuses, pleines mais pas gonflées. Il garda son air satisfait, attendant la réplique.

Cara inspira profondément par les narines, l'aidant à calmer son pouls. Ses yeux plissés foudroyaient Malefoy, faisant passer toute la colère qui risquait à tout moment de se déverser sur le garçon. Elle s'avança vers lui, et verrouilla ses yeux dans les pupilles arrogantes du Serpentard.

\- Alors j'accrocherais la tienne au-dessus de mon lit, répliqua-t-elle, provocatrice.

\- Si tu veux m'avoir dans ton lit il suffit de le demander, ironisa-t-il en esquissant un demi-sourire.

Le dégoût traversa le visage de la brune.

\- Je préfère encore moisir dans une cellule d'Azkaban en subissant des Doloris plutôt que de t'avoir dans mon lit, Malefoy.

Le visage du garçon se ferma légèrement avant de reprendre un masque froid.

\- Je pense que mon père peut t'arranger ça, répondit-il simplement.

Un sourire moqueur fend le visage de Cara. Elle fait quelques pas en arrière avant de répliquer.

\- Papa, toujours papa. Es-tu capable de faire quelque chose sans lui Malefoy?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et s'éloigna en souriant.

x

* * *

 **Hello you all! Voilà voilà pour le nouveau chapitre! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous aimez bien Cara? Dîtes-moi tout, je veux vraiment vous satisfaire avec cette fiction! Bon, voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu. On se revoit vite, XO, C.**


	8. III - La Soif de Sang

**Troisième année : La soif de sang**

* * *

 _x_

 _" - Papa, toujours papa. Es-tu capable de faire quelque chose sans lui Malefoy?"_

 _x_

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et s'éloigna en souriant.

La semaine des examens arriva bien trop vite au goût de Cara, elle avait révisé autant qu'elle avait pu, mais elle ne trouvait pas ça suffisant. Le lundi matin débutait avec l'examen de Métamorphose. Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver pire matière pour commencer une semaine d'examens. Cara était devant l'entrée de la salle une demi-heure avant le début des examens. Lorsque la salle fut ouverte, elle attendit qu'une personne ou deux entrent avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Elle prit une place vers le milieu de la salle, le plus à l'extrémité possible, puis commença à sortir ses affaires. Une fois que l'heure du début d'examen sonna, les professeurs chargés de la surveillance refermèrent et distribuèrent les feuilles. La première étape consistait en une série de questions à choix multiples. De banales questions de cours. Cara remplit la fiche en une vingtaine de minutes, puis alla la rendre au bureau surélevé du professeur. Ce dernier amena Cara dans la pièce voisine et lui demanda de transformer une théière en tortue. ' _Turturfors_ ', ou, changement d'un objet en tortue. Sa torture n'était pas couleur écaille, mais blanche et bleue, comme la théière. Il y eu la pause déjeuner où Cara s'exerçait tout en picorant de temps à autres un peu de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. L'après-midi était consacré aux sortilèges. Le professeur leur demanda de produire le sortilège d'Allégresse. Elle s'exécuta.

De retour dans le dortoir, Cara ne vit pas grand monde réviser, ils préféraient rire entre eux en discutant de sujets d'actualités comme l'évasion des Mangemorts. Ils en avaient l'air plutôt ravis. Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle se laissa distraire par les conversations de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy, et Théodore Nott.

\- Bellatrix se cache, mais ni ma mère, ni mon père, n'ont voulu me dire où, commença la tête blonde arrogante.

\- En même temps, c'est très risqué pour elle de sortir pour le moment. Le Lord n'ait pas encore revenu bien qu'il soit apparemment en bon chemin, et si jamais il perdait d'aussi bons serviteurs que Bellatrix, ça serait mauvais pour lui, répliqua Pansy.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il va revenir? Demanda Blaise en baissant d'un ton et se penchant en avant pour se faire plus discret.

\- Mon père dit que c'est probable. Il y a deux ans il était dans l'école, vous vous rappelez? Potter l'a affronté, mais pas tué. Et l'année dernière, c'était le souvenir de Jedusor qui était sur le point de revenir, donc le Lord dans sa version plus jeune. Mon père se prépare à son retour, il sait que c'est imminent, répondit Théodore en se penchant lui aussi en avant.

\- S'il était vraiment là, il pourrait en avertir ses fidèles pour commencer à monter un plan afin de revenir au pouvoir, car ce n'est pas le Ministre qui ira se mettre dans ses pattes, ce vieux taré est si stupide qu'il croit même que Black est un partisan. Quelle stupidité, dit Malefoy de sa voix arrogante et traînante.

\- Son frère l'était, lâcha Pansy, visiblement perturbée par le commentaire de Drago.

\- Son frère était un traître, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Regulus a trahi le Maître alors qu'il lui faisait confiance. La moitié des Black ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Enfin, le Lord s'est occupé du cas Regulus, et je parie que celui de Sirius ne va pas tarder, avec le nombre de Détraqueurs et d'Aurors qu'il a aux trousses, il passera un sale quart d'heure quand ils le retrouveront, rétorqua Malefoy d'un ton assez agressif.

Cara se détacha de leur conversation et monta dans le dortoir. Elle ne saisissait pas encore très bien les termes qu'ils employaient, n'étant pas familière avec la magie noire, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas bon du tout pour le reste des sorciers. Ce qu'Hermione lui avait raconté au sujet de Lord Voldemort avait suffit à le détester, alors que ses camarades parlent ainsi de son retour lui faisait peur. Elle se plongea dans ses révisions, et en tomba de sommeil une heure après. Le lendemain elle eu Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Ayant été absente un long moment, même avec l'aide d'Hermione et d'Hagrid, elle était un peu désemparée durant l'examen. Elle angoissa avant, pendant, et après avoir passé l'examen, étant persuadée d'avoir tout foiré. L'après-midi fut l'épreuve des potions. Elle prépara avec succès le philtre de Confusion imposé comme test. Le professeur Rogue vérifia sa préparation, et Cara était sûre de l'avoir vu faire un minuscule hochement de tête approbateur. Le soir, elle ne cessait de bâiller durant son examen d'Astronomie. Regarder les étoiles la rendait somnolente. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer, et termina son examen assez en avance pour pouvoir vérifier ses réponses à deux reprises. Le lendemain se fut au tour de l'Histoire de la Magie et de la Botanique. Le premier examen plût énormément à Cara, celle-ci rédigea pas moins de trois pages sur l'événement à commenter. Quant au second, il était assez difficile, mais Cara avait étonnement été intéressée par cette plante là dans le cours, alors elle répondit avec effervescence aux propriétés du Dictame. Le jeudi, dernier jour d'examen, commença avec une épreuve épuisante: Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Lupin lui avait crée un parcours d'obstacles qui ressemblait la totalité des forces maléfiques étudiées au cours de l'année. Strangulots, Chaporouges, Pitiponks, et enfin, épouvantard. Cara s'était bien préparée à ce dernier, et lorsque son double maléfique apparut, elle lança sans hésité le sort qui percuta l'épouvantard en pleine poitrine et ramollit la baguette de son adversaire qui la regarda, impuissante. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Lupin lui souriait.

\- Bravo Cara, je suis content que tu es su surmonter ta peur aussi facilement. C'est très noble de ta part que d'avoir peur de blesser des gens à cause de tes pouvoirs, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas que tu le ferais, tu es bien trop altruiste pour ça.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire éclatant puis se détourna pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Cédric était présent. Il la rejoignit dès qu'il la vit.

\- Salut Cara, commença-t-il d'une voix suave, je ne t'ai pas trop dérangé cette semaine, je sais que les examens peuvent être lourds à porter, alors j'ai préféré éviter de t'ajouter ma présence, se justifia-t-il en esquissant un faible sourire en coin.

Il avait un air de chiot prit sur le fait d'une bêtise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas été très attentionnée non plus, j'étais trop prise par les examens. Tu es pardonné, répondit-elle en caressant machinalement son bras.

La commissure de ses lèvres s'étira en un plus large sourire et ses yeux brillèrent de malice. Ils discutèrent beaucoup durant le repas, trop absorbé par leur conversation pour se rendre compte du regard acier qui les transperçait. Ils s'attaquèrent au sujet de l'évasion des prisonniers d'Azkaban, et Cara se demanda si elle devait lui parler de ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille. Après quelques répliques hésitantes, elle décida que ça valait le coup, elle devait en parler à quelqu'un.

\- Cédric, je peux te parler d'un truc...important? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, appuyant son dernier mot d'un regard lourd de questions.

\- Euh...oui, bien sûr.

Il avait l'air de comprendre l'atmosphère sérieuse dans laquelle Cara venait de les plonger avec ce regard.

\- L'autre soir dans la salle commune, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'écouter la conversation de certains camarades. Et, ils ont parlé de choses qui m'ont effrayé.

Elle marqua une pause qui intrigua Cédric. Elle regarda par réflexe autour d'elle, et se rapprocha du Poufsouffle pour être sûre qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne vienne se mêler à leur discussion.

\- Ils parlaient de Lord Voldemort, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure qui glaça le sang du garçon.

\- Ne dis pas son nom Cara, la prévint-il d'un ton sec. Qui étaient ces camarades?

\- Je ne le dirais pas. Je ne veux pas les mettre dans une situation risquée.

\- S'ils sont partisans eux, ou leurs parents, de Tu-Sais-Qui, il ne faut pas que tu les approches, ils sont dangereux.

\- Oui, je sais, mais laisses-moi t'expliquer.

Il se tût et l'écouta attentivement.

\- Certains de ses fidèles pensent qu'il va revenir, et que c'est pour bientôt. Ils se préparent. Et de ce que j'ai entendu, ils veulent que leur Lord prenne le pouvoir. Alors je suppose que c'est le pouvoir du Ministère, car celui de Poudlard est intouchable avec Dumbledore.

Cédric déglutit difficilement.

\- Je ne crois pas au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Se ne sont que des espoirs illusoires de partisans désespérés qui bercent leurs enfants d'histoires sombres et dangereuses pour eux. Tu ne devrais pas considérer leurs discussions comme vraisemblables.

\- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils abordent le sujet de Sirius Black, le contredit-elle. Sirius Black ne serait pas un partisan, bien au contraire. Et son frère aurait trahi le Lord. D'après ce qu'ils ont dit, Fudge se trompe lourdement au sujet de Black. Et je suis certaine qu'il n'a donc rien à avoir avec l'évasion des autres prisonniers, les vrais partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Cara, ne commence pas à t'immiscer dans des histoires de Mangemorts. Éloignes-toi de tout ça, ça vaut mieux.

\- Je ne m'immisce pas, je me pose des questions. Si les Mangemorts se préparent, ne devrait-on pas faire pareil? Si Tu-Sais-Qui est sur le point de revenir pour prendre le pouvoir, ne devrait-on pas s'armer contre lui?

\- Il ne reviendra pas! Rugit-il entre ses dents serrées pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des élèves alentour. Potter l'a tué il y des années de ça, et personne ne revient d'entre les morts.

\- Pourtant l'année dernière et l'année d'avant, on sait tous les deux qu'il était ici. Faible, mais vivant.

\- Et Potter l'a achevé une fois de plus dans la Chambre des Secrets, alors il n'y a aucune raisons pour qu'il surgisse une nouvelle fois.

Cédric avait vraiment l'air convaincu que Lord Voldemort était vaincu pour de bon, mais Cara avait cette étrange sensation de danger en elle qui lui hurlait que ce n'était pas finit, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas mort. Elle le toisa en silence, scrutant les iris claires du Poufsouffle désormais remonté contre elle. Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir contrarié ainsi. Elle soupira.

\- Cédric je suis désolée de t'avoir énervé comme ça, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état, je voulais juste faire part de mes soupçons, s'excusa-t-elle en affaissant les épaules.

\- Non, excuses-moi, je me suis un peu emporté. C'est juste que, mon père a vu l'horreur que ce sorcier a provoqué, et ça l'a profondément accablé. Alors imaginer qu'il puisse un jour revenir, forçant mon père à revivre une nouvelle fois la terreur dans laquelle il était plongé auparavant, ça me rend fou de rage.

Il semblait réellement inquiet, immergé dans des pensées profondes et intimes dont il venait de partager une infime partie avec Cara. Elle le couva des yeux, et dans une ultime tentative de se faire pardonner, posa sa main sur celle de Cédric pour la serrer un peu plus qu'amicalement. Le garçon passa un bras autour des épaules de Cara et la tira vers lui en lui lançant une mauvaise imitation de ses sourires charmeurs. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait surgir une douleur brûlant en lui depuis trop de temps et qui menaçait d'exploser. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait. Elle l'avait fait douter. Et cette brûlure allait le dévorer jusqu'à ce que ses soupçons soient entièrement dissipés. Elle le regretta.

Après avoir reprit une conversation normale, quoiqu'un peu fade, Cara s'éloigna pour rejoindre le septième étage où se déroulait l'épreuve de Divination. Elle se trouva chanceuse d'être au début de l'alphabet, souhaitant intérieurement bon courage à Weasley ou Zabini qui se trouvaient relégués aux dernières heures prévues pour l'examen. Elle patienta une bonne heure avant d'être appelée. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié la Divination, et malgré tous ses efforts et toute l'imagination dont elle était capable, elle ne réussit pas à sortir un mensonge convenable sur ce qu'elle voyait dans la satanée Sphère. Elle redescendit furieuse, qu'une telle matière soit enseignée à Poudlard. Elle croisa Malefoy sur le chemin du retour. Elle aurait pensé qu'il se serait abstenu de tout commentaire, mais il se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler que le pauvre Hippogriffe se ferait décapiter le soir-même. C'en fut trop. Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et le poussa jusqu'au mur pour se jeter sur lui, planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

\- Apprends à la fermer Malefoy, ça pourrait finir par se retourner contre toi, le prévint-elle d'une menace qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas.

\- Tu me menaces Dauclaire? S'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, je te fais ton éducation vu que ton papa n'est pas foutu d'éduquer son fils correctement, cracha-t-elle, amère et à bout de nerfs.

Elle fut balancée en arrière et son dos rencontra brutalement la rambarde de l'escalier, la retenant de chuter du septième étage. La douleur de la griffure se réveilla instantanément, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance du fond de sa gorge. Elle agrippa les barreaux de la rambarde et se courba en deux pour essayer de maîtriser la douleur qui envahissait son dos. Malefoy tira ses cheveux en arrière pour pouvoir accrocher son regard de ses yeux glaciaux.

\- Je ne te préviendrais qu'une seule fois Dauclaire, si j'entends une fois de plus une insulte envers ma famille sortir de ta bouche, je m'assurerais que tu ne puisses plus jamais t'en servir pour quoique se soit. C'est bien compris?

Sa voix était calme, mais l'ouragan qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui était nettement percevable. Cara eu presque envie de baisser les yeux tant le regard glacial du garçon l'effrayait. Sa poigne autour des mèches de cheveux de la fille était ferme et autoritaire, ne permettant aucun mouvement non autorisé. En cet instant précis, il lui faisait peur. Mais plutôt se jeter par dessus la rambarde que de l'avouer ou le montrer. Un nouveau tiraillement sur son cuir chevelu se fit sentir.

\- C'est bien compris?! Articula-t-il rageusement entre ses dents serrées.

Elle lui lança des éclairs. Elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par ce garçon tout mince et aussi fier qu'un paon.

\- On dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible puisque tu t'en remets de suite à la violence et aux menaces, aurais-je raison? Le nargua-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais appliquer ton propre conseil Dauclaire: 'Apprends à la fermer, ça pourrait finir par se retourner contre toi', répliqua-t-il en avançant encore un peu plus pour pénétrer davantage dans les pupilles de la fille, l'examinant sans gêne.

Elle sourit, réellement amusée.

\- Reprendre les répliques de l'autre, typique du manque d'argument. Si tu n'as rien à redire, tu ferais mieux de me lâcher Malefoy, ça pourrait dégénérer, grinça-t-elle en ne lâchant pas ses yeux.

\- Tu en meurs d'envie, n'est-ce pas Cara? S'amusa le garçon, souriant avec moquerie.

\- De te botter le cul et de te clouer le bec? Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Drago.

\- Tu es bien téméraire pour une Serpentarde, tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée de maison?

\- On dirait bien que toi non en tous cas!

Il fronça le nez à l'insulte à peine dissimulée, mais ne répondit rien. Il sourit d'amusement, puis se recula et lâcha Cara.

\- On reprendra cette conversation plus tard, je dois assister à un spectacle, dit-il de son habituelle voix traînante. La décapitation d'un gros poulet qui nous servira de repas du soir, précisa-t-il en élargissant son sourire, laissant voir ses dents brillantes.

Cara se jeta sur lui et balança son poing à plusieurs reprises, motivée par les rires machiavéliques du blond arrogant. Ils étaient tombés à terre, Drago allongé sur le dos, et Cara à califourchon au-dessus de lui, une main plantée dans le col de la chemise du garçon et l'autre se levant et s'abattant sans fin sur le visage du blond. Un grognement bestial s'échappa de la gorge de la fille qui n'avait qu'une seule envie: faire gicler encore plus de sang de la bouche de Malefoy. Son bras lui faisait mal, tremblant lorsqu'elle l'élevait, et chauffant horriblement lorsqu'elle le relâchait sur le visage baigné de sang du garçon. Tout son corps tremblait de rage, de douleur due à la contraction prolongée de ses muscles tendus. Les rires de Malefoy n'étaient pas pour l'aider à se calmer, la rendant encore plus colérique qu'au commencement. Elle allait abattre une fois de plus son poing sur le visage déjà ensanglanté de son camarade, mais quatre mains la saisirent fermement pour la relever et l'éloigner du garçon. Elle se débattit quelques instants mais savait que c'était inutile, elle lui avait réglé son compte, pas la peine d'insister. Drago se redressa sur un coude et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche, ne lâchant plus son sourire moqueur si détestable. Il cracha le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche endolorie puis se releva en titubant légèrement. Il vit les regards portés sur lui, peinés, mais surtout amusés. Personne n'avait levé le petit doigt pour venir l'aider. Et même si Dean et Seamus, les deux garçons qui avaient éloigné Cara de lui, avaient agis, ils s'étaient tout de même décidés bien tard, laissant à Cara le loisir de déverser toute sa haine sur le garçon.

\- Comme je t'ai dit, on reprendra cette discussion plus tard Cara, je dois aller voir un poulet se faire décapiter, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle ne réagit pas, l'incendiant du regard. Le garçon se détourna et descendit élégamment les marches. Cara inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, expira et les rouvrit. Seamus la tourna légèrement vers lui pour la dévisager.

\- Tu as vraiment envie de mourir ou quoi? S'empressa-t-il de lancer, arborant une expression mi-inquiète mi-amusée. D'abord tu prends un coup de griffe à sa place, et là tu le dévisage et insultes ses parents? Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez toi Dauclaire.

\- Suicidaire n'est la caractéristique d'aucunes maisons, c'est peut-être pour ça que tout le monde se demande pourquoi je suis à Serpentard, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Par définition exagérée, suicidaire est la caractéristique de Gryffondor, corrigea Dean.

Ils rigolèrent, rejoints par quelques Gryffondor qui avaient assistés à la scène. Elle les quitta et descendit se promener dans le parc. L'envie irrépressible de rejoindre Hagrid lui tenaillait le ventre, mais malgré le soutien évident dont elle voulait faire preuve, elle ne pouvait pas assister à cette scène. Et vu qu'elle connaissait son incapacité à changer la destinée de Buck, elle préférait s'abstenir d'y aller, même si la douleur fulgurante dans sa poitrine l'en suppliait. Elle se laissa tomber sur une pente douce du parc, remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Elle regarda le soleil descendre peu à peu en teintant le ciel d'une couleur ambrée en amenant avec lui la chaleur qu'il proférait. Cara savoura l'air frais qui venait balayer son visage, apaisant son pouls colérique. La température chuta doucement, et Cara rentra dès lors que les frissons se firent plus fréquents. Elle alla dîner, remarquant l'absence du professeur Lupin à table. Peu importe, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'absentait, il devait avoir des choses importantes à faire. Assez importantes pour que Rogue le remplace durant un cours de défense contre les forces du mal et les fasse étudier la lycanthropie. Elle termina son repas et rejoignit son dortoir au lit douillé et aux murs de roche. L'air était glacial chez les Serpentards, Cara aimait bien plus la chaleur réconfortante des étages. Ce soir-là elle ne dormit pas beaucoup, réfléchissant beaucoup trop pour y arriver.

Elle ne cessa de repenser à son altercation avec Malefoy. Elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle, révélant un côté sombre dont elle n'avait même pas idée. D'où sortait-elle cette soif de sang qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle frappait le blond? Plus elle voyait le sang jaillir de la bouche du garçon, plus elle voulait en voir. Elle voulait faire sortir encore et toujours plus de son sang, le faire souffrir. Elle n'avait jamais été sujette aux pulsations violentes, et encore moins à la soif de sang, alors d'où venait ce soudain sadisme? Peut-être que Malefoy faisait ressortir ce côté là d'une façon très poussée. Mais Cara n'arrivait quand même pas à y croire, jamais, même lorsque Robert et Jon la poussaient au bout du rouleaux, jamais elle n'avait fait preuve de la moindre violence. Alors, y avoir eu recours avec un tel degré la perturbait. Et si Lupin se trompait? Et si l'épouvantard qui se transformait en un elle maléfique n'était pas dérisoire mais bien fondé? Et si elle était destinée à passer du mauvais côté de la magie? Elle soupira et se redressa. Elle alla rejoindre la petite fenêtre située face au lac, lui donnant presque la possibilité de toucher la surface de l'eau. Elle se recroquevilla sur le rebord de la fenêtre et plongea son regard dans les vaguelettes presque indistinctes de l'eau sombre. Toutes les filles dormaient à poings serrés, Millicent ronflant un peu bruyamment, Pansy s'agitant en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles. Cara resta sur le rebord sans bouger, observant juste le mouvement d'aller-retour puissant de l'eau près de la fenêtre. Il devait être presque minuit. À force de regarder le remous de l'eau, elle manqua s'endormir, se réveillant en sursaut alors qu'elle penchait dangereusement vers le sol. Alors qu'elle levait la tête pour regarder le ciel avant de partir, elle vit une horde de Détraqueurs foncer vers le sol. Plissant davantage les yeux, Cara remarqua deux silhouettes qui se cambraient sur le sol aux passages des Détraqueurs. La pleine lune lui permettait de voir aisément de qui il s'agissait. La plus petite des deux silhouettes était Harry Potter. Son cœur se crispa dans sa cage thoracique en voyant cela. La seconde correspondait à Sirius Black. Elle le reconnut à son visage émacié et son air de vagabond fou à lier. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Harry risquait de mourir si elle ne faisait rien, mais le temps qu'elle arrive ils seraient certainement morts. Son hésitation était si faible qu'elle ne prit pas plus de cinq secondes à se décider. Elle enfila ses bottines en quelques secondes, attrapa sa baguette au vol et partit en courant hors du dortoir. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir la cape de Potter sur les épaules en cet instant pour ne pas avoir à craindre de tomber sur un professeur ou un préfet. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, elle courrait à en perdre haleine, traversant les couloirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur, grimpant les escaliers deux par deux, sautant par-dessus le muret pour traverser la cour plus rapidement. Elle traversa le pont, dévala les escaliers et tourna directement à gauche pour se rendre au lac noir. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que tous les Détraqueurs s'envolaient prestement loin du lac, poursuivit par une lumière bleue éclatante.

Cela lui rappela immédiatement celle que Dumbledore avait déclenché lorsqu'Harry s'était fait attaqué lors du match de Quidditch. Elle s'arrêta, sentant le point de côté la ronger sans réussir à la tordre en deux. Elle entendit du bruit, un hurlement, canin. Des frissons remontèrent le long de son échine, glaçant son sang et dressant ses poils. Un loup? Sa respiration se coupa et sa gorge se serra. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, s'éloignant de la forêt interdite. Puis elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle se précipita vers la cabane d'Hagrid et s'y cacha. Hermione Granger aidait Ron Weasley à marcher. Il avait une vilaine blessure au mollet. Elle l'encourageait en supportant son poids sur ses épaules. Cara retint sa respiration pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle lui chuchotait.

\- Aller Ron, il faut se dépêcher, on doit trouver le professeur Dumbledore, sinon Rogue va arrêter Sirius.

\- Et Harry? S'enquit le rouquin mal en point.

\- Je...je ne sais pas Ron. Mais il est avec Sirius, alors je suis sûre qu'il va bien, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Ouais, un Sirius blessé par un Lupin qui a les crocs. Tu crois vraiment qu'il est en sécurité? Allons l'aider Hermione!

Cara retint un cri d'horreur. La phrase de Ron venait de faire étinceler une réponse dans l'esprit de la fille. _'Un Lupin qui a les crocs'_. La forme qu'avait prit l'épouvantard lorsqu'il s'était interposé entre ce dernier et Harry, ses absences inexpliquées, le cours de Rogue sur la lycanthropie. Elle leva la tête, comme pour vérifier que la pleine lune était toujours là. Le hurlement canin, c'était Lupin. Cet air exténué et sauvage qu'il avait, c'était dû à sa lycanthropie. Elle tomba à genoux, ne tenant plus. Elle porta sa main contre sa bouche pour éviter de gémir bruyamment, sentant son membre trembler d'effroi. Lupin était un loup-garou. Et visiblement, un loup-garou affamé. Elle sentit quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Durant trois ans, elle l'avait côtoyé, l'avait apprécié, et jamais elle n'avait eu le moindre soupçon. Mais elle comprenait bien qu'en parler ne devait pas être facile. Elle expira longuement, relativisant, et se redressa. Mais avant de pouvoir faire un quelconque mouvement, une autre voix l'arrêta. Celle du professeur Rogue. Elle entendit ses pas dans les graviers. Elle contourna la hutte d'Hagrid et passa à l'arrière, se cachant le mieux possible de son directeur de maison. Si jamais il la trouvait, elle allait en prendre pour longtemps. Elle s'accroupit contre la pierre froide de la maison du garde-chasse, entendant sa respiration saccadée aussi fort qu'une bourrasque de vent. Elle suivit l'écho des pas du professeur des potions jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez éloignés, puis se leva et marcha doucement jusqu'au château, prenant garde de ne croiser personne sur son chemin. La pleine lune lui permettait de mieux voir les couloirs, mais cela voulait dire que les professeurs aussi avaient une meilleure visibilité et donc de meilleures chances de l'attraper. Alors qu'elle rejoignait la cour d'entrée, elle vit un mouvement dans le ciel. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plisser les yeux, le plumage nacré de la bête reflétait la lumière éclatante de la lune. Le silhouette frêle et longue assise sur la bête ne laissait pas de doutes. Des cheveux sombres et malpropres, des vêtements amples et usés, un corps maigre et pâle. Sirius Black. Il s'envolait sur le dos de Buck. Cet hippogriffe n'était-il donc pas mort? Cara était partagée entre l'ahurissement et la joie. Elle regarda la bête voler vers le Sud, heureuse qu'elle ait échappé à sa sentence.

La dernière semaine de cours passa à une allure incroyable. Avec la chaleur du mois de Juin, la fin des examens, et l'annonce de la fuite de Buck et Black, l'école était hors d'elle. De plus, dès le lendemain matin, le professeur Rogue se fit un plaisir de lâcher la nouvelle de Lupin étant un loup-garou à l'intégralité de sa maison. Tous les Serpentard s'écrièrent que c'était inadmissible. Cara fusilla son professeur du regard et s'empressa de quitter la salle dès que le cours fut fini. Elle se précipita dans le bureau du professeur des Défenses contre les forces du Mal, et le trouva entrain de faire ses valises.

\- Professeur?! S'exclama-t-elle après avoir poussé la porte de son bureau.

\- Cara, je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

\- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas partir! J'étais tellement contente de vous avoir en tant que professeur, vous êtes le meilleur que l'on ait eu! Je vous en pris, restez.

\- Même si je le voulais, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne pourrais pas.

\- Comment ça vous ne le voulez pas? Le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

\- Ce qui s'est passé hier soir, était à prévoir. Je suis dangereux, et être à proximité d'élèves les soirs de pleine lune était une très mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'enseigner quelque chose, et je te remercie pour ton soutien, mais demain, lorsque les parents sauront pour moi, ils ne seront pas tout à fait d'accord. Alors je préfère démissionner par moi-même plutôt que d'attendre d'être viré par la demande des parents d'élèves.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit! Vous êtes un professeur brillant, et un homme bien. Ce que vous êtes ne devrait pas être une excuse pour renvoyer un professeur de qualité. Non, Monsieur, restez s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Ce que je suis est une excuse valable pour m'éloigner de jeunes sorciers.

Elle ne répondit pas, sentant les larmes chatouiller le bord de ses paupières et menaçant de s'échapper à tous moments. Elle aurait aimé apprendre davantage de lui, de sa bonté. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille après son examen de Divination, et elle savait que Lupin pouvait l'aider, alors voir partir la lumière qui pourrait la guider la rendait malade. Elle aurait voulut lui en parler plus tard, en ayant des doutes fondés sur de réels faits. Mais le temps pressait, et elle préféra lui faire part de ses peurs dès maintenant, craignant de ne plus le voir par la suite.

\- Monsieur, commença-t-elle.

\- Appelles-moi Remus, je pense que nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps pour que tu sois autorisé à cela, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire amical.

\- Eh bien, Remus, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises face au bureau de son ancien professeur. Elle avala sa salive et regarda ses doigts entremêlés.

\- Hier, après l'examen de Divination, j'ai eu une altercation avec Drago Malefoy, reprit-elle doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois venir en parler, lança-t-il gentiment.

\- Ce n'est pas un aveu que je fais, j'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose d'autre, qui a un rapport avec la forme qu'à prit mon épouvantard, répliqua-t-elle d'un trait en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il ne répliqua pas, fronça légèrement les sourcils et prit place face à Cara sur son fauteuil.

\- Il a été odieux alors je l'ai frappé. Le problème, c'est que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Dès l'instant où j'ai vu le sang sortir de sa bouche, une sensation étrange s'est emparée de moi. Je voulais faire sortir encore plus de sang de sa bouche, je voulais le faire souffrir, et la douleur dans mon bras m'était égale, je voulais juste continuer à le frapper, quitte à... quitte à le tuer. Professeur je ne dis pas ça parce-que mon épouvantard m'effraie, je vous raconte ça parce-que c'est ce que j'ai ressenti, et ça m'a fait peur. J'ai peur que vous ayez eu tord, peut-être que je suis capable de devenir ce double maléfique qui s'est matérialisé devant moi à la place de l'épouvantard.

Elle le dévisageait d'un air apeuré. Ses doigts serrés dans ses paumes de mains closes, la gorge nouée et le pouls battant aussi fort qu'un tambour, elle était vraiment effrayé par son acte. Lupin paraissait perplexe, mais inquiet. Il déglutit et se leva. Cara le regarda d'un œil étonné, mais il alla simplement fermer la porte en la protégeant d'un sort d'assourdissement.

\- Cara il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, commença-t-il en revenant s'installer sur son fauteuil, appuyant ses coudes sur le bureau et plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de la fille, sérieux et grave.

Cara s'adossa au dossier du fauteuil, redoutant ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer.

\- Je ne pensais pas devoir le faire, même si Dumbledore pensait que ça serait juste de t'en informer.

Le cœur de la fille commença à palpiter plus fort.

\- Tu proviens de la famille Dauclaire, qui est une famille noble au sang-pur. Mais les Dauclaire n'étaient pas seulement connus pour la noblesse de leur sang ou la beauté de leurs membres, mais aussi pour leur penchant pour un certain côté de la magie.

La gorge de la fille se rétrécit d'un coup, refusant d'avaler les propos libérés par l'homme. Remus Lupin prit une inspiration, essayant de décider par quelle phrase il allait lui annoncer ce qui allait probablement la bouleverser.

\- Tes parents, faisaient partis d'un cercle de sorciers à l'idéologie chaotique.

\- Les Mangemorts, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Remus hocha la tête.

\- Ils ont suivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques temps avant de se raviser. Ils ont effacé toutes traces de ton existence, te cachant à tous, et t'ont laissé dans cet orphelinat moldu pour te mettre en sécurité. Ils ont été tués peu de temps après par leur Maître, pour l'avoir trahi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec cette soif de sang que j'ai ressenti hier?

\- Tes parents étaient chargés de la torture des opposants ou des nés-moldus. Ils ont été affectés à cette tâche parce-qu'ils avaient tous deux ce que tu appelles 'la soif de sang'. Dès qu'ils commençaient à voir le sang de leurs victimes, ils ressentaient l'envie irrésistible d'aller toujours plus loin, même après les aveux des victimes.

* * *

x

x

 **Bonsoir bonsoir, voilà le nouveau petit chapitre qui sera le plus important de cette troisième année. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Un peu folle sur les bords cette Cara quand même! Vous pensez quoi finalement de ce 'don' qu'elle a hérité de ses parents? Tiré par les cheveux? Prometteur?**

 **Êtes-vous impatients de découvrir l'étendue de ses pouvoirs? Sinon, vous l'aimez bien mon Drago? :3. Bon, voilà. Merci pour la visite et tout et tout, et on se retrouve vite pour le prochain chapitre! ;) XO, C.**


	9. IV - Le Responsable

" _Tes parents étaient chargés de la torture des opposants ou des nés-moldus. Ils ont été affectés à cette tâche parce-qu'ils avaient tous deux ce que tu appelles 'la soif de sang'. Dès qu'ils commençaient à voir le sang de leurs victimes, ils ressentaient l'envie irrésistible d'aller toujours plus loin, même après les aveux des victimes._ "

x

Cara plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir son sanglot. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ses parents étaient des tortionnaires affamés et des meurtriers. Ils torturaient des gens innocents pour leur simple plaisir, pour le plaisir de leur taré de Maître. Elle ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Elle se leva et partit en trombe de la pièce. Remus l'arrêta avec un bouclier invisible.

\- Cara, je te dis ça parce-que tes parents ont combattu cette violence qui les rongeait. Cette soif de sang grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils la nourrissaient. Ils ont voulu s'éloigner de tout ça pour toi, pour que tu n'aies pas à vivre ainsi, ils ont réussi à s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur tombe dessus. Il faut que tu la contrôle et que tu la combattes, sinon tu as raison, tu peux très mal tourner si tu laisses cette violence t'envahir.

La fille était tombée à genoux, laissant toute sa peur, sa honte et son chagrin sortir sans retenue. Alors elle aussi était un monstre, capable de torturer pendant des heures sans s'arrêter, se nourrissant de la douleur et de la souffrance des autres.

\- Entre nous Remus, le plus dangereux des deux, c'est moi, pas vous, lança-t-elle en essayant de plaisanter.

Le regard emplit de peine et de compassion qu'il portait sur elle lui était bien trop familier, lui rappelant ceux des personnes connaissant sa tragique histoire. Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'intégralité de son histoire, elle savait que tout était de sa faute. Chaque famille qu'elle a eu étaient morte par sa faute, car elle était un monstre. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Remus s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Il posa sa main sur le dos de la fille et la réconforta doucement.

\- Ici, tu peux apprendre à te contrôler, tu peux apprendre à maîtriser ta magie. Tu es une belle personne qui se soucie du bien-être des autres, tu n'es pas mauvaise Cara.

\- Pas encore vous voulez dire, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec en le regardant de travers de ses yeux rouges et brillants de larmes.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Un destin n'est jamais tracé d'avance, on choisit nous-même qui on veut devenir.

\- Et comment je fais pour résister ? Comment je fais pour lutter contre cette soif ? J'ai un démon qui dort en moi Remus ! Je viens de l'éveiller, comment je fais pour le retenir ?!

\- Sois forte. Sois courageuse.

\- Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond et repoussant Remus d'un coup de bras.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans se retourner et s'éloigna en courant jusqu'à un endroit isolé. Elle grimpa tous les escaliers et rejoignit la tour d'Astronomie. Elle s'agrippa à la rambarde et fit naviguer son regard sur le panorama époustouflant qui lui était offert. Elle s'accroupit face au paysage, les joues trempées et les yeux rouges. Elle laissa le vent la calmer, elle écouta le chant des oiseaux, imaginant s'envoler loin de tous soucis comme eux en avaient la possibilité. Elle resta là, à les observer en silence, durant toute la journée. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le ciel se colora d'un rose saumon qu'elle décida à quitter son refuge de paix. Elle redescendit à pas lents pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves étaient attablés et échangeaient avec vigueur et joie. Cara alla s'installer au bout de la table des verts et argent, et attendit, ne picorant que quelques miettes de temps à autres pour donner l'illusion qu'elle mangeait. Le choc n'était pas passé, elle ne pouvait rien ingurgiter. Le monstre rejetait toute forme de nourriture, attendant avec impatience d'avaler la douleur d'une nouvelle victime. Elle monta se coucher directement après le repas, préférant éviter de se retrouver face à Malefoy une fois de plus. C'était de sa faute si le monstre en elle s'était réveillé, s'il ne l'avait pas forcée à le frapper, elle n'aurait pas ce problème. Un élan de haine s'empara d'elle mais elle essaya de le contrôler pour ne pas avoir des envies de meurtre le lendemain. Elle ne parvint à s'endormir qu'après les coups de trois heures du matin, son cerveau cogitant trop pour qu'elle trouve le repos.

Elle évita tout le monde pendant plusieurs jours, fuyant dès que Cédric ou Olivier l'approchaient. Remus était parti, laissant Cara seule avec ses pensées tortionnaires. Le dégoût qu'elle ressentait envers Malefoy s'était largement amoindrit, engloutit par l'horreur de sa propre famille. Elle était submergée par ses pensées, plus sombres les unes que les autres. Elle ne cessait de s'isoler, redoutant que cette soif irrépressible ressurgisse une nouvelle fois. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Cédric qui l'attrapa au recoin d'un couloir.

\- Cara tu m'évites ou quoi ? Ça fait des jours que je ne t'ai pas vu, ou lorsque c'est le cas, tu me fuis comme l'éclabouille, s'exclama-t-il en empoignant un peu trop fort le bras de la fille.

\- Je suis désolée Cédric, mais je ne peux plus rester avec toi. Ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs, c'est trop dangereux.

Elle avait attiré son attention malgré elle.

\- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je... c'est compliqué Cédric. J'ai appris quelque chose à propos de ma famille qui m'a fait me rendre compte à quel point je suis dangereuse. Je ne veux pas te blesser, alors s'il-te-plaît, éloignes-toi de moi.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle, la forçant à reculer pour garder une distance de sécurité, et se pencha davantage pour plonger ses yeux argentés dans ceux de Cara.

\- Ne me force pas à utiliser les grands moyens pour te faire avouer Cara, la prévint-il d'un ton grave.

Devait-elle lui en parler ? De toute façon ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, bien au contraire, il serait au courant et pourrait se méfier lorsque Cara commencerait à perdre le contrôle. Et puis, en parler soulagerait sa conscience d'un poids. Mais comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il la repousser comme s'ils s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux ? Elle le ferait probablement souffrir en lui avouant, se rappelant ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de son père. Lui avouer que ses parents avaient participé à ces horreurs n'allait pas l'aider à l'apprécier, bien au contraire, elle allait redescendre à moins trois dans son estime.

\- Non, je ne peux pas Cédric. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut confier comme le fait d'avoir triché aux examens ou d'avoir dépassé le couvre-feu du soir. C'est quelque chose de grave qui me fait honte. Je ne peux tout simplement pas en parler et voir cette étincelle dans tes yeux s'éteindre.

\- Peu importe ce que c'est, je te connais, et je sais qui tu es. Alors quoique tu me dises, cela ne changera rien, affirma-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mais même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'arrivait pas à faire sortir ces mots de sa bouche. Dire que ses parents étaient les bourreaux attitrés des prisonniers du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas aisé. L'avouer à Cédric c'était se l'avouer à elle-même, et elle ne pourrait pas se supporter. Dans ses veines coulaient le sang de Mangemorts assoiffés par le sang de leurs victimes innocentes. Elle se répugnait. Cédric attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien.

\- Dis-le-moi Cara, la persuada-t-il de sa voix suave.

Elle inspira profondément, sentant les effluves du parfum de Diggory la pénétrer doucement, puis prit son courage à deux mains, se forçant à sortir ces quelques mots qui lui écorchèrent la bouche et lui laissèrent un goût amer.

\- Mes parents torturaient pour le compte de Voldemort, lâcha-t-elle d'un souffle.

Elle le vit serrer la mâchoire pour garder un semblant de sourire, elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc, elle le vit s'éloigner à pas de fourmis. Les larmes lui montèrent. Elle se détourna, repoussant les mains en coupe de Cédric. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, la main puissante du Poufsouffle lui agrippa le bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Il la força à le regarder.

\- Raconte-moi, dit-il doucement.

Elle scruta les yeux chrome du garçon, cherchant à y déceler de la colère, du dégoût ou de la peur, mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça en lui, juste de la détermination.

\- Ils ont été recrutés car ils étaient sujets à ce que j'appelle 'la soif de sang'. J'ai découvert que je l'avais aussi en moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du pilier, prévoyant une explication longue et pénible.

\- Je... je matérialise ça comme un monstre, un démon, qui vit à l'intérieur de moi. Il s'est réveillé lorsque j'ai fait preuve d'une immense colère envers Malefoy. Cette soif de sang est... une envie, un besoin incontrôlable de faire souffrir quelqu'un, de le voir saigner toujours plus. Lupin m'a dit que plus on la nourrissait, plus elle grandissait.

\- Comment ça, la nourrir ? S'étonna Cédric en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Chaque fois que mes parents torturaient quelqu'un, la soif de leur monstre était rassasiée pour un certain temps. Mais il revenait avec une faim encore plus importante, les poussant à torturer plus, plus longtemps, pour enfin se calmer.

\- Et tu as réveillé ce... monstre à cause de Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il a été odieux envers Buck, et j'étais déjà remontée, donc je voulais le faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à cet hippogriffe. Mais une fois que j'ai commencé à frapper, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, mon corps en demandait toujours plus. Et puis cet idiot n'arrêtait pas de rire, comme si...

Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant à grande vitesse. Il riait comme s'il se moquait d'elle, qu'il était heureux d'avoir réussi quelque chose. Malefoy était le fils d'un Mangemort, il devait sûrement être au courant du démon de ses parents et voulait savoir si c'était aussi le cas de Cara. Ce sale blond pourri gâté s'était foutu d'elle, et en plus l'avait mise dans une situation extrêmement dangereuse. Elle releva les yeux vers Cédric, prenant conscience du degré de rage dans son regard lorsque le garçon entrouvrit la bouche d'un air inquiet. Il n'avait pas dû suivre le fil de ses pensées, mais devait certainement savoir contre qui était retournée cette haine. Cara se leva d'un bond et ne se laissa pas arrêter par la prise du Poufsouffle cette fois-ci. Elle se dirigea à pas lourds vers la cour où le garçon passait son temps. Ce dernier, perché dans un petit arbre, rigolait avec ses deux singes aux Q.I de mouches. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle s'avança vers lui. Il ne daigna pas descendre de son arbre, savourant sa supériorité.

\- Eh bien, tu es vivante Dauclaire ? Je me demandais si tu avais succombé à la douleur de ta violence inassouvie.

Elle l'attrapa par la cheville et le fit tomber de la branche sur lequel il était perché, puis l'attrapa par le cou avant de s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

\- Peut-être que je devrais assouvir cette violence avec toi Malefoy, cracha-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps tu le sais sale manipulateur ? S'énerva-t-elle en l'adossant brusquement contre le tronc tordu de l'arbre.

\- Depuis que mon père me l'a dit. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais bien la fille des Dauclaire qu'il a connu, et apparemment, il n'y a pas méprise, s'amusa-t-il en dessinant un sourire en coin.

\- Puisque c'est toi qui l'a déclenché, je te conseillerais de te faire tout petit Malefoy, parce-que je ne vais pas te le pardonner facilement.

\- Je me fous que tu me pardonnes quoique ce soit Dauclaire, claironna-t-il en riant à moitié.

\- Vraiment ? Tu regretteras ces paroles. Et c'est une promesse. Tu te haïras d'avoir déclenché cette soif de sang qui m'habite. Et je n'hésiterais pas une seule fois à te le faire payer.

\- Effrayante Dauclaire, je tremble de peur, se moqua le garçon.

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire et s'avança près de lui, continuant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent le bord de l'oreille du blond.

\- Toi qui connais l'histoire de mes parents, tu devrais peut-être actualiser la liste de tes ennemis, car en sachant ce dont je suis capable, tu devrais peut-être effacer mon prénom de ta liste. Et si tu veux que je sois plus convaincante, je peux t'assurer que te frapper, voir ton sang éclabousser mes mains, entendre mes phalanges heurter ta mâchoire, était un bonheur si exquis que je m'en referais bien une partie sur le champ. Cela te tente-t-il Malefoy ? Pour voir à quel point je peux être effrayante ? Allons Malefoy, tout le monde sait que ton père était un adepte des Doloris, si tu lui résistes, je serais un jeu d'enfants pour toi, lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix sucrée.

\- Sauf que mon père ne me lance pas de sortilèges, rétorqua le garçon, se dérobant lâchement du défi de Cara.

\- Lâche. Je me demande d'où ta famille tient sa réputation, lança-t-elle en s'écartant d'un pas.

\- Cara, gronda une voix autoritaire derrière la fille.

Elle se retourna et vit Cédric, les poings serrés le long de son corps, le regard dur et froid. Il empoigna le bras de la fille et la tira jusqu'à lui, lança un regard noir aux Serpentard avant de s'éloigner. Il amena Cara dans une salle de classe vide et ferma derrière lui. Il se retourna et la toisa.

\- Quoi ? C'est à cause de lui que tout ça arrive ! S'énerva-t-elle en croisant les bras et haussant un sourcil.

\- Non c'est faux. C'était en toi, il a juste déclenché cette soif. Ça se serait enclenché un jour ou l'autre, alors ne commence pas à rejeter la faute sur lui, la contredit le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés.

\- Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté Cédric, le blâma-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

\- C'est le cas. Mais si tu veux te contrôler, tu vas devoir commencer par accepter que Malefoy n'y est pour rien.

\- Il s'est foutu de moi !

\- Tu le connais mieux que moi, tu devrais connaître ses jeux. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, il adore se jouer de toi, alors si tu veux contenir cette soif, je te conseillerais de commencer par t'éloigner de lui, car il ne te rendra pas les choses faciles.

\- Est-ce que tu as pris en compte le fait qu'il est dans la même maison que moi ? Non, parce-que je pense que ton conseil pourra être mis à rude épreuves avec ce léger détail, s'emporta-t-elle en s'avançant vers le garçon.

\- Calme-toi Cara, t'énerver ne va certainement pas t'aider.

La fille eut un rire nerveux, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit-il dans la seconde.

\- Je t'ai fait peur avec moi histoire, hein ? Poursuivit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa réponse, avançant pas après pas vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes et les bras ballants.

\- Non, répéta-t-il dans un soupir d'excuses.

\- AVOUE-LE QUE JE T'AI FAIT PEUR CÉDRIC ! Hurla-t-elle en serrant ses poings et se penchant en avant, laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues. Parce-que je ne suis qu'un sale monstre, un démon qui fait souffrir tous ceux qu'il aime, poursuivit-elle en essuyant négligemment ses larmes du bord de la main. Tous ceux que j'aime meurent à cause de moi. Ne m'approche pas Cédric, je suis une malédiction, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Il soupira et s'avança en l'attrapant par les épaules malgré ses protestations. Il la colla contre lui en l'enlaçant. Il posa sa tête sur le sommet du crâne de Cara et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu n'es ni un monstre, ni une malédiction Cara. Et non, je n'ai pas peur, dit-il d'un ton calme et chaud.

\- Alors pourquoi moi, j'ai peur ? Chuchota-t-elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Parce-que tu es pleine de bonté. Et c'est ce qui fait que je n'ai pas peur.

Il ne la laissa pas répondre et se pencha pour capturer tendrement ses lèvres. Une suite de frissons longèrent son visage pour descendre dans sa nuque, sinuant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une vague chaude l'entoura, la pénétra et la réchauffa, dissipant toutes ses pensées sombres. Cara répondit au baiser et elle sentit les mains de Cédric la serrer davantage contre lui. Leur baiser durant encore quelques instants avant qu'ils ne se détachent. Elle l'observa avec de grands yeux, curieuse de son geste. Il essuya une larme sur sa pommette et sourit.

Les résultats des examens furent affichés le dernier jour. Elle était satisfaite d'avoir obtenu la moyenne en Divination, elle n'aurait pas pensé ça possible. Elle eut un peu plus de la moyenne en Astronomie, ce qu'elle trouva bien étant donné le degré de fatigue qui avait pesé sur ses paupières ce soir-là. Elle eut d'excellentes notes dans toutes les autres matières, peut-être un peu moins que les autres en Soin des Créatures Magiques, mais tout de même bonne. Cara fit ses valises en un tour de baguette et s'installa dans le train. Elle n'avait pas vu Cédric sur le chemin, elle espérait qu'il la trouverait dans le train. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, se fut Olivier qui entra.

\- Ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu quand même ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Ils discutèrent une bonne demi-heure avant que Cédric ne les rejoigne. Ce dernier sachant l'affection que portait Olivier à Cara, il se contenta simplement de lui attraper la main et d'entremêler leurs doigts. Olivier devint silencieux une dizaine de minutes. Cédric et Cara parlèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor se décide à reprendre la parole.

\- Au fait Cédric, tu vas à la Coupe du Monde ? Comme je sais que ton père peut obtenir des places prestigieuses avec son travail..., demanda-t-il innocemment pour relancer la conversation.

\- Euh, oui, on y va. On ira avec les Weasley, compléta-t-il pour rendre la conversation plus riche.

\- Alors tu es pour quelle équipe ? Lança Olivier avec enthousiasme.

\- Je n'ai pas d'équipe favorite en fait, s'excusa-t-il presque.

Olivier parut refroidit, mais tourna la conversation vers Cara.

\- Et toi, tu y va ?

\- Euh... je, non, je ne pense pas, balbutia-t-elle en se trémoussant sur la banquette.

\- Pourquoi ?

Les Miller ne voudront probablement pas, et puis, il me faut des tickets et tout le reste, et je n'ai pas la possibilité d'en obtenir, alors non, je ne pense pas que j'irai.

Il parut déçu, mais compréhensif. Ils reprirent à discuter d'un autre sujet, les enchaînant rapidement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire avec la gêne installée par les deux mains liées de Cara et Cédric. Lorsque le train s'arrêta à King's Cross, Olivier ne tarda pas à sortir. Cédric et Cara marchèrent près l'un de l'autre dans les couloirs vers la sortie. Une fois sortis, elle chercha du regard Eleanor mais Cédric lui tira doucement la main pour qu'elle lui prête attention, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Écoutes, j'ai un truc à te proposer. C'était un peu difficile d'en parler dans le train alors bon, je te le dis maintenant.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de m'accompagner à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ?

Elle fut un peu décontenancée.

\- Q... Quoi ? Mais Cédric, les Miller ne voudront sûrement pas, et pour les tickets...

\- Les tickets et tout le reste je m'en occupe, tu dois juste t'occuper de ta famille, la coupa-t-il en enlaçant sa taille.

Elle soupira, sachant la réponse de Robert.

\- Je sais déjà leur réponse, tu ne connais pas les Miller, ils sont...

Elle ne trouva même pas le mot correspondant. Elle secoua la tête et fit une moue désolée. Cédric sourit et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Alors ne leur demande pas, lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle rigola.

\- Tu veux que je fugue ?

\- Emplois le mot que tu voudras, je veux juste que tu m'accompagnes.

\- Et comment je fais pour te rejoindre ? Je n'ai pas mon permis de transplanage et n'ai pas de balais.

\- Dis-moi le jour, l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous et je viendrais te chercher.

Elle sourit, désemparée par sa témérité et excitée à l'idée de fausser compagnie à Jon et Robert.

\- On fait comme ça alors, confirma-t-elle.

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin avec inscrite une adresse, lui demandant de lui écrire pour lui indiquer l'adresse, l'heure et la date de rendez-vous. Elle hocha la tête et agrippa délicatement la nuque du garçon, se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Elle sentit les bras de Cédric se resserrer autour de sa taille pendant qu'elle-même faisait grimper ses mains à travers les cheveux en bataille du garçon. Une fois séparés, elle se tourna et vit Eleanor, le sourire aux lèvres.

x

 **Me re-voilà. Désolé pour le loooong temps d'attente. Vous avez aimé ce chapitre? Malefoy le sale petit morveux avait tout fait exprès. J'espère ne pas poster le prochain chapitre dans trop longtemps, autant pour vous que pour moi. Merci quand à tous ceux qui me suivent encore. La suite au prochain chapitre ;).**


	10. V - Été

Cet été là fut assez pittoresque. Afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour pouvoir partir à la Coupe du Monde, Cara faisait tout ce que Robert lui demandait. Jon s'en amusait beaucoup, passant la majeure partie de son temps à lui chercher des ennuis. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment avec son problème de contrôle de violence. Elle resta en contact avec Remus, lui racontant ses difficultés avec la soif et le manque de contrôle qu'elle avait. Elle lui raconta qu'un jour, Jon l'avait poussée à bout, l'insultant et l'incitant à la violence, et qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle, s'arrêtant de frapper le garçon qu'en se plantant un couteau dans l'avant-bras. À partir de ce jour-là, Jon a commencé à avoir peur de Cara, mais cela le poussait à l'insulter davantage. Aussi, dès lors qu'elle entendait les cris à moitié étouffés d'Eleanor à l'étage inférieur, elle enfonçait les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et montait le volume au maximum pour ne pas descendre refaire le portrait de Monsieur Miller.

« _Cara, le contrôle de soi est une tâche longue et difficile, tu ne pourra pas vaincre cette soif en deux mois, sois patiente. Il faut que tu trouves le meilleur moyen de t'arrêter. Tu m'en as donné deux: La douleur, et l'isolement. Les deux sont risqués. L'auto-mutilation est très dangereuse pour ta santé, mais l'isolement peut rendre ta santé mentale très fragile, et donc permettre à cette soif d'être encore plus dangereuse et avide de souffrance. En attendant de trouver un moyen de contrôle suffisant pour dominer cette soif, il faut que tu prennes sur toi et trouve un exutoire non-vivant pour relâcher tout le poids de ta colère. Mais surtout, ne te laisse jamais aller sur les Miller, Cara. Car si jamais tu le fait, tu ne t'arrêtera pas de le faire, te laissant aller chaque fois que tu en auras l'occasion, ce qui sera mortel pour eux, et dangereux pour toi._ »

Voilà ce que lui avait répondu Remus. Un exutoire. Elle eu du mal à s'en trouver un, essayant la danse, le combat, la cuisine, le jardinage. Mais tous finissaient en catastrophe. Eleanor avait presque pleuré en voyant la partie du jardin duquel Cara s'était occupée pour faire ressortir sa colère. Mais finalement, elle trouva la solution un matin, en allant courir après que Jon lui soit une fois de plus tombé dessus. La course. La course rapide, longue, et intense. Sentir la douleur dans ses jambes, son cœur bondir dans sa cage thoracique comme un oiseau prisonnier, sa gorge sèche brûler d'un feu d'enfer. Les débuts étaient durs, apaisant rapidement sa colère par la douleur, mais au fur et à mesure, son corps s'habitua à l'intensité de la course et la douleur fut plus longue à venir, lui demandant de repousser toujours plus ses limites. Ce n'est qu'une fois Juillet écoulé, que Cara décida de demander aux Miller pour la Coupe du Monde.

\- Non! Cria-t-il d'une voix démente. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'irais pas voir ton petit-ami avant la rentrée! Tu le verras dans deux semaines!

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle ne cessait d'en parler à Robert, sortant toujours plus d'arguments. Mais il persistait à refuser. Bien entendu, Cara ne lui avait pas dit la réelle raison pour laquelle elle devait aller le voir une semaine avant la rentrée, il n'y aurait pas cru. Elle lui avait simplement dit que son copain l'avait invitée à passer une semaine avec lui. Elle persista encore jusqu'à la fin de la semaine avant de renvoyer le hibou à Cédric, lui confirmant que sa suggestion était bien plus adaptée. Elle lui donna l'heure et la date de rendez-vous, puis commença à préparer ses affaires.

Le dimanche matin, alors que les deux hommes dormaient toujours bruyamment, Cara enlaça Eleanor suffisamment longtemps pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle partirait quand même avec son copain. Les yeux bleus roi de la femme brillèrent d'amusement et de bonheur. Elle fit une mine d'enterrement tout au long de la journée pour faire croire aux garçons qu'elle était énervée de ne pas aller chez son copain, mais une fois tout le monde couché, elle se dépêcha de clore ses bagages. Cédric transplana devant sa fenêtre vers 22h00. Cara s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir, lui sautant au cou une fois qu'il avait atterri au sol. Ils transplanèrent cinq minutes après, le temps que Cara enfile un jean, des chaussures et une veste. Ils arrivèrent devant un portail blanc vernis aux barreaux élégamment courbés en arabesques. De chaque côté du portail se trouvait un mur de pierres apparentes claires de dix mètres de long. Cédric leva sa baguette et la fit glisser sur le côté, rendant le portail translucide. Ils le traversèrent, ressentant un léger frisson et quelques picotements, puis continuèrent d'avancer à travers l'allée de graviers nacrés bordée de pierres plates et immaculées. De part et d'autre de l'allée s'étendait un gazon verdoyant sous les lumières magiques qui s'élevaient dans les airs telles de multiples petites lunes. Ils avançaient vers une bâtisse en crépis et pierres apparentes, se dressant sur dix bons mètres de haut et vingts de large. Ils grimpèrent sur le perron, passant sous une clochette qui tinta d'un carillon doux, puis entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils traversèrent un petit hall d'entrée illuminé par de longues bougies flottantes, puis montèrent de petites marches en bois suspendues dans le vide. Cédric ne lâchait pas sa main dans le noir quasi complet de la maison, la guidant encore le long d'un couloir étroit pour déboucher dans une petite pièce aux lumières tamisées et au lit épais et moelleux. Il déposa les affaires de Cara dans un coin de la pièce et referma doucement derrière eux. Elle se tourna vers lui, dessinant un sourire gêné au coin de ses lèvres, et chercha quelque chose à dire pour combler le silence.

\- Euh, tu as passé un bon été? Chuchota-t-elle en essayant d'élargir son sourire.

\- Supposément mieux que le tien, essaya-t-il de la détendre. On se lève tôt demain, alors, on devrait peut-être dormir, non?

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, puis le regarda retirer son t-shirt d'un geste gracieux. Cara détourna les yeux par respect pour lui, ou gêne, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle se changea à son tour, retirant ses chaussures et son jean. Pour combler ce silence pesant, elle meubla un peu.

\- Tes parents savent que je suis là? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le garçon.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr. Ils ont posé plein de questions sur toi, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

Cara enfila son short de nuit puis ôta sa veste pour faire face au garçon.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont m'aimer? S'enquit-elle, indiscutablement anxieuse.

Cédric se tourna vers elle et sourit largement, amusé. Il s'avança vers elle et repoussa les longs cheveux châtain de la fille derrière ses épaules. Plongeant ses yeux argenté dans ceux de Cara, il la regarda d'un air adorateur.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils t'aiment déjà, répondit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de rentrer dans le lit.

Elle affaissa les épaules, toujours aussi anxieuse même après les paroles réconfortante de son copain. Elle le rejoignit sous les draps et apprécia le confort de l'oreiller. En s'allongeant, elle laissa échapper un long soupir las. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils l'aiment trop, risquant leur vie en étant près d'un tel monstre. Cédric lu sur son visage et la prit dans ses bras, embrassant le coin de sa mâchoire.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Cara Dauclaire, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, mais il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que je suis un peu maso sur les bords, car pour rien au monde je ne te laisserais partir pour le stupide argument que tu es dangereuse.

Il embrassa sa joue et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à les emporter, et elle se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin lorsque Cédric l'enlaça tendrement.

Elle sortit du lit en vacillant légèrement sur ses jambes encore endormies, puis suivit Cédric dans les escaliers. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Ils tournèrent dans un couloir longeant les escaliers et entrèrent dans une petite pièce aux larges fenêtres donnant sur l'arrière-cour de la maison. Au centre se tenait une table en bois mat rectangulaire sur laquelle étaient disposés tout un tas de petit-déjeuners. Le père de Cédric lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, à l'envers, et sa mère nettoyait de la vaisselle dans l'évier, qui pouvait être faîte par la magie soit dit en passant. Cédric et Cara esquissèrent tous d'eux un petit sourire amusé. Finalement elle ne savait pas qui était le plus stressé de la rencontre, les parents ou elle? Ils s'avancèrent tous deux dans la petite salle à manger, et Cara alla saluer les Diggory avant de s'installer sur une chaise. Ne mangeant pas vraiment le matin, elle se força à prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner pour faire plaisir à ses hôtes.

Petit-déjeuner prit, elle remonta dans la chambre de Cédric et embarqua quelques affaires pour prendre une douche rapide. Elle alla jusqu'au bout du couloir et poussa la porte blanche sur laquelle flottait l'inscription 'Salle d'eau'. Une baignoire d'angle blanche, un miroir large et suffisamment illuminé pour éclairer tout le jardin. Elle prit une douche rapide, se sécha et s'habilla, puis termina de se préparer avant de retourner dans la chambre. Elle n'avait pas été longue, comme à son habitude, et vit les autres membres de la maison s'enchaîner dans la salle de bain. Ils partirent une heure plus tard, Amos Diggory, Cédric et elle.

Sur le trajet, Cara discuta beaucoup avec Amos, apprenant à le connaître. Ils marchèrent une demi-heure avant que l'homme n'attrape son fils et Cara par la main pour les faire transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt clairsemée, au sommet d'une longue côte. Cédric alla se caler sur une haute branche d'un arbre pour apercevoir la famille Weasley arriver. Une vingtaine de minutes après, ils entendirent des voix étrangement familières. Ils patientèrent encore un peu avant de voir débarquer Ron Weasley et ses deux frères. Plus loin se tenait Harry Potter et Arthur Weasley, et enfin, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley. Cara salua tout le monde et alla rejoindre les deux filles en fin de groupe. Elles parlèrent rapidement de leur été puis les filles lui posèrent des questions sur sa présence en compagnie des Diggory, et plus particulièrement, de Cédric. Enfin arrivés au sommet de leur trajet, s'émerveillant devant le magnifique panorama d'un village loin en-dessous la colline, tous s'attroupèrent autour d'une vieille botte usée. Il s'avéra qu'ils s'agissait d'un portoloin. Cara n'en avait jamais prit. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais elle fit comme les autres, se plaçant à côté de Cédric et posant sa main sur la vieille botte. Quelques instants après, son corps était soulevé de terre, tourbillonnant en cercle autour du portoloin à travers les nuages. Elle entendit Arthur Weasley leur crier de lâcher le portoloin. Les quatre jeunes Weasley, Potter et Granger lâchèrent en même temps que Cara, sentant leurs corps chuter avec pour seule résistance l'air. Hermione hurla à pleins poumons tandis que ceux de Cara s'emplissaient d'air, manquant exploser à cause de la pression atmosphérique. Elle voyait le sol s'approcher à une vitesse inquiétante, mais une seconde avant le choc, ils furent brusquement stoppés à quelques centimètres du sol. L'instant d'après, ils s'étalaient tous à terre, relâchés par ce bouclier invisible qui les avait protégé du sol l'instant d'avant.

Après que les trois derniers sorciers aient rejoint les jeunes, ils avancèrent vers la fête. En effet, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Des tentes installées de partout, des sorciers habillés comme de ridicules moldus à chaque recoins, des échanges joyeux et bruyants résonnant d'un coin à l'autre. Les Weasley et les deux autres sorciers se séparèrent de Cara et des Diggory, rejoignant leur propre tente. Quant à eux, ils firent de même, se faufilant à travers les tentes et zigzaguant entre les sorciers. Amos s'arrêta devant une tente jaune moutarde délavée et en souleva la toile d'entrée. Cédric s'y glissa à l'intérieur, tirant Cara par la main. Vue de l'extérieur, la tente faisait un mètre carré, mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle était grande de plus d'une trentaine de mètres carrés. La sorcellerie ne cessera jamais de la surprendre.

Devant elle se présentait un petit hall où était installée une table carrée en plastique. Cédric s'avançait déjà vers une partie un peu surélevée de la tente qui séparait les lits du reste. Un lit superposé aux couvertures moelleuses, et un lit d'appoint aux larges coussins épais. De l'autre côté de la toile qui isolait les lits se trouvait une petite cuisine avec tous les équipements nécessaire. Et enfin, séparée du reste, une salle d'eau petite et fonctionnelle. Cara n'en revenait pas de découvrir autant de choses à l'intérieur d'une tente. Dans les tentes moldues de cette taille, c'est à peine si deux personnes pouvaient s'y allonger à l'intérieur sans se rentrer dedans en dormant. Après contemplation, Cara s'installa, se familiarisant avec les lieux, puis ils allèrent assister au match.

x

x

 **Hello you! Merci pour la visite, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment plaisant! Je vous revois bientôt avec la suite. XO, C.**


	11. VI - La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch

" _Quoi de plus impressionnant qu'un affrontement de deux équipes sur balais volants?_ "

x

Cara laissa sa veste dans la tente par cette chaude nuit d'été. Ils suivirent la foule qui marchait avec une joie effervescente en direction du stade. Ils traversèrent la forêt, évitant de se prendre les racines, et atteignirent le stade après un bon quart d'heure de marche. Cara n'avait jamais vu autant de monde rassemblé au même endroit. Des milliers de sorciers tous plus enthousiastes les uns que les autres, venus du monde entier pour voir la finale de cette célèbre coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Après une attente de quelques minutes, la sorcière au guichet leur indiqua leurs places. Il grimpèrent pas moins de cinq étages avant d'arriver au niveau indiqué. La foule était compacte et se bousculait dans tous les sens pour rejoindre leurs places. La main de Cédric ne quittait pas celle de Cara, rendue moite par le temps passé enserré l'une contre l'autre. Après une bataille de plusieurs minutes, ils réussirent tous trois à s'asseoir à leurs places. Le boucan provoqué par les supporter empêchait Cara de discuter avec Cédric, n'entendant rien à ce qu'il lui disait. Ils patientèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, regardant avec admiration tout ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Les yeux brillant d'excitation, elle ne vit même pas le jeune homme qui se glissa à ses côtés.

\- Cara! Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici! S'exclama le garçon brun, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur et fut surprise d'y trouver Olivier Dubois. Le regard vif et un large sourire aux lèvres, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Mis à part qu'il avait prit de la carrure depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

\- Olivier? S'étonna-t-elle. Je suis contente de te voir!

Par réflexe, elle l'enserra dans ses bras, sentant une odeur musquée voler jusqu'à ses narines.

\- Comment tu vas? Poursuivit-elle.

\- Très bien écoute, je viens de décrocher un contrat dans une équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre.

Cara était réellement heureuse pour lui. Son sourire s'agrandit naturellement.

\- C'est génial! Je suis contente que tes efforts à Poudlard aient payés.

\- Merci, lança-t-il avec un sourire franc. Et toi alors, ton été?

\- Oh, comme tous les autres. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire.

La voix d'un homme les coupa, interrompant toutes les conversations.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenu! Bienvenu à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch!

Une horde d'applaudissement s'éleva, accompagnant les sifflement et les cris approbateurs.

\- Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter... Les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare!

Après la présentation des mascottes de chacune des équipes, puis de leurs joueurs, le match commença enfin. C'était le match de Quidditch le plus intéressant que Cara ait jamais vu. Une vitesse de jeu incomparable, des combinaisons dont elle n'avait même pas idée, des feintes, des penaltys, ... La jeune sorcière avait une préférence pour les joueurs bulgares, préférant leur jeu à celui des Irlandais. Alors lorsque Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare, attrapa le vif d'Or alors que son équipe avait dix points de retard, elle lui cria presque après. Le match se termina donc sur la victoire des Irlandais.

La descente des gradins fut un vrai calvaire. Cara ne supportait pas les bousculades de tous ces sorciers impatients et peu courtois. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Les poings serrés et le regard noir, le moindre frôlement la faisait grogner de rage. Alors qu'un grand homme étranger lui écrasait le pied sans ménagement et qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui arracher pour lui faire bouffer, une main douce et tendre s'empara de son poignet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, qu'un souffle chaud vint lui susurrer des mots à l'oreille.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas rendre Malefoy victorieux en lui montrant qu'il avait raison à ton sujet, si? Lança-t-il en esquissant un mouvement de tête désignant leur gauche.

Cara suivit son mouvement et aperçut Drago aux côtés de ses parents descendre les gradins. La supériorité et le dédain était visiblement de famille, car tous trois affichaient le même air hautain. La vue du blond platine ne calma pas Cara, mais la réplique de Cédric résonna dans sa tête, la motivant à se contrôler davantage. Une fois sortis des gradins, ils traversèrent la forêt dans l'autre sens pour rejoindre le campement. Ils retrouvèrent la tente et la jeune fille s'étala sur le premier lit qu'elle atteignit. Elle entendait les vociférations joyeuses des supporter Irlandais.

\- Allez prendre une douche les enfants, je prépare le repas! S'exclama Amos depuis le coin cuisine.

Cara ne se fit pas prier et se leva d'un bond, évitant de justesse de se cogner la tête contre le lit du dessus. Elle embarqua son pyjama et entra dans la salle d'eau. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse puis ressenti un immense soulagement en sentant l'eau couler sur sa peau. Cela la détendit comme jamais. Elle y resta une dizaine de minutes avant de se résoudre à sortir. Elle enfila son short de pyjama et le débardeur blanc qui lui servait de haut de pyjama, puis entreprit de se brosser les cheveux. À peine eut-elle terminé, que plusieurs coups résonnèrent à la portes.

\- Cara il faut que tu sortes, tout de suite, fit la voix de Cédric.

Il paraissait inquiet. La jeune fille rassembla ses vêtements et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le jeune homme. Il avait les joues rosies et le regard affolé.

\- Pose tout ça, on s'en va.

Il tenta de l'empoigner mais Cara se faufila jusqu'à sa veste où se trouvait sa baguette. Elle l'attrapa et la serra si fort qu'elle en avait mal aux doigts. Cédric la tira hors de la tente, où elle put découvrir le chaos qui régnait. Des hurlements de terreur, des tentes en feu, des sorciers affolés courant en tous sens, des pleurs. Cara ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Cédric! Héla-t-elle pour qu'il lui explique.

Mais il persistait à courir le plus loin possible du vacarme, amenant la fille avec lui.

\- Cédric! Répéta-t-elle en tirant sur son bras pour arrêter le garçon.

La prise autour de son poignet se resserra davantage, créant une brûlure dérangeante sur sa peau. Cara se campa sur ses appuis et tira de toutes ses forces pour arrêter son copain.

\- Cédric!

Le garçon daigna enfin s'arrêter. Son regard d'ordinaire chaleureux et amical, était paniqué et colérique.

\- Quoi?! S'exclama-t-il en essayant d'attraper de nouveau le poignet de la fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Des Mangemorts. Voilà ce qu'il se passe. Maintenant si tu veux bien, cours.

Cara ne voulait pas fuir. Elle mourrait d'envie d'attaquer ceux qui avaient causé la perte de ses parents.

\- Ton père? S'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

\- Je vais le rejoindre. Mais toi, je te veux loin d'ici. Traverse la forêt et ne t'arrête surtout pas.

Il l'avait attrapée par les épaules et la fixait droit dans les yeux.

\- Non, non n'y va pas!

Cédric avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

\- Cédric n'y va pas!

\- Vas-y, dit-il simplement en lui lançant un sourire en coin.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner à contre-courant, évitant les sorciers qui se pressaient vers la forêt. Elle reçu quelques coups d'épaules mais n'y prêta même pas attention. Cédric disparut dans la foule mais cela n'empêcha pas Cara de continuer à fixer l'endroit où il était parti. Elle avait envie de le suivre, elle voulait le défendre, elle voulait se battre pour venger ses parents. Mais quelque chose en elle l'empêchait d'avancer. Peut-être Cédric et son ordre de fuir. Peut-être la peur. Elle ne pouvait juste pas reculer. La foule se dissipa peu à peu, tout le monde ayant déjà transplané ailleurs. Cara resta planté devant la forêt, seule. Elle attendait le retour de Cédric. Elle espérait le voir arriver, triomphant avec son père. Mais elle eu beau attendre, personne ne revint, la figeant encore plus sur place. Et s'il était mort? Aurait-elle put le sauver au lieu de rester planter là à attendre comme une moldue sans défense? Une vive douleur dans sa poitrine la tordit en deux. Elle tenta d'avancer pour rejoindre Cédric, mais elle avait trop peur d'avoir raison.

\- Alors Dauclaire, on a trop peur pour aller se battre?

La voix moqueuse et traînante la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers le garçon et le fusilla du regard.

\- Et toi alors? Tu attends que papa ait fini de faire le clown avec ses copains pour rentrer à la maison? Cracha-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

Cara fut soudain propulsée en arrière. Elle atterri sur les fesses, plissant le nez sous la douleur.

\- Malefoy et son calme légendaire. Papa sait-il que tu es tout seul dans la forêt? Il devrait peut-être venir vérifier que tu n'aie pas trop froid, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Tu cherche vraiment les ennuis Dauclaire. Tu devrais plutôt te faire toute petite, car lorsque le Seigneur reviendra, il sera très intéressé par ton cas.

\- Ton boss reviendra pas. Potter s'en est assuré.

\- Potter n'a fait que détruire un vieux journal et réduire en cendre un prof stupide, le Seigneur reviendra quoiqu'il en soit. Et d'ailleurs il l'a bien aidé l'année dernière en épargnant un fidèle serviteur du maître.

Cara n'était pas au courant. Le blond lui mit le doute. Il est certainement mieux informé qu'elle. Alors peut-être qu'il a raison et que le Seigneur va revenir.

\- Pourquoi ton maître serait intéressé par une élève de Poudlard?

Malefoy sourit, fier de lui.

\- Tu es une Dauclaire. Et tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie. Il te voudra avec lui.

\- Il y a assez de sorciers sur Terre pour qu'il puisse se passer de moi.

\- Oh, il ne veut pas de Cara Dauclaire. Il veut le truc sanguinaire qui vit en toi. Toi, il préférera sûrement que tu disparaisse. Attends toi à ce qu'il te pourchasse jusqu'à ce que ton humanité entière ait disparue.

\- Il ne peut pas me forcer.

\- Tu te trompe. Mais ça, tu le verra assez tôt.

Malefoy disparu dans l'obscurité, laissant Cara seule. Une marque verte apparut dans le ciel, représentant une tête de mort traversée par un serpent. Cara regarda cette marque jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui empoigne le bras et la tire en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? S'enquit la voix inquiète de Cédric.

La jeune fille le regarda, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux furibonds. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son copain l'amena avec lui dans la forêt sans attendre la réponse. Il passa son chemin à la réprimander, bougonnant dans sa barbe contre les Mangemorts. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, où Cédric décida de transplaner.

La nuit se passa en silence, et le lendemain matin fut tendu. La marque que Cara avait vu la veille dans le ciel était en couverture de la Gazette des Sorciers. La jeune fille s'y pencha un peu plus dessus et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de la Marque des Ténèbres, signe des Mangemorts.

Durant sa semaine chez les Diggory, Cara profita pleinement du jardin familial. Cédric lui apprit à jouer au Quidditch et il s'avéra qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise batteuse, ayant pas mal de puissance dans les bras. Ils discutèrent longuement à propos de l'un ou de l'autre, de ce qu'ils aimeraient faire après Poudlard. Cara n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit, n'étant qu'en quatrième année. Lui envisageait de travailler au Ministère de la Magie. Cara n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire, n'arrivant pas à se projeter dans l'avenir après ce que Malefoy lui avait dit à la Coupe du Monde. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment sur le point de revenir et qu'il y ait possibilité qu'il s'intéresse à elle, Cara ferait mieux de s'éloigner de Poudlard car ça serait le premier endroit où il chercherait. Elle n'aurait aucun avenir avec le mage noir aux trousses et un démon en elle.

x

 **Hello, I'm back! J'ai repris à écrire cette fiction alors je publierais assez régulièrement. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Dîtes-moi, sincèrement, s'il y a des trucs qui vous ont déplus ou quoi pour que je puisse corriger les futurs chapitres. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent, c'est très touchant. Alors à très très très très vite pour le chapitre chapitre! XO, C.**


	12. VII - Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers

_Elle n'aurait aucun avenir avec le mage noir aux trousses et un démon en elle."_

x

Le premier Septembre, ils partirent à la gare de King's Cross, traversèrent le mur puis rejoignirent le Poudlard Express. Cette fois-ci, ils furent seuls dans la cabine. Cela manqua un peu à Cara de ne pas voir Olivier débarquer avec son grand sourire et lui parler pendant des heures de Quidditch. La jeune fille se lova contre son copain, remontant ses genoux contre elle, et s'endormit pour une partie du trajet, ne se lassant pas du paysage durant le reste des heures de voyage. Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, ils prirent la diligence en compagnie de Cho Chang et une de ses amies, puis se séparèrent tous dans la Grande Salle. Elle retrouva la face platine et ses singes. Elle ignora leurs plaisanteries de mauvais goût et préféra écouter d'une oreille les ragots de Parkinson. La répartition fut rapide et le repas savoureux, comme chaque années. Elle discuta rapidement avec les filles de son dortoir avant de se coucher. Cette année-ci les filles ne firent aucunes remarques quant à son corps. Quoique, avec ses jogging quotidiens, Cara s'était plutôt bien musclée, rendant son corps plus athlétique. Le lendemain elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Astoria Greengrass et elles reçurent leurs emplois du temps. Elle commençait la journée avec Histoire de la Magie, puis avec Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Débuter la semaine avec Binns était le pire emploi du temps possible. Elles se levèrent donc et rejoignirent les salles des classes. Le fantôme professeur ne réveilla pas les élèves avec son cours, et ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite avec une lenteur extrême. Comme l'année précédente, ils avaient ce cours en commun avec les Gryffondor. Quelques souvenirs revinrent en mémoire de Cara en voyant la partie d'enclos où étaient censés se trouver les hippogriffes. Malefoy dû penser la même chose, car leurs regards se croisèrent et il se dépêcha de la fusiller de ses iris glaciales. Mais cette année, Hagrid fit découvrir une créature encore plus majestueuse que l'année précédente: des licornes. La plupart des filles s'avancèrent directement. Cara resta en retrait en attente des consignes.

Dans la semaine elle eut le temps de voir Cédric plusieurs fois et il lui reparla du discours du Directeur lors du repas de rentrée: Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

\- Non Cédric c'est beaucoup trop dangereux! Répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

\- Certainement moins que d'affronter des Mangemorts.

\- Oui eh bien tu as été stupide. Ne le sois pas une deuxième fois. Ce tournois est dangereux, sinon la Coupe ne choisirait pas les plus courageux ou les plus doués, elle choisirait n'importe qui.

\- Cara, je t'en prie.

Il avait plongé ses yeux clairs dans ceux de la jeune fille en prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Ce tournois a lieu chaque années. S'il était si dangereux que ça, il n'y serait pas.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas confiance. Ne le fais pas, s'il-te-plaît, avait-elle imploré.

Mais il était plus têtu qu'elle.

Les deux autres écoles en compétition arrivèrent le trente Octobre en début de soirée. Les élèves françaises de Beauxbâtons arrivèrent en première dans la Grande Salle, offrant un spectacle élégant et charmeur à Poudlard. Ensuite vint l'école scandinave de Durmstrang. Les élèves entrèrent en force et charisme dans la Grande Salle, imposant leur masculinité et leur férocité. Le repas fut riche en diversité, rassemblant des plats d'origine françaises mais aussi provenant de l'Est. Cara fut surprise de voir l'attrapeur Bulgare Victor Krum, celui de la Coupe du Monde. Elle vit le regard brillant de Malefoy suivre tous les mouvements du joueur, et ce, jusqu'à ce que les élèves du Nord viennent s'installer à la table des Serpentards. La Coupe de Feu resta dans la Grande Salle durant une semaine. Peu d'élèves de Poudlard allèrent y déposer leurs noms contrairement à ceux de Durmstrang. La plupart des filles de Beauxbâtons assez âgées pour candidater déposèrent aussi leurs noms dans la Coupe. Cara lança un regard noir à Cédric lorsqu'il déposa son nom, et le pria de ne plus parler du tournois en sa présence, préférant ne pas envenimer les choses à ce sujet. Un colosse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard candidata aussi, espérant sûrement que sa carrure ferait de lui un champion. Victor Krum déposa son nom dans la Coupe. Cara le vit déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard ainsi que dans le parc accompagné de son escorte de fangirl. Le weekend précédent la sélection des champions, un élève de Durmstrang vint parler à la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle était remontée contre Malefoy, une fois de plus, et qu'elle tentait de se détendre en courant autour du château, ils s'étaient rentrés dedans à un coin de bâtiment.

\- Il est tard, qu'est-ce que tu fais seule ici? Avait-il demandé en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Je me calme, avait-elle répondu du tac au tac, un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas tellement, j'ai l'impression...

Cara n'avait pas répondu mais l'avait fixé d'un regard noir.

\- Je suis désolé, à Durmstrang on a l'habitude de tout dire, même ce que les autres ne veulent pas entendre.

\- Généralement ça fonctionne. Mais ici il n'y a pas assez de terrains pour que mes jambes me fassent mal, avait-elle cédé en soupirant.

\- Les escaliers. Descends et remonte-les. Ça, ça épuise.

La jeune fille lui avait finalement sourit. Mais alors qu'ils se saluaient, le garçon tira sur ses manches par réflexe, révélant un tatouage à l'encre noire. Son sourire s'était fané dès lors qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos. Après la Coupe du Monde, elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles. La Marque des Ténèbres. Ce garçon était un Mangemort. Elle ne cessa de l'observer durant le weekend. Il la vit plusieurs fois, lui lançant des regards charmeurs et de grands sourires qu'elle lui rendit malgré elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec cette information, le dire? Mais à qui? Et puis, si elle le vendait, elle perdrait peut-être une occasion d'en savoir plus sur ses parents. Quoique, il était bien trop jeune pour en savoir sur les Dauclaire. Mais si Malefoy savait des choses, peut-être que ce garçon aussi. Cara ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux garder ça pour elle. La sélection des champions arriva trop vite au goût de Cara qui avait peur du résultat de Poudlard.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous installés aux tables, mangeant et discutant avec enthousiasme, le directeur prit la parole.

\- Voilà, dit Dumbledore, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Après qu'il ait éteint toutes les chandelles, laissant la Grande Salle illuminée seulement par la Coupe de Feu, un silence pesant régna. Soudain, la Coupe s'illumina de flammes rouges, et recracha un papier aux bords noircis. Le directeur l'attrapa du bout des doigts, le retourna puis s'exclama d'une voix claire:

\- Le champion de Durmstrang sera... Victor Krum.

Toute la table des Serpentards vibra sous les coups des élèves. Les cris de félicitations emplirent la salle entière alors que Victor se redressait, fier. Cara l'applaudit avec un demi sourire, sachant très bien qu'il serait le champion. Le champion de Beauxbâtons était une fille, Fleur Delacour. Magnifique blonde élancée au visage d'ange. Elle faisait penser aux mascottes ramenées par les Bulgares lors du match de la Coupe du Monde. Enfin, vint le champion de Poudlard. Cara ne quitta pas le papier des yeux, essayant de voir s'il y allait y avoir un échange, une manigance ou quelque chose, mais non. Dumbledore attrapa le bout de papier et en lu l'inscription.

\- Le champion de Poudlard est... Cédric Diggory.

Son cœur loupa un battement, ou deux. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'applaudir. Elle fixa seulement son copain. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, ce sourire de joie véritable qu'il avait quand ils riaient ensemble. Il se leva, applaudit par toute la salle et encouragé par la grande majeure partie des élèves. Son regard glissa jusqu'à la jeune Serpentard, qu'il vit le fixer avec tristesse. Ses yeux brillaient, probablement humides. Elle ne souriait pas, n'applaudissait pas. Son sourire rétrécit un peu, mais une tape sur son épaule lui redonna de l'aplomb. Cédric sera la main du directeur puis disparu par la porte à côté de la table des professeurs. Cara déglutit puis faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'une claque vint s'abattre sur son dos.

\- Oh allez Dauclaire, souris, ton copain va peut-être devenir célèbre! Lui lança Pansy Parkinson.

\- Ou mourir, répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Quelle rabat-joie.

Cara fusilla Parkinson du regard avant d'être coupée dans ses réflexions par les flammes de nouveau rouges de la Coupe. Un papier s'envola tandis que Dumbledore le regardait sans bouger, stupéfait. Il l'attrapa mollement, puis le regarda de longues secondes. En ayant seulement trois écoles inscrites, il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir un quatrième sélectionné, c'était impossible. Les deux mots que le directeur clama créèrent des frissons à la jeune fille.

\- Harry Potter.

Les yeux de Cara s'ouvrirent en deux énormes soucoupes. Harry Potter? Mais de un, il était trop jeune, et de deux, il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux vainqueurs de Poudlard! Même si Cara aurait préféré que se soit Potter le champion à la place de Cédric. Le directeur cria le prénom du nouveau champion pour que celui-ci se décide enfin à aller le rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit. Sous les regards accusateurs des centaines de personnes présentes. Quelques insultes s'élevèrent de temps à autre durant son trajet jusqu'à Dumbledore, qui lui fourra le papier entre les mains de manière brusque pour ensuite l'emmener dans la pièce annexe. Une fois tous deux partis, le silence continua quelques instants avant que McGonagall se lève et n'ordonne aux préfets de ramener tout le monde dans les dortoirs.

Dès qu'elle revu Cédric, Cara lui demanda plus de détails quant au sort d'Harry. Personne ne savait comment il avait fait pour que son nom sorte de la Coupe, ils ne savaient même pas s'il avait fait quoique se soit pour que ça arrive, mais en tous cas, le collège entier s'évertuait à le rabaisser. La jeune fille ne le supporta pas. Même si elle se posait beaucoup de questions, elle était du côté d'Harry. Lorsque Malefoy avait commencé à distribuer des badges « Anti Potter », Cara avait décidé de tous les supprimer, mais c'était sans compter sur le blond. Alors qu'il était dans le couloir du second étage, adossé contre un mur à offrir ces badges à qui le voulait bien, la jeune fille s'était avancée vers lui comme un taureau.

\- Malefoy jette ça tout de suite! Lui avait-elle ordonné en poussant la boîte contenant les badges du revers de la main.

\- Eh! Tout doux Dauclaire! Ça m'a prit du temps de les faire! S'était amusé le garçon en souriant.

\- Rien à faire. Déteste-le si tu veux, mais laisse les autres tranquille.

\- Ils font leur choix. Je les force pas à prendre les badges, s'était-il pitoyablement défendu.

Cara n'avait pas eu de réponse et avait tenté d'attraper la boîte pour la jeter dans le lac noir, mais Malefoy, plus grand qu'elle, s'était amusé à élever les badges au-dessus de lui. Elle avait tenté de les attraper, mais trouvait la proximité avec Malefoy bien trop étroite à son goût pour continuer. Le sourire du blond lui donna raison et elle abandonna, préférant s'éloigner de lui plutôt que de jouer avec le feu.

Un peu plus tard, Cara apprit que Cédric avait eu une interview avec la célèbre journaliste de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , Rita Skeeter. Elle attendit donc l'article pour voir un peu les réponses et fut surprise de voir que la femme avait mentionné leur relation à Cara et lui. Il avait affirmé être en relation avec elle, ce qui lui valut des regards noirs de la part des autres filles après qu'elles aient lu l'interview. La journaliste chercha même à interviewer Cara, mais celle-ci refusa catégoriquement, ne souhaitant pas retrouver ses propos déformés. Rita Skeeter se contenta donc des avis des autres et d'une description élogieuse de Cara:

« _Une jeune fille d'une beauté naturelle remarquable et au regard verdoyant d'acuité_.»

Mais cette description était accompagné d'un commentaire approuvé par l'interview d'un élève:

« _Qui attire les hommes comme les bonnes notes. Certains élèves nous ont révélés ses tendances frivoles avec un certain garçon de bonne famille venu de sa propre maison ainsi que sa rencontre avec un des imposants garçons de l'école de Durmstrang. La belle jeune fille compte-t-elle s'arrêter au charmant Cédric Diggory, ou va-t-elle poursuivre ses mésaventures jusqu'à briser des cœurs?_ »

 _Un certain garçon de bonne famille_? Cara ne put penser qu'à Malefoy en voyant cette description. Et comment étaient-ils au courant pour le garçon de Durmstrang? Ils n'étaient que tous les deux ce soir-là, et elle n'a aucune envie de le revoir en sachant ce qu'il est. Cet article la mit hors d'elle, la poussant à sortir se calmer une fois de plus. Après une heure de course, ruisselante de sueur et rouge comme un coquelicot, elle retourna à l'intérieur du château en traînant son t-shirt à manches longues derrière elle. Elle ne prêta pas attention au fait qu'il traîne par terre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se coince, l'empêchant d'avancer plus sans le décoincer. Elle se retourna, et vit un pied posé sur le bout de la manche. Elle remonta son regard jusqu'à tomber sur Malefoy.

\- Alors, mon interview t'a plut? Assez élogieuse? Dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Fiche-moi la paix.

Elle tira sur le t-shirt mais il ne fit que s'étirer. Elle s'approcha de Malefoy et voulut le pousser en arrière, mais il l'attrapa et la bloqua contre un mur. Elle frappa ses épaules mais ça ne le fit pas reculer. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, mais l'obscurité du soir ne lui permettait pas de distinguer correctement le visage du blond, elle sentit simplement son souffle sur sa joue. Cara frissonna autant pour la sensation sur sa joue que pour le froid qui venait taper ses bras nus et suants.

\- C'est dangereux pour toi d'être avec Diggory. Les médias, les fans, ça pourrait dégénérer si jamais quelqu'un venait à t'énerver un peu trop, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu es le seul qui m'énerve Malefoy. Alors lâche-moi avant que ça ne dégénère.

Il se mit à rire. Elle sentait les soubresauts de son torse effleurer sa poitrine. Son parfum oriental venait lui caresser les narines.

\- Tu ne seras pas capable de me faire du mal Cara, tu as bien trop peur pour ça.

Le fumier savait qu'il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle sur lui. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Elle allait devoir supporter tous ses complots sans rien faire. Il rit de nouveau, sachant qu'il avait gagné. Il s'approcha davantage et elle sentit les cheveux platine lui effleurer la tempe. Un souffle chaud vint se plaquer contre son cou. Une multitude de frissons longèrent son bras et son ventre.

\- Je gagne, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je fais ce que je veux de toi.

Ces paroles lui serrèrent l'estomac. Dans la situation actuelle, ces mots l'effrayaient. Un contact sur ses hanches l'électrocuta, la faisant sursauter de surprise. Drago avait attrapé ses hanches, la collant à lui. Le pouls de Cara accéléra et elle retint sa respiration par réflexe. Elle serra les poings et les cogna sur les flancs de Malefoy, l'empêchant d'avancer trop. Son cœur battait trop vite pour qu'elle puisse dire quoique se soit avec un minimum de crédibilité, alors elle s'abstint, préférant tourner la tête et se courber vers le mur afin de s'éloigner.

x

 **Hello les chatons! (oui petit surnom débile pardonnez-moi). Nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;). Alors, que pensez-vous de cette petite altercation avec notre cher Drago Malefoy? Et d'ailleurs, vous pensez quoi de la relation Cédric/Cara? Voilà, je vous remercie pour la visite et commentaires, et vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite! XO, C.**


	13. VIII - La Marque

" _Le pouls de Cara accéléra et elle retint sa respiration par réflexe._ "

x

\- Ne traîne pas seule dans les couloirs le soir Dauclaire, ça peut être dangereux, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle sentit sa respiration descendre le long de sa joue, s'approchant dangereusement du coin de ses lèvres, puis il la lâcha et s'éloigna. Une fois que le bruit de ses pas furent assez éloignés, Cara expira un grand coup et s'appuya contre le mur. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu blond venait de faire? Pourquoi était-elle paralysée ainsi? Pourquoi son estomac avait rétrécit? Elle respire quelques minutes avant de prendre sont-shirt à manches longues et de repartir, empruntant le même chemin que celui du Serpentard précédemment.

La première épreuve eu lui un mois après. Cédric avait eu une discussion avec Harry, et ce dernier lui avait annoncé qu'il s'agissait de dragons. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé ça à Cara, elle avait pété un plomb, l'implorant de ne pas y aller. Elle avait manqué avoir une crise de colère, sentant le monstre gronder en elle, faisant trembler ses mains et changeant son inquiétude en rage. Il s'y rendit finalement, étant le premier à passer à l'épreuve. Il utilisa plusieurs sortilèges dont quelques-uns qui ne fonctionnèrent pas sur cette grosse bestiole et qui lui valurent d'être brûlé sur une partie du visage. Cara hurla lorsqu'elle vit Cédric prendre les flammes du dragon en plein visage. Elle s'était même levée et approchée du bord de l'arène afin d'aller l'aider si jamais il était en grosse difficulté, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle aurait pu l'aider. Finalement, il s'en sortit plutôt bien et eut l'œuf d'Or, objectif de cette épreuve. Dès qu'il quitta l'arène, Cara se précipita à l'infirmerie provisoire installée de l'autre côté des loges où les autres champions attendaient. Elle vit Cédric et Madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière était occupée à désinfecter les brûlures de son visage. Cédric ne cessait de grimacer sous la douleur.

\- Cédric!

Cara trottina jusqu'à lui et lui attrapa la main puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le serrer dans ses bras sans gêner l'infirmière.

\- Espèce d'idiot j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y passer! C'est un dragon, pas une chèvre volante!

Il rigola de la comparaison, énervant encore plus Cara, mais dès que Pomfresh s'éloigna pour préparer une pâte réparatrice, il s'avança vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement. La chaleur émanant du côté brûlé de sa peau créa une drôle de sensation sur les lèvres de Cara.

\- Je l'ai eu, dit-il simplement en caressant les cheveux de la fille.

\- Ouais, et tu as failli y laisser ta peau.

\- C'est un tournois Cara, ils ne vont pas nous demander de faire léviter un objet pour nous départager. Il faut de vraies épreuves.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir, insista-t-elle en articulant particulièrement le dernier mot.

\- Comme ça sera le cas tous les jours lorsque j'aurais mes ASPICS.

Des hurlements retentirent, indiquant qu'un nouveau champion avait attrapé son œuf d'or. À peine quelques minutes après, Fleur Delacour arriva, décoiffée et griffée jusqu'au sang sur le bras. En voyant l'œuf de la française, Cara se retourna pour voir celui de Cédric.

\- Ton œuf? Demanda-t-elle en interrogeant le garçon du regard.

Il se contorsionna et l'attrapa derrière lui. Probablement de la véritable taille d'un œuf de dragon même si Cara n'en avait jamais vu. En or avec des gravures esthétiques dessus, ça la démangeait d'ouvrir pour découvrir l'indice, mais avec Fleur à côté, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Ils reprirent la semaine de cour normalement même si la plupart des sujets de conversation étaient le tournois. Le mardi elle eut Sortilèges avec Flitwick puis Botanique. Elle devait faire des efforts immenses pour ne pas se lasser de la Botanique. Cette matière était vraiment pitoyable. Elle termina un devoir de Potions en s'installant loin de la bibliothèque car Victor Krum y avait élu domicile, amenant avec lui ses groupies bruyantes. Elle trouva donc plus judicieux de monter dans la Tour d'Astronomie même si celle-ci lui demandait des efforts sportifs, au moins elle était tranquille pour travailler. Elle y resta toute la fin d'après-midi puis se dépêcha de redescendre pour ne pas manquer le repas du soir.

Elle s'installa entre Millicent Bulstrode et Astoria Greengrass. La première remplissait son assiette de pilons de poulet à la mexicaine tandis que l'autre parlait avec Pansy qui se trouvait face à elle. Lorsque Cara arriva, toutes deux se turent.

\- Oh, Cara. Comment va Cédric? Ou c'est peut-être le garçon de Durmstrang que tu as vu? Ah non, je suis bête. C'est Drago évidemment. Ils nous a raconté votre petite rencontre de l'autre soir, claqua la brune venimeuse.

Cara la tua du regard.

\- Drago aime faire croire qu'il a le pouvoir sur moi, mais il est incapable de le prouver. Et quant à ce garçon de Durmstrang, je l'ai vu une fois et ce qui se trouve sous sa manche a suffit à m'éloigner de lui. Et oui, Cédric va bien.

Pansy ne put pas cacher son intérêt quant à cette histoire de manche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a montré qui t'a tant repoussée? S'enquit-elle en se penchant un peu plus en avant.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as une petite idée. Indice: C'est noir.

Astoria tourna lentement la tête vers Cara et la dévisagea. Il fallut un peu plus de temps à Pansy pour comprendre.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que ce garçon de Durmstrang est un... tu-sais-quoi? Reprit Astoria en cherchant parmi les élèves scandinaves afin de trouver le coupable.

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais il te l'a montré? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non, il a tiré ses manches par mégarde.

\- Il sait que tu l'as vu? Intervint Pansy en se penchant sur la table et parlant plus bas.

\- Je ne crois pas non, sinon je ne serais probablement plus en vie.

Pansy approuva en agrandissant les yeux et hochant la tête. Après le repas, elle remonta à la Tour d'Astronomie en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas cours. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle s'installa alors par terre et regarda le ciel sombre parsemé de milles étoiles brillantes. Le petit air frais soulevait paisiblement ses longues mèches de cheveux et rosissait ses joues. Elle était tellement bien, assise là à penser, qu'elle en oublia l'heure. Elle songea à sa relation calme avec Cédric, puis avec ce cherche embrouille de Malefoy, qui l'amena à penser à sa soif de sang.

Elle savait très bien que le blond ne cherchait qu'à faire sortir cette soif qu'elle avait afin qu'elle soit prête lorsque son Maître reviendrait, mais il lui était impossible de ne pas répliquer, c'était plus fort qu'elle, se laisser manipuler par un gosse pourri gâté qui a les yeux coincés au fond de son nombril, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Cara. Mais si elle sortait trop de ses gonds, il risquait de parvenir à ses fins. Du coup elle était bloquée, Malefoy avait l'avantage sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à se contrôler pleinement. Mais d'après les dires de Remus, ses parents n'y étaient pas arrivés avant d'avoir eu un enfant ensemble, alors ou bien elle tombait enceinte immédiatement, ou bien elle trouvait une autre source de motivation pour se contrôler. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se projeter dans l'avenir. Elle se voyait seulement faire du mal à ses proches comme l'avait fait son épouvantard l'année précédente. Elle soupira et se décida à redescendre au sous-sol lugubre.

Elle descendit toutes les marches de la Tour Nord, traversa le couloir puis emprunta le pont. Elle traversa la cour centrale puis s'engagea dans la Tour face au lac noir. Le couvre-feu était quasiment passé et il y avait probablement les préfets en rondes. Cara ne cessait de regarder à droite et à gauche, allumant toutes les intersections avec sa baguette, l'abaissant afin de ne pas gêner les tableaux. Ce qu'il pouvait faire froid dans ces cachots. Elle n'avait pas prit de pull ni de collants aujourd'hui, et elle sentait ses poils se redresser sur sa peau. Le silence ne la rassurait pas du tout, elle avait l'impression d'être suivie.

Elle entendait son pouls battre dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre autre chose qu'elle-même. Ses oreilles lui donnaient l'impression que des claquements de chaussures résonnaient tout proche d'elle, mais chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, elle ne voyait personne. Après cinq minutes de paranoïa, elle se retourna et éclaira tout le couloir. Rien. Personne. Elle s'était faite des films. C'étaitt la faute de Malefoy, à lui dire d'être prudente le soir aussi, il lui avait fait peur.

De toute façon, qui qu'il y ait, il ne pourra pas lui faire de mal. Malgré qu'elle déteste le monstre à l'intérieur d'elle, il la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Elle savait qu'elle était capable de beaucoup de choses sans un seul remord. Alors elle inspira pour reprendre de la confiance et se retourna. Son cœur s'écrasa en elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva le nez dans une cape noire. Elle écarquilla les yeux et prit une inspiration bruyante, amorçant un geste pour reculer avant qu'une main imposante et forte ne vienne se plaquer sur ses lèvres. Une autre main vint s'emparer de son bras et elle fut projetée contre le mur.

x

 **Coucou vous! Nouveau chapitre! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **D'après vous, qui est dans le couloir avec Cara?**

 **Voilà, je suis navrée pour la longueur du chapitre, mais je voulais garder le suspens. En tous cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Sur ce, amusez-vous bien et à la prochaine! XO, C.**


End file.
